L'autre facette
by Kagome-chan35
Summary: Chihiro Ôta est une étudiante japonaise de 21 ans tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale, mis-à-part qu'elle est assistante du mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Mais un jour elle arrive par accident dans l'univers de Naruto, plus de 20 ans avant le début du manga... ?xOC
1. Prologue

- Alors euh… Je m'appelle Chihiro Ôta, je vais bientôt avoir 12 ans.

_Cause toujours ouais, j'en ai 22 ans maintenant… Pas ma faute si mon foutu corps à rajeuni !_

- Mes hobbies… le dessin, les festivals et euh… c'est déjà bien !

_Vaut mieux pas leur dire « dessiner les yeux des Uchiha », ils comprendraient pas._

- J'aime l'archéologie, les mangas et… les ramens !

_J'aime bien le manga Naruto aussi, mais ça, je vais éviter de le dire, même si l'intéressé n'est pas encore né._

- Je n'aime pas les hypocrites, les choux, la violence pour rien et le mensonge !

_Même si c'est ce que je suis en train de faire depuis un an déjà, mentir…_

- J'ai pour ambition de devenir une bonne kunoichi et d'être capable de soigner d'autres ninjas après le combat.

_Et accessoirement de me tirer de ce monde pour retourner chez moi._

- Et… je n'ai pas vraiment de rêve.

_A part celui de me réveiller, bien sûr. Bordel, mais comment j'ai fait pour atterrir dans le monde de Naruto plus de trente ans avant le début du manga ?_


	2. Chapitre 1

Ohaeyo, mina-san !

D'abord, les réponses au prologue.

**Dgreyman** : Yep ! D'ailleurs, le petit épouvantail l'appellera pendant plusieurs années « Chihiro-sempai ». Je reconnais facilement la fan de Kakashi :)

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_« La réalité n'est rien d'autre qu'une illusion sur laquelle il ne faut pas se reposer. Je ne la crains pas : cependant, il n'y a plus que le pire présent dans mon esprit car je ne veux pas être détruite à nouveau… » __Chihiro Ôta_

_**Japon, à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de Tôkyô, 17 Juin 2003 : **_

J'ai jamais eu de chance.

Pourquoi ?

Déjà, ma propre famille me délaisse.

Mon frère est un scientifique reconnu, mes parents gèrent un commerce dans le centre de Tôkyô et ma sœur est mannequin. J'entends tout de suite quelque chose du genre : Ouaaaah, t'as trop de chance ! Bah non, pas de pot : Je viens de le dire, j'ai _jamais _eu de chance.

Il faut peut-être que j'ajoute que ledit frangin n'a pas eu de conversation (pas les « Hn » habituels, s'entend) humaine avec moi depuis… euh… un bon bout de temps. Mes parents voulaient à tout prix que j'hérite de leur commerce, ce que j'ai refusé tout net. Résultat, ils me nourrissent et m'ont payé un appart, mais c'est pas pour ça qu'ils sont attentionnés. Quant à ma sœur… bah, parlons-en de ma sœur. De longs cheveux noirs lisses à la japonaise, des yeux en amande (débridés, bien entendu), un visage pâle et fier… c'est ma cadette, ma petite sœur, le truc dont vous avez changé les couches (puantes) quand les parents étaient trop occupés, quoi ! Ouais, et bah elle me méprise. De mon côte, c'est la même chose. Elle n'a qu'un an de moins que moi résultat, même si elle est nettement moins futée que la première de classe que je suis, tous les mecs lui tournent autour. Et même si je rencontre enfin quelqu'un et que je l'amène à la maison, il tombe sous sa coupe et m'oublie. Résultat des courses : célibataire à vingt ans passés et peu d'amis fidèles. Je ne reste donc que la « sœur de Mikoto Ôta la mannequin des couvertures de magazine » ou « la sœur de Seiji Ôta le scientifique de robotique ».

Ensuite, parce que j'ai un physique banal. Ne vous attendez pas à : « je fais un mètre quatre-vingt », « j'ai un bonnet C depuis mes 14 ans », « j'ai des cheveux noirs avec des mèches rouges naturelles » et autres « yeux ambrés sauvages ». Nan, moi je suis banale.

Je fais un petit mètre soixante quatre (ce qui est chiant quand on veut être pris au sérieux), les cheveux auburn et des yeux dont la couleur oscille entre le vert et le marron. Je dois avoir au moins sept kilos en trop par rapport à la normale de mon âge (pas ma faute si je passe mon temps à boire du café sucré quand je dessine ou que je m'avale des tablettes de chocolat quand je déprime) et ma poitrine est comme moi : banale. Je vais pas vous faire un dessin non plus, hein ! Je n'ai ni une peau de porcelaine, ni de tatouage coloré depuis ma naissance ou de tache de naissance en forme d'étoile. Je ne suis pas l'enfant d'une prophétie ou je ne sais pas quoi, comme on en voit dans les mangas ou les romans de fantasy.

Non, je suis juste moi. Chihiro Ôta, aide mangaka de 21 ans et étudiante en archéologie.

Bon, d'accord, j'avoue, il y a au moins un truc chez moi qui est anormal… le mangaka que j'aide… bah, c'est pas n'importe lequel… c'est Masashi-san. Enfin, Kishimoto, quoi. Bah ouais… le mangaka de Naruto. Ah bah oui. Je sais, c'est la classe. Moi, je m'occupe surtout de certaines expressions des personnages ou de « petits » détails comme les yeux des Uchiha. Juste ça. Il faut dire que je connais Masashi depuis un bon bout de temps, vu que je bosse avec lui depuis le premier chapitre de son manga. Je peux donc affirmer que je connais presque toutes les répliques sur le bout des doigts.

Je répète donc, après cette petite parenthèse sur ma personne d'une banalité quasiment affligeante, que je suis malchanceuse.

Aujourd'hui, nous sortons sur le terrain avec ma classe. Nous sommes une cinquantaine à l'origine, mais comme le site est plutôt grand, on est tous divisés en groupes de cinq. Je suis donc, avec deux mecs et deux filles, en train de déterrer doucement les objets d'un tombeau ancien. Je tiens à préciser que mon école est quand même assez connue dans la région et que j'en suis rendue à ma troisième année.

La chaleur est assez écrasante au vu de notre début juin : tout le monde est en t-shirt et en jean en train de creuser. Je suis logiquement en sueur, mes cheveux attachés en chignon avec un stylo à bille (celui avec lequel je suis censée écrire mon rapport du jour, d'ailleurs). Je ne porte qu'un jean, un débardeur (j'ai laissé mon gilet sur une chaise) et des chaussures de boulot (solides : je risque pas de me faire percer la semelle par un bout de verre ou autre cochonnerie du genre).

Nos profs sont en train de s'extasier deux cents mètre plus loin sur la découverte d'un tombeau familial remontant à quelque chose comme approximativement trois milles avant Jésus-Christ. Et nous, on bosse.

Munie de mon pinceau, je tombe soudain sur un bout de bois. Intriguée, je m'affaire autour, ce qui interpelle mes camarades qui s'empressent (de façon désintéressée, bien sûr) de venir voir ma trouvaille : un coffre. C'est un coffre apparemment ancien, rectangulaire et d'une vingtaine de centimètres de long pour quinze de haut et de large, mais dont le bois et la serrure sont si rongés par le temps qu'on a l'impression qu'il va tomber en poussière d'une minute à l'autre.

- Hé, regardez-moi ça ! souffle Kenji Yamada près de mon oreille. La trouvaille de la journée ! Bon boulot, Ôta.

Je grince des dents. Ce mec se prend pour un tombeur pour le simple prétexte que les filles de la promo lui tombent dans les bras en sachant qu'il ne s'agit qu'un d'un coup d'un soir et avec ça, il est macho. Et impoli (Nda : appeler quelqu'un uniquement par son nom au Japon peut être considéré comme une insulte, surtout lorsqu'on ne le connaît pas bien).

- Appelle-moi Ôta-_san_. Et en plus, c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé. Ecrase.

Il me sort son sourire à deux yen tandis que les autres filles murmurent furieusement et que le deuxième garçon prend une attitude goguenarde.

- Je préfèrerais t'appeler Chihiro, me sort-il d'un air qui se veut charmeur.

- Ecrase.

- Allez ! C'est rien qu'un coffre ! T'as eu de la chance, c'est tout.

Je le fusille du regard avant de dire d'un ton sec en ouvrant le coffre :

- J'ai jamais de chance, Yamada-s_an_.

Et j'ai raison. Comme d'habitude.

Le coffre s'effrite aussitôt que je vois son contenu. Je reste la bouche ouverte. Plus un mot ne filtre de derrière moi. Ils se sont tus ou alors c'est moi qui n'entends plus rien.

C'est un bracelet sur un socle noir brillant.

Le socle est lisse, sans aucune marque d'écriture. C'est de la pierre, sûrement de l'obsidienne. Je le prends dans ma main droite, comme hypnotisée. C'est le bracelet qui est vraiment intriguant. A peine large d'un centimètre, on dirait une sorte de verre… ou de diamant transparent. Il y a une sorte de liquide à l'intérieur c'est vraiment étrange d'ailleurs : comme de l'essence au soleil à cause de ses couleurs quand je le mets à la lumière du jour. Et dans le liquide flotte des sortes d'étincelles… oui, je sais, c'est stupide l'idée des étincelles dans l'eau, mais c'est la seule image qui me vient à l'esprit en les regardant.

Je fais alors une chose irréfléchie. Immature. Idiote. Stupide. Illogique. Pas professionnelle et accessoirement complètement crétine.

Je _touche_ le bracelet. De ma main qui ne porte pas de gant en plastique.

Il se passe alors la chose la plus étrange et la moins scientifique de ma courte vie. La pierre se brise, partant elle aussi violemment en poussière. Quant au bijou, comme animé d'une vie propre, il se précipité sur mon poignet gauche et s'agrandit pour s'y adapter.

La seule que j'ai le temps de penser est : Et merde.

Voilà pourquoi j'ai jamais de chance.

_**TBC…**_

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Et voilà ^^ mais ne vous attendez pas rapidement à la suite (comme d'habitude) ! C'était juste pour introduire l'histoire…

Alors, verdict ?


	3. Chapitre 2

Hello ! Voici le chapitre 2 ! Je remercie ceux qui prennent la peine de venir lire ! Bonne lecture à tou(te)s !

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Pieds ? ok. Jambes ? ok. Mains ? ok. Bras ? ok. Tête ? J'ai mal…

J'ouvre les yeux. Oh ! c'est beau le ciel bleu ! Il y a plein de nuages tout blanc et… Bref ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé au juste, merde ?

Je suis allongée dans l'herbe, avec des vêtements un peu différents vu que j'ai les jambes et les bras au frais ; mes chaussures aussi ont changés vu que mes doigts de pieds sont à l'air : des sandales, donc. Je me redresse, me frottant la tête de mes deux mains.

- Bordel, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Et puis, j'ai mal à la tête… Raaaah ! J'en ai marre !

Je me lève et regarde autour de moi. Oulà, c'est pas bon du tout. Dans le genre _du tout_. Il y a des arbres autour de moi. Plein de grands arbres avec des branches solides et des feuilles vertes. Des arbres, quoi. Je suis dans une forêt. Une putain de forêt. Oui, je sais, j'ai tendance à être vulgaire quand je panique.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? Je suis où, là ?

Le décor m'est vaguement familier, sans pour autant que j'arrive à mettre un nom dessus. Je me regarde enfin et pousse un cri de stupeur.

- AAAAAAAAAH ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mes fringues ?

Je suis en effet habillée tout en noir (t-shirt et short), avec des sandales à moitié bottes qui me montent jusqu'aux genoux. Les vêtements sont amples mais me permettent de bien bouger. Je sens mon sang se glacer. Non… Noooooon… C'est pas _possible_.

On dirait des habits de ninja.

Je cours chercher quelque chose qui ressemble de près ou de loin à de l'eau. Je tombe après quelques détours sur une mince rivière et m'y observe. Je retiens un soupir de soulagement en voyant que ni mes cheveux, ni mes yeux, ni la forme de mon visage n'ont changé. Par contre… je me retiens de justesse de pousser un nouveau hurlement devant mon apparence.

J'ai la taille _et_ le poids _et_ l'air d'une fille d'environ onze ans.

- Kami-sama, aidez-moi, je crois que je vais définitivement péter les plombs…

Je me laisse tomber pour m'asseoir en tailleur et me prends la tête dans les mains. Il y a un bruit dans les buissons. Je me redresse pour me retrouver avec un kunaï sous la gorge. Bon, ne pas paniquer. J'entends une voix d'adulte souffler près de mon oreille :

- Qui es-tu ? A quel village appartiens-tu ?

_Village ?_ Ca y est, je suis bonne pour l'asile. Je fais des rêves sur des mangas où je risque de me faire tuer juste parce que je suis fringuée en ninja. Mais comme je suis un peu trop peureuse pour sortir ça à un type qui peut me tuer en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « Uchiha », je ne lui réponds que :

- Je m'appelle Chihiro Ôta ! Village ? De quoi vous parlez ?

La personne soupire et resserre son emprise sur moi. Je me retrouve à moitié collée contre un corps d'homme, mes bras croisés dans mon dos.

- Tu es une kunoichi ! Es-tu oui ou non une kunoichi de Konoha ?

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ah oui, à interner. Je n'essaie pas de me débattre, le regard fixé comme je peux sur le bras qui peut me tuer en moins d'une seconde. Je déglutis malgré moi.

- Je ne suis pas une kunoichi ! Je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivée ici si vous voulez vraiment le savoir. En plus, vous m'avez regardé : j'ai l'air si dangereuse que ça ?

La dernière phrase n'était certes pas des plus intelligentes, mais j'ai pas l'intention de crever de la main d'un ninja inconnu. En fait, j'ai pas l'intention de crever tout court. La poche accrochée à ma ceinture est fouillée d'une main, tandis que l'autre maintient le kunaï contre ma peau. Je ne bouge pas, sentant un filet de sueur froide couler dans mon dos. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. Plus _jamais_ je ne toucherais un objet ancien sans gant en plastique !

La fouille n'ayant apparemment rien donné, l'étreinte se relâche et j'inspecte mon cou : pas la plus petite égratignure. Je soupire de soulagement avant de me retourner. Je retiens de justesse un mouvement de surprise. Un masque d'oiseau lui cache le visage. Je peux néanmoins voir des cheveux bruns touffus et une stature imposante d'homme. Un katana pend à sa hanche, dans son dos. Un ANBU. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il était aussi méfiant. Mais quand même…

- Si je n'étais pas totalement certain que tu n'étais pas une ennemie, ton attitude et ta garde baissée me le prouve maintenant.

Ah, parce qu'il était _encore _sur le point de me tuer ? Youpi, je sens que je vais aimer ce fichu rêve _et _ce foutu mec. Il me prend par le bras et me charge sur son épaule comme un sac.

- Non, mais lâchez-moi !

- On ira bien plus rapidement comme ça.

Euh ? Il a quoi dans la tête ce gars ?

- Non mais vous…

Je n'ai pas le temps de plus protester que déjà il décolle. Je me retiens à grand peine de vomir, tant le sol en dessous de moi bouge vite. Le calvaire dure pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Finalement, le ninja me laisse tomber sur le sol. Je reprends difficilement mon souffle, sentant de la bile me remonter dans la gorge. En plus, j'ai le soleil en plein de la figure. Une nouvelle forme de torture est née ! Je maudis mon pauvre corps d'une dizaine d'années.

- Nous sommes arrivés.

Je crois que mon derrière l'a remarqué, tu sais ? Mais la réplique se perd au fond de ma gorge. Il y a un truc qui cloche.

On est bien à Konoha, ok. Mais la structure du village est… un peu différente de d'habitude. Je me relève doucement et mes yeux s'agrandissent.

Oui, là, il y a _vraiment _un truc qui va pas. Le Monument des Hokages…

_Pourquoi il n'y a que les trois premières têtes de pierre ?_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Et là, pour la première (mais certainement pas la dernière) fois à Konoha, je fais une mimique gênée accompagnée de l'imparable :

- Rien ! Ca va aller. Je trouvais juste ces visages de pierre étranges.

La poitrine du ninja se gonfle de fierté tandis que je me mords un peu la lèvre. Je n'aime pas mentir.

- Il représente les Hokages, les ninjas les plus forts de Konoha ! Souviens t'en.

- Oui, oui.

- D'ailleurs, je dois aller faire mon rapport, maintenant que j'y pense.

Je le sens mal.

- Et ?

En moins d'une seconde, je rejoue le rôle de sac de patates.

- Lâchez-moi !

En moins d'une minute, il me relaisse tomber par terre. Je hoquette tant il est allé vite. La voix d'un vieil homme me fait relever la tête.

- Tori*, qui est cette enfant ?

Hokage le Troisième : c'est bel et bien le shinobi assis en face de nous. Malgré sa soixantaine d'années bien sonnées, son regard perçant me cloue par terre. Je commence à en avoir marre d'être traitée comme une moins que rien ! Je décide donc d'affronter son regard, affichant une moue boudeuse. Il vient tout de même de dire que je suis une enfant, non mais ho !

…

C'est moi ou ce genre de pensées vient de me faire retomber en enfance, justement ?

- Je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt, Hokage-sama. J'ai jugée qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse et comme elle disait ne pas savoir comment elle était arrivée là-bas, elle doit être amnésique. Cependant, elle se souvient de son nom.

Je serre les dents devant les yeux scrutateurs du ninja. Pourquoi ils me considèrent tous comme dangereuse ? J'ai rien fait, moi ! Un détail me fait cependant tiquer. Je peux lire les kanjis sur les murs.

Autrement dit, ce n'est pas un rêve. Kami-sama, je suis dans la merde.

En plus, le Troisième n'est pas aussi âgé qu'il ne le paraissait au début du manga. Donc, je suis à une époque antérieure à la naissance de Naruto. D'après le Mont Hokage, je suis même _avant_ la nomination de Minato Namikaze en tant que Quatrième.

J'ai vraiment pas de chance. Le coup du bracelet qui fait changer de monde, ça n'arrive qu'à moi ! C'est pas juste. Si au moins j'avais un truc pour me guider, du genre « Devenir kunoichi pour les Nulles ». Mais là, rien.

- Je-je m'appelle Chihiro Ôta.

L'ANBU se retourne brusquement. Je pourrais presque voir son regard furieux malgré le masque. J'ajoute donc, tournant un peu la tête en bougonnant :

- … Hokage-sama.

Celui-ci a un petit rire, qui me fait me renfrogner encore plus. Lorsqu'il s'arrête, il a l'air plus amusé qu'autre chose.

- Eh bien, Chihiro, si nous ne trouvons rien d'inquiétant à ton compte, je pense que tu pourrais t'installer au village. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire ?

Je réfléchis brièvement.

Ma curiosité est plus forte que le reste. Malgré le fait que j'ai toujours été pire que nulle en sport, je veux voir de mes propres yeux les prouesses des ninjas de Konoha. Et surtout, je veux comprendre ce qui m'est arrivé. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix alors que…

- Pourquoi pas kunoichi ?

Je fusille Tori du regard. Il a le chic pour m'anticiper celui-là ! Je sens que je vais pas m'entendre avec lui.

- C'est ce que j'allais dire.

Sarutobi tousse pour cacher son amusement et fait un petit signe de la main pour nous congédier.

- Tori, amène Chihiro à l'administration le temps que nous regardions quelques petites choses dans les archives.

Ouais, voir s'ils trouvent pas quelque chose de louche sur mon compte, quoi. Genre : ninja de 11 ans nukenin de rang S. Ha ha ha, la bonne blague.

- Demain, tu commenceras ta vie de kunoichi, Chihiro.

Youpi.

J'ai un manque de chance assez effrayant.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

*Tori : Oiseau. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre idée sur le coup…

A la prochaine :) Je risque sans doute de poster plus souvent que d'habitude avec les vacances. Reviews ? (mode chibi activé)


	4. Chapitre 3

**WARNING SPOILS : tome 53 !** Venez pas vous plaindre après…

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Quelque chose sonne. Quelque chose de loin, très loin… juste à côté de ma tête, en fait.

Je grogne et envoie valser mon réveil par terre. Je reste un peu sous les couvertures, attendant que mon esprit se réveille tranquillement. Je suis crevée…

J'étouffe un bâillement, restant allongée à penser à ce qui m'est arrivé depuis hier. J'ai été répertoriée à Konoha en tant qu'orpheline et on m'a filé un appartement. Personnellement, ça ne m'étonnerait pas du tout que l'autre ANBU (Tori, c'est pas ça ?) ait le double de mes clés, mais alors pas _du tout_. Résultat, j'ai un appart plus petit que le précèdent, mais tout aussi confortable. J'aime bien la vie à Konoha, si ça se résume à ça. Je pense soudain que j'ai cours ce matin. Prise d'un mauvais pré sentiment, je relève la tête et regarde lentement en direction de mon réveil, dont la lueur rouge me nargue sur le sol.

- 8 heures et quart ! Merde, les cours commencent à vingt !

Je saute de mon lit, m'habille en deux minutes (les mêmes vêtements que la veille), enfile avec peine mes sandales et me donne quelques coups de brosses avant de m'attacher les cheveux en queue de cheval haute. Je ne prends même pas le temps de manger : j'attrape mes clés, ferme la porte en vitesse et dévale l'escalier. Je tiens à préciser que j'habite au quatrième étage… Je sors de mon immeuble, coure sur deux rues, puis, le souffle court, je continue à marcher. Une rue plus loin, je coure encore. Deux rues après, je m'arrête et finis par demander mon chemin à un marchant de glace qui passe.

- Excusez-moi, vous savez où se trouve l'académie ?

Il me regarde de haut en bas, perplexe, avant de débiter d'un ton très rapide :

- Vous prenez deux rues à gauche, vous tournez à droite près de la bibliothèque, vous tournez à gauche, à droite, puis encore à droite et…

- C'est bon, merci, je lui fais.

La journée commence mal.

Je n'entends même pas son « et vous êtes arrivés » que je recommence à courir. Foutu réveil ! Et foutu ANBU qui a voulu que j'intègre la classe de personnes de mon âge je veux dire… mon âge physique. Marmonnant des jurons, je ne ralentis pas et finit par arriver devant un grand bâtiment que je reconnais grâce au kanji le représentant : l'académie militaire. Je m'arrête un peu pour souffler et entre sitôt que ma respiration est redevenue normale. Tout est en bois, à part les murs : ça me change de mon université moderne ! Mes pas résonnent dans les couloirs en plus, je ne sais même pas où aller ! Je soupire et décide de voir dans les salles de classe. Je sens que ma journée va être longue…

Je frappe à une première porte, après être montée au deuxième étage. J'ouvre et mon cœur s'accélère tandis que le rouge me monte aux joues en même temps que la gêne m'envahit. Il n'y a aucun visage que je connais là-dedans, et en plus les élèves n'ont même pas dix ans.

- Ve-veuillez m'excuser, je bafouille.

Je referme la porte dans un grand fracas et m'en éloigne, comme si le professeur allait sortir pour me faire la morale. Je calme les battements de mon cœur du mieux que je peux avant de trouver le courage de frapper à la porte suivante. Là encore, inconnu au bataillon. Cette fois, les élèves sont trop âgés.

- _Pardon du dérangement_, je souffle à toute vitesse.

Je claque la porte aussi sec et maudit ma malchance. Je jette un regard furieux à mon bracelet, me retenant de l'engueuler à voix haute. C'est de sa faute, tout ça ! …

Bon d'accord, le fait de ne pas se réveiller, c'était la mienne. Mais j'avais bien le droit de rêver que je rentrerais pendant la nuit, non ?

Je m'avance vers la dernière porte située sur le côté droit du couloir et espère que ce sera la bonne. J'ouvre après avoir frappé deux coups… et devient à moitié sourde.

- Je serai la première femme Hokage ! Dattebane !

Le temps que mes yeux se remettent droit dans mes orbites me paraît étonnamment long. Qui est l'énergumène qui a dit ça, déjà ? La réplique me dit quelque chose… je crois… je crois que j'en avais parlé avec Masashi-san. Quand les petites étoiles qui flottaient devant mes yeux disparaissent, je vois une classe d'élèves de mon âge. Une fille aux longs cheveux rouges se tient auprès du professeur. Manifestement, c'est elle qui vient de crier et accessoirement de me rendre à moitié sourde. Un doute me glace le sang.

Non… Non, c'est quand même pas… Kami-sama, ne me dites pas que vous avez poussé le bouchon jusque _là _?

Eh ben, on dirait que si. Parce que la fille qui se tient devant moi, je la reconnaitrais entre mille, bien que je ne l'ai dessiné qu'une seule fois et même pas en entier. _Kushina Uzumaki_. La mère de Naruto. Oh merde…

- Tu es Chihiro Ôta, je suppose ?

La voix du professeur me tire de mes pensées. Je le regarde dans les yeux et hoche la tête avec empressement. Je pense définitivement que mon esprit est en train de se ré adapter à ce nouveau corps. Ca en devient consternant !

- Tu veux te présenter ?

Non, non, non, non ! Mais je fais timidement oui de la tête et me tourne vers la classe. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues et déglutis. Tous les élèves me regardent comme si j'étais une bête de foire, l'accueil normal pour une nouvelle. C'est fou ce que les gosses de onze ans sont influençables et impressionnables ! Si jamais j'attrape le mec qui a créé ce bracelet…

- Je-je m'appelle Chihiro Ôta, je vais avoir onze ans en juin. J'espère pouvoir m'intégrer parmi vous !

Menteuse, me souffle une partie de mon esprit. Car je viens de reconnaître plusieurs têtes. L'un, affalé sur sa table de tout son long, a des cheveux noirs : Shikaku Nara, le père de Shikamaru. Son voisin, tout occupé à se goinfrer de chips, m'a à peine regardé : Chôza Akimichi, le père de Chôji. Près d'eux est assis un gars androgyne, blond platine aux yeux bleu foncé : Inoichi Yamanaka, le père d'Ino.

Je déglutis en voyant quelques autres : Tsume Inuzuka, la mère de Kiba Shibi Aburame, le père de Shino Hiashi Hyûga, père d'Hinata et son frère jumeau Hizashi, père de Neji Fugaku Uchiha, le père d'Itachi et de Sasuke et… un garçon blond au visage blanc, qui me paraît assez fragile sur le coup, mais je manque de tomber par terre en le reconnaissant : Minato Namikaze ! Kami-sama, je suis dans la classe d'un futur Hokage ! Remarquant que le professeur me montre une place, je m'y assois avec une certaine appréhension. Mon cœur bat la chamade dans ma poitrine. J'entends chacun se présenter pour moi et Kushina.

Certaines remarques me font pouffer, du genre « galère, j'ai jamais demandé à venir ici, mais ma mère a insisté, alors… galère ! » ou « Je suis du clan Yamanaka ! je vais tous vous éblouir avec mes techniques ! ». D'autres me font frissonner : « Je suis du clan Uchiha. Bienvenue parmi nous. » (d'un ton froid et détaché) ou « Je suis Hiashi et voici mon frère Hizashi » (le membre de la Bunke ne bouge même pas). Seule l'une d'entre elles me fait relever la tête.

- Je veux devenir un grand Hokage pour que tout le monde dans le village puisse me reconnaître.

Il a dit ça avec un sourire, la main sur le cœur. Celui qu'on surnommera plus tard l'Eclair Jaune il sort du lot. Je tourne aussitôt la tête et observe le tableau d'un œil rageur. Je n'aurais jamais pensé revenir dans ce genre de salle. Une fois que tout le monde s'est présenté, le professeur se racle la gorge. Je le regarde de haut en bas : il a les cheveux bruns touffus et une stature imposante qui rappelle celle d'Ibiki, le maître des tortures. Je penche la tête sur le côté en me disant qu'il me rappelle franchement quelqu'un.

C'est en sentant son regard se poser sur moi que je comprends et retiens un soupir bruyant de frustration. Je ne suis pas du tout libre de mes mouvements, en fin de compte ! Car à moins que quelqu'un me prouve le contraire, le type qui est censé m'apprendre à devenir une kunoichi accomplie… eh ben, c'est Tori ! Le sale ANBU qui a failli me tuer deux fois ! Il a un sourire satisfait devant ma réaction : en effet, contrairement à d'habitude, je n'ai pas rougi mais blêmi. Il est pas si mou le Troisième, finalement.

Je soupire intérieurement et tente de me concentrer sur la leçon du jour.

- Aujourd'hui, clame Tori, nous allons étudier la Deuxième Grande Guerre Ninja ! Plus précisément, nous allons étudier les situations qui ont menés à cet affrontement.

En entendant les divers soupirs et exclamations étouffées, je devine que le sujet n'est pas très aimé.

- Silence ! Et ouvrez vos livres à la page 394 !

Les protestations s'estompent et tout le monde obéit, moi comprise. Malgré mes bonnes intentions, je décroche cependant assez vite. Si ce n'est que pour apprendre des noms et des dates qu'on m'a amené ici, je sens que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Les yeux scrutateurs de l'ANBU me remettent néanmoins dans le droit chemin, puisque je me mets à copier comme les autres. Vive l'école.

Une heure me paraît affreusement longue. Apparemment, c'est la même chose pour tout le monde. Hiashi se retient de bâiller, Fugaku n'arrête pas de cligner des yeux, Minato dodeline de la tête, Kushina se repose sur une des ses mains et Shikaku s'est carrément endormi sur sa table. Bon bah, au final, je crois que je me débrouille plutôt bien !

Lorsque la cloche sonne, les élèves se précipitent dehors. Je me fonds dans la foule, ne tenant _absolument_ pas à me retrouver seule avec Tori. Une fois dans la cour, je me mets dans l'ombre d'un arbre et regarde les groupes. Evidemment, les clans Yamanaka, Nara et Akimichi sont ensembles. Je vois que les frères Hyûga ont rejoints des élèves des classes supérieures, comme Fugaku : leur famille, sans doute. Minato, à mon plus grand étonnement, reste avec les garçons de la classe. Kushina va s'asseoir dans un coin et observe tout ce beau monde, une étrange lueur dans ses yeux. Je croise son regard gris-violet l'espace d'un instant. Je suis assez honteuse de mon comportement, puisque je me détourne aussitôt. Ne pas intervenir ! Lorsque j'ai attrapé les clés de mon appartement la veille, je me le suis promis ! Je ne dois pas devenir proche des personnages principaux ! Malgré cela, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de continuer à lui jeter des coups d'œil que j'espère discrets : exactement comme je l'avais vu, son visage rond et ses cheveux rouges font penser à une tomate. Je retiens un petit rire, honteuse de mon propre comportement et hausse les sourcils en voyant des garçons l'approcher.

- Kushina, c'est ça ? demande celui qui paraissait être le leader, un gamin de douze ans aux cheveux orange vif

- D'où est-ce que tu viens ? fait un autre, plus petit, mais avec des yeux brillants de curiosité.

Kushina prend le temps de répondre, les jaugeant de la tête aux pieds. Elle n'a pas du tout l'air impressionnée de leur nombre.

- Du village d'Uzushio.

La réponse ne leur convient pas : une grimace commune s'étale sur tous les visages. Leur pensée était claire comme de l'eau de roche : « Qu'est-ce qu'une fille du Pays des Tourbillons venait faire chez eux ? »

- Pourquoi t'es venue ici, si t'étais dans un village caché ? ose une nouvelle fois le petit.

La rouquine hausse les épaules et mon cœur se serre. Je sais qu'elle ne peut pas dire la vérité. Elle ne peut pas répondre qu'elle est venue ici pour qu'on scelle en elle le démon-renard. J'apprécie son courage lorsqu'elle répond d'un ton détaché :

- Je ne sais pas. Ce sont mes parents qui l'ont décidé.

La foule murmure et le petit reprend la parole, sur injonction du leader. Une expression amusée passe sur leur visage et je prends peur. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ?

- Tes parents ! Et t'es pas au courant de la raison ?

Là, c'est Kushina qui commence à me faire flipper. Ses yeux ont l'air de lancer des éclairs tant elle est agacée.

- Même si je le savais, en quoi ça vous regarde ?

L'insulte tombe, venant du gamin aux cheveux roux.

- Sale tomate ! Me parle pas comme ça ! Quand je pense qu'en plus t'as le culot de dire que tu veux devenir Hokage !

Soit dit en passant, je le trouve quand même _très_ mal placé pour l'insulter. Mais vu le regard soudain flamboyant de la Jinchuriki, elle va le lui faire comprendre elle-même, je crois !

Sous mes yeux effarés, la troupe d'aspirants ninjas se fait démolir brutalement par la furie qu'est la mère de Naruto. Une Sakura avant l'heure, somme toute.

- C'est qui la tomate, maintenant ?

Elle a pas l'air d'avoir aimé. Je soupire mais la tristesse et la pitié m'envahisse. Masashi-san nous a tous expliqué à quel point la vie des Jinchurikis était dure, et je crois que je comprends un tout petit peu ce qu'elle doit ressentir. J'ai beau ne pas posséder de super pouvoir, je sais ce que c'est que de se sentir seule, abandonnée. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps seule, dans mon appartement ou à déambuler dans Tôkyô. Ce sentiment est dur, très dur est maîtriser et je sais aussi que les amis sont une bouffée d'air frais, une bouée de sauvetage à laquelle on peut s'accrocher lorsqu'on ne va pas bien.

Mon regard tombe de nouveau sur mon bracelet. Combien de temps vais-je rester ainsi, jouant le rôle de l'amnésique dans ce village de manga ? Combien de temps avant de revoir l'atelier de Masashi-san et de retrouver les planches de Naruto ?

La cloche me sort soudain de mes pensées déprimantes et je me dirige vers la salle de classe. Il faut à tout prix que je trouve un moyen pour rentrer !

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Et Bonne année 2011 à tous ! D

Une petite Review pour la route ?


	5. Chapitre 4

Konbanwa ! (ou Konichiwa, vu que je ne sais pas à quelle heure vous allez lire).

Tout d'abord, les réponses aux reviews :

_**Superlils : **__Chihiro est assez sarcastique, en effet… Elle a une mauvaise opinion d'elle-même et aussi des autres, ce qui fait qu'elle est souvent en train de ruminer dans son coin quand un truc ne va pas. Et oui, j'écris français ^^' enfin, je crois… La jeunesse des vieux : une époque pas assez exploitée à mon goût, que ce soit dans le manga ou en termes de fanfictions : je ne peux pas voir Minato-sama ! *part se cacher pour éviter la crise de fangirlisme aigue* Gambatte à toi aussi ! :)_

_**Adaska : **__Bonne idée ? Bonne écriture ? Ca va me faire rougir, tout ça ! ^^ Plus sérieusement, j'espère que j'aurais le temps d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette fiction, car elle me tient à cœur : j'ai essayé de ne pas faire de Chihiro une mary-sue qui atterrit au bon endroit au bon moment et qui apprend tout très vite, mais plutôt quelqu'un de simple et franc (hum hum, plus ou moins…) qui doit se débrouiller comme une grande dans un corps de petite face au monde des ninjas ! Je déborde un peu du sujet, mais bon… Merci pour les encouragements !_

Précision numéro 1 : l'histoire se passe trente-cinq ans avant le début du manga. Je n'ai pas la chronologie, je fais donc ça un peu à tâtons… Si on suit mon raisonnement (et le scénario de cette fiction), Minato devrait avoir vingt-trois ans lors de son combat contre Kyûbi. Vous êtes prévenus !

Précision numéro 2 : quelques reviews ne seraient pas de refus pour savoir ce qu'on pense de moi… J'essaie de ne pas faire de Chihiro une mary-sue comme dans beaucoup d'autres fanfics que j'ai pu lire (déjà qu'elle a atterrit au bon endroit)… Merci d'avance ! ^^'

Et maintenant, bonne lecture !

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Je pose mon crayon sur la table et m'étire en bâillant. Pfffou, enfin fini ! Je ne supporte plus (et c'est un doux euphémisme, soyons honnête) les tests écrits depuis que… hum… le bracelet a fait des siennes en me "rajeunissant". Ca fait deux mois, mais j'ai toujours du mal à accepter ça ! Il faut dire que ma maturité en a pris un coup : à croire que mon esprit s'est adapté à mon corps. Nan, mais je vous jure… Je jette un regard à la salle, me mettant à l'aise et croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Le professeur me regarde d'un air inquiétant, ses yeux sombres me fixant jusqu'à ce que je tourne la tête. Je ne rougis pas avec lui, je _blêmis_. C'est bête, vu que je n'ai _presque _rien à me reprocher.

…

Bon d'accord, passer sous silence le fait que je viens d'un autre monde c'est quand même un gros secret. Mais il y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat non plus.

Comment ça, c'est une raison pour se méfier de moi ? Pas du tout !

Soupirant de la bataille ardue (je n'aime _vraiment_ pas mentir)que j'ai avec ma conscience, j'observe les élèves de ma classe. Kushina a l'air très inspirée par le plafond (ironie, quand tu nous tiens…), Fugaku gratte des lignes et des lignes avec le visage impassible, Minato dort sur sa table… oui, il dort sur sa table : ce gars est genin depuis trois semaines, je vous l'ai pas dit ? A 10 ans ! Et on s'étonne qu'il soit devenu Hokage, après ça… J'avoue que j'ai douté de lui en voyant son air de fillette, mais je crois que je ne dirais pas la même chose si je reste assez longtemps pour le voir prendre du grade. Bref, donc Shikaku dort aussi, Tsume mâchonne son crayon de ses crocs (faut bien employer le mot) et…

- Posez vos crayons, c'est fini !

J'entends plusieurs grognements et protestations, mais l'ANBU est intransigeant : il ramasse toutes les copies, réveillant au passage nos deux dormeurs. J'ai un petit sourire satisfait de mon travail : bien qu'étant continuellement assise dans le fond, j'écoute attentivement les cours en permanence, curieuse (on est scientifique ou pas, que voulez-vous) de ce qu'on peut enseigner aux jeunes ninjas. Je ne suis pas déçue : cela me change assez radicalement des maths ou des SVT ! L'Histoire aussi est à ré apprendre _intégralement_ ! Moi qui suis une historienne dans l'âme, ça me désespère en même temps que ça me donne du courage. D'autant plus que ma mémoire et ma logique d'adulte sont bien là… et me tirent de mauvais pas.

La cloche sonne et nous sortons donc dans la cour. Frissonnant à cause du froid, je me pose dans un coin et sort distraitement un livre. J'essaie de m'y plonger, mais je relève rapidement les yeux pour regarder distraitement mes camarades. Je prends une feuille blanche qui traînait dans le bouquin, sort un stylo de ma poche et commence à dessiner d'un trait impatient les silhouettes.

Je ne me mêle pas aux autres… alors autant en profiter le plus possible pour les dessiner. Cela fait deux mois que je suis bloquée ici sans aucune piste pour rentrer chez moi. Je suis allée à la bibliothèque de Konoha, cherchant surtout dans les livres de légende afin d'y trouver un cas similaire au mien. En plus, je ne peux pas demander de l'aide parce que je suis sûre que Tori me suit encore dès qu'il en a l'occasion. Bref, j'ai rien, nada, niet, ZERO ! Je suis à sec au niveau renseignement et espoir, si j'en ai eu un jour. Quand je pense au nombre de fangirls hystériques qui tueraient pour prendre ma place !… quoique, peut-être pas à la même époque que moi. Je ricane intérieurement : qui voudrait être décalée de _35 ans_ par rapport au début du manga ? surtout pour voir Sasuke, Gaara ou les membres d'Akatsuki ? et avec un corps de gamine ? Pas grand monde, je crois…

La cloche sonne à nouveau, me sortant de mes pensées déprimantes à souhait. Je range mon dessin puis mon cahier. Puisque nous sommes mardi, c'est la salle d'entraînement ! Je grogne d'avance à l'idée de me retrouver dans cette pièce. Je suis mes camarades, prenant soin de bien rester à l'arrière du groupe. Choisissant un angle mort du professeur, je pince des lèvres.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire des duos !

Galère !... Je regarde les autres élèves avec une appréhension non-dissimulée. Je sais que je suis censée devenir kunoichi, mais je suis franchement nulle.

Mais dans le genre _vraiment _! Mon taïjutsu est désespérant, mon lancer de kunaïs (ou de shurikens) est médiocre, je ne suis pas encore capable de contrer un genjutsu : bref, un FIASCO ! Si je ne meurs pas dans les tortures qu'on m'infligera si on découvre mon secret, ce sera lors de ma première mission. M'enfin, on ne peut pas dire que je ne m'y attendais pas : j'ai toujours été nulle en sport depuis le collège, c'était un miracle si j'avais la moyenne, c'est pour dire ! J'ai toujours eu tout dans la tête (et encore… ma tête est pas très productive la plupart du temps, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire) et rien dans les bras. Je suis donc la bonne dernière de la classe, très loin derrière les autres. Je peux par contre les observer faire leur techniques et _ça_, ça vaut toutes les mauvaises notes du monde ! Je suis fascinée par leur maîtrise de tous ces objets dangereux, bien que je sache que beaucoup vont devenir Jônins et que cela n'est donc rien par rapport à leur futur niveau. Surtout ceux de Minato et Kushina.

Parlons-en de ceux-là, tiens : ils ne se parlent pas ! Je me doutais bien que Masashi-san avait raison à propos de leur distance, mais à ce point-là… Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'attendre au coup de foudre entre eux, mais j'aime bien voir les couples se former. J'espère être au premier rang pour voir ça.

La voix d Tori me ramène à l'instant présent :

- Chihiro et Kushina ! Vous travaillerez le lancer et le taïjutsu puisque vous ne maîtrisez pas bien le genjutsu !

Je relève aussitôt la tête, que j'avais penchée pendant que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Quoi, quoi, quoi ? _Coin, coin, coin !_ **(1) **Ta gueule, conscience stupide. Une vague de panique me submerge, je sens que j'ai encore blêmi et mon cœur s'accélère. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce CRETIN d'ANBU me mette en duo avec un des principaux ? Vous vous foutez _vraiment _de ma gueule, Kami-sama ! Ca doit bien vous amuser de là-haut, assis sur votre foutu petit nuage rose chamallow !

Je jette un regard noir au professeur, qui me rend un sourire carnassier. Ouais, c'est ça, fous-toi de moi, _espèce de_…

- Tu es Chihiro Ôta, c'est bien ça ?

Je me tourne vers la personne qui vient de me stopper dans mes pensées meurtrières (et suicidaires, puisque je dois l'être pour penser m'attaquer à un ANBU avec un niveau pareil… c'est même plus du zéro pour cent de survie, ca plonge dans les négatifs). Je déglutis assez bruyamment.

- Et-et toi, tu es Kushina U-Uzumaki ?

Le naturel qui revient au galop ! Moi qui aie eu un mal fou à me débarrasser de ce fichu bégaiement quand j'étais gosse, voilà qu'il se pointe pile au moment où je m'y attendais pas. Bah, faut _encore _remercier l'imbécile de génie qui a créé ce bracelet, je suppose.

- Ouais. Dattebane.

Encore ce tic de langage ! Je la regarde discrètement de haut en bas. Ses cheveux brillants d'un roux flamboyant lui arrive déjà jusqu'aux hanches, ondulant avec douceur : je les trouve vraiment magnifiques, surtout comparés aux miens. Elle s'est habillée en blanc avec des résilles sur les jambes et la poitrine, une vraie tenue de ninja. Ses yeux d'un étrange violet me transpercent alors que je remonte jusqu'à son visage rond. Je retiens de justesse un sourire : c'est vrai qu'elle ressemble à une tomate, mais Konoha changera d'avis lorsqu'elle sera devenue femme ! Une femme superbe, celle d'Hokage le Quatrième. Je jette d'ailleurs un discret coup d'œil à celui-là : il est avec une de ses fangirls et tente tant bien que mal d'échapper à son étreinte, l'air plus que gêné. Là, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te faire rire ?

Ne la regardant pas dans les yeux, je suis capable de répondre sans bégayer.

- Rien, juste que j'irais presque plaindre Minato-san d'avoir autant de groupies à ses trousses !

- Presque ?

Je me retourne vers elle, m'appuyant d'un pied sur l'autre. J'ai une discussion avec Kushina Uzumaki et voilà que mon corps prend des attitudes de gamines ! « J'ai jamais de chance » attitude…

- Je préfère être seule que mal accompagnée.

- C'est pour ça que t'es tout le temps toute seule à dessiner ?

Aïe, elle frappe là où ça fait mal ! Mais heureusement, l'ANBU nous rappelle à l'ordre.

- Chihiro, ce n'est pas le moment de bavarder ! Tu ferais mieux de travailler ton lancer !

Je tourne le dos au professeur après lui avoir hoché la tête d'un coup sec. Furieuse, je me place devant la cible (avec des cercles blancs et rouges, une torture pour les yeux !) et sort des shurikens de ma poche. Les lançant d'un coup sec, je marmonne quelques insanités et me tourne avant de laisser la place à Kushina. Ses yeux devenus ronds comme des soucoupes me perturbent. J'agite ma main devant ses yeux.

- Allô, il y a quelqu'un ? Kushina-san ?

HA ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fous, moi ? Mon ancien âge reprend le contrôle juste quand il ne faut pas, franchement ! Je m'écarte aussitôt, mais elle me montre silencieusement la cible du doigt. Intriguée, je me retourne… et manque de faire une crise cardiaque.

Tous mes shurikens sont plantés dans la partie rouge du centre.

- Wahou !

Je me frotte les yeux devant ce phénomène. Vive l'adrénaline ! Je me rectifie cependant devant le regard suspicieux de l'ANBU : à bas l'adrénaline ! Je suis sûre qu'il va repartir dans son trip de « criminelle-de-rang-S-de-onze-ans-infiltrée »… Galère !... Même Minato ou Fugaku ne font pas des lancers pareils ! Je pousse un profond soupir avant d'arracher mes armes à la cible de bois. Un gars de ma classe me regarde avec des yeux bizarres. Je me fusille du regard. Il s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche mais Kushina intervient.

- Retourner bosser si vous voulez arriver à ce résultat, au lieu de rester plantés là comme des idiots ! Dattebane !

Je l'observe, particulièrement bien surprise. Elle esquisse un petit sourire et un rosissement vient colorer ses joues.

- Me-merci, je bredouille.

Kami-sama, je vous hais.

Elle prend un air gêné, se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

- Tu es bien la première à m'appeler par mon prénom, dattebane !

Je lui souris d'une façon amicale avant de la laisser lancer. Je me retiens de lâcher un cri de désespoir devant sa façon de bouger et de se battre. Jamais je ne rattraperais son niveau, même en m'entraînant ! Ses kunaïs se plantent tous près du centre, à intervalles irréguliers. Lorsque je recommence, mes tirs reprennent leur niveau médiocre sous les yeux sombres de Tori. Mon cœur bat la chamade dans ma poitrine et la question que Kushina me pose n'y est pas pour rien :

- Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas la tomate, comme les autres ?

Ma gorge se serre devant autant de détresse. Bien sûr, je ne peux pas lui dire que je compatis à son sort et que j'ai même un peu pitié d'elle : je ne suis pas suicidaire, non mais ho ! Par contre, je peux essayer ça... :

- Je-je-je ne juge pas les gens sur leurs a-apparences, mais pou-pour les choix qu'ils font.

Et c'est reparti pour une crise de bégaiement intensif ! Nan, mais je vous jure ! Cependant, à voir son visage, je sais que j'ai visé juste. Si je ne sais pas lancer correctement des armes ninjas, il faut croire que je sais au moins parler aux gens. Ma connaissance de leurs personnalités et de leurs points faibles m'aide aussi, je dois dire. La Jinchuriki m'adresse un sourire éclatant de joie, auquel je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre.

Finalement, ma journée n'est pas si pourrie que ça !

Nos trois heures d'entraînement passent plus vite que je ne pensais possible : travailler en duo m'a fait du bien, surtout avec Kushina. Pourtant, une pointe de culpabilité m'assaille. Ne m'étais-je pas dit que je devais à tout prix éviter de changer l'Histoire ? Je sais qu'il arrive des choses horribles aux personnes qui veulent modifier le passé **(2 ) **et le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle pour la pauvre dessinatrice que je suis.

Je viens de sortir de l'académie, rangeant mes affaires sans un mot avec la ferme intention de repartir chez moi sans croiser personne. Ma solitude me tord le cœur devant les parents qui viennent chercher leurs enfants. Je n'ai jamais connu de figure maternelle pleine de tendresse, ou de père si attentionné que cela me tournerait la tête. Mon frère a toujours été indifférent à mon sort et c'est à peine si ma sœur se retient de cracher à mon visage lorsqu'elle me voie. Je n'ai jamais eu que mes amis pour me soutenir et aujourd'hui ils ne sont plus là à cause d'un bracelet changeur de monde…

Je connais mes limites : et me mettre ma classe puis ensuite tout Konoha à dos parce que je suis renfermée les dépasse largement.

Un bruit de course me sort de mes pensées toujours aussi noires et je me retourne. Je sursaute violemment face à la tête rousse qui vient d'envahir mon champ de vision.

- Kami-sama, Kushina-san ! J'ai failli avoir une attaque !

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents. Ouh là, je le sens pas bien.

- Tu peux arrêter avec le « –san ». Tu sais que tu ne bégaies pas quand tu as peur ? Je crois que c'est l'adrénaline qui te fait ça ! m'affirme-t-elle.

Euh, oui ? Si tu le dis…

- Et je peux sa-savoir pou-pourquoi tu me courais après ?

Ses poings se serrent nerveusement et elle plonge son regard dans le mien.

- Tu veux bien être mon amie ?

…

Kami-sama, je vous HAIS ! je n'ai aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle vous faites ça, mais c'est de l'acharnement ! Je vais vous poursuivre pour harcèlement !

…

Ca se peut au moins, d'attaquer un Dieu en justice ?

…

- Ca va, Chihiro ?

Oh, qui m'appelle ? Je retombe sur terre et me mords la lève devant l'air inquiet de Kushina. Comment je suis censée résister à cette bouille d'ange, HEIN ? Je parlais d'amis il y a deux minutes. Et bien, dans ce cas…

- Ok !

MERDE ! C'est vraiment moi qui ai dit ça ? Je sens que je viens de faire une grosse bêtise mais je n'arrive pas à regretter ma décision devant la figure joyeuse de la petite fille. Tant pis !

_**A ce moment-là, je ne savais pas que je venais de mettre en marche un rouage infernal… Que j'étais entrée dans un labyrinthe bourré de pièges plus tordus et dangereux les uns que les autres… Je n'avais pas la moindre de ce à quoi je venais de m'engager, pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire ! **_**(3)**

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**1 :** Reflets d'Acides powaa ! Références bizarres, je sais ! Mais ça me vient tout seul, cette réplique… Disclaimer à JBX ! ^^

**2 :** Harry Potter powaa ! Ce n'est pas du plagia, mais presque dans le Prisonnier d'Azkaban, il y a aussi une histoire de changer/ne pas changer le passé.

**3 :** Re-disclaimer, mais cette fois à Tim Burton ! Une expression que j'ai tirée de « l'étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack ».

A la prochaine !

P.S. : Et n'oubliez pas les reviews, onegai !


	6. Chapitre 5

Re-salut, les gens !

Comme je suis à fond sur cette fic, je fais un p'tit cadeau en publiant ce chapitre aussi vite ^^ (ceux qui ont pu lire d'autres de mes fics savent à quel point mon rythme de parution est… lent. Hum hum)

Bref, réponse aux reviews !

_**Superlils : **__Nan, ne t'inquiète pas, je le prends pas mal ^^ je te comprends, on tombe sur des fics parfois - .-' désespérantes en matière d'orthographe ! Il y en a qui aurait _vraiment _besoin de bêta-lecteurs… Bref, je rectifie ta pensée : Minato n'est pas con, juste un peu trop optimiste… et aussi altruiste à mort (l'expression est bien choisie, reira-chan35 !). Quant aux sarcasmes, c'est pas près de s'arrêter, loin de là. C'est dans le caractère de Chihiro (et de pas mal de gens) de faire de « l'autodérision ». Et poursuivre Dieu, elle y repensera plus que jamais dans les prochains chapitres… mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Et moi aussi je trouve que Kushina est très belle ! Nan mais ! Ja ne ^^_

Passons maintenant au chapitre…

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Ah, Konoha !

Magnifique village caché des feuilles, toujours baigné de soleil. Agglomération prospère et pleine de vie. Ses maisons colorées nous surprennent de leur beauté, les personnes de leur gentillesse et…

- Hé, la tomate !

- Je te permets pas, abruti, dattebane !

Kushina Uzumaki de sa violence… Nan, mais franchement, pourquoi faut-il _toujours_ qu'elle réagisse au quart de tour pour aller massacrer les mecs qui l'insultent ? Je soupire mais me mets à sourire devant la mimique furieuse de celle qui est devenue mon amie. Debout au milieu d'un tas de garçons assommés avec de grosses bosses sur le haut de leurs crânes, elle lève le poing. Se détendant, elle pousse un cri de victoire avant de venir me rejoindre. Je roule des yeux dans mes orbites : c'est fou ce qu'elle peut passer rapidement à autre chose ! La foule nous regarde avec des yeux un peu blasés, mais je ris silencieusement. J'aime bien ce trait de caractère, chez elle. Enfin, tant que ce n'est pas sur moi qu'elle l'applique…

- Tu viens, Chihiro ?

- J'arrive…

Hallucinant, n'est-ce pas ? Moi, la dernière de la classe et inconnue totale, amie avec Kushina. Cela fait déjà plusieurs mois pourtant, mais j'ai du mal à m'y habituer. Depuis que je lui ai répondu ce « oui » fatidique, nous sommes continuellement fourrées ensemble quoi qu'il arrive. Cela me fait sourire parce qu'elle est ma bouffée d'air et je sais aussi que je suis son oxygène qui lui permet de ne pas péter les plombs face à l'agressivité de certains de nos camarades. Le seul mauvais (ou bon, ça dépend des moments) point, c'est que cette rousse est extrêmement _bavarde _! Vous savez, le genre de personnes qui peut vous raconter tout et n'importe quoi en moins d'une heure, de son dernier Jutsu maîtrisé à sa dispute avec son voisin. A rendre dingue, moi je dis.

- Dis, Chihiro, tu m'écoutes ?

Franchement ? Hum, _non_. Mais comme je ne suis ni idiote ni suicidaire, je réponds avec tact :

- Désolée, tu disais ?

Elle soupire mais me pointe du doigt le terrain d'entraînement où je l'ai suivie sans même m'en rendre compte.

- Tu as bien dit l'autre jour que tu voulais t'entraîner au clonage, non ? Et ben, c'est le moment vu qu'on a notre après-midi de libre.

…

Ah oui.

J'avais _totalement _oublié que je lui avais dit ça. Kami-sama, je vous déteste et vous maudis d'avance pour la torture qui va suivre. Parce que Kushina est assez obsessionnelle parfois… Et c'est un doux euphémisme, soyons d'accord ! Pas pour rien que sa phrase préférée est (je cite) : « ne pas abandonner avant la fin ! ».

Quant à l'après-midi de libre, c'est uniquement parce que Môsieur Kondô (alias Tori, mon professeur chiant à l'académie et/ou ANBU harceleur de son état veuillez rayer les mentions inutiles) à une mission et que personne ne peut le remplacer. En temps normal, j'aurais sauté de joie et me serais précipité à la bibliothèque pour fouiner ce qui me reste à lire dans les légendes (hélas, pas grand-chose… en plus je n'ai encore rien trouvé sur ce _foutu _bracelet !)… mais là…

- Allez, c'est parti ! Dépêche-toi de me faire un clone ! s'écrie Kushina, les mains sur les hanches et l'air sérieuse.

Je pousse un profond soupir et forme le mudra du bélier. Malaxant mon chakra (eh oui, j'ai appris à malaxer ce foutu truc qu'on appelle chakra !), je ferme les yeux et tente de faire apparaître un clone à côté de moi. Le bruit caractéristique et un mouvement d'air près de moi m'indiquent que j'ai _au moins _réussi l'étape de la création. Déglutissant, je rouvre les paupières pour regarder ce que j'ai fait…

Et manque d'en tomber par terre.

- Waouh… Décidément, il y a du boulot, marmonne Kushina.

Traîtresse, va ! Mais j'avoue que mon résultat est peu concluant, pour ne pas dire consternant : la _chose _a à peine une forme humaine, est écroulée par terre et est entièrement blanche. Un peu comme ceux de Naruto au début du manga, quoi. En pire.

Soupirant de nouveau, je me remets à écouter le babillage incessant de Kushina, les inscrivant dans un coin de ma tête. Et cela continue durant trois heures… Trois heures que je passe à tenter de faire un clone convenable tandis que mon amie me raconte sa vie au village des Tourbillons. J'en ai appris des tas de trucs sur elle, mine de rien.

Par exemple, que la demoiselle Uzumaki vit avec son père et sa mère à Konoha : c'est quelque chose qui n'a _jamais _été précisé dans le manga ! D'ailleurs, sa mère est Jônin spécialiste des sceaux alors que son père, bien que faisant parti du clan Uzumaki, est un civil. Le pauvre Tora… si Aya a le même caractère que sa fille, je ne sais pas comment il a réussi à survivre pendant autant d'années !

Je sais aussi qu'elle a un cousin au pays de la Pluie, un certain Nagato… ça ne vous rappelle rien ? Ah non, je ne veux pas _du tout _parler du leader « officiel » d'Akatsuki manipulé par Madara, ni du détenteur du Rinnegan, _pas du tout_ !

J'ajoute également que Masashi-san n'a jamais précisé à quel point elle était douée au niveau des sceaux… je crois que mis-à-part Môsieur le futur Quatrième, aucun ninja n'est aussi doué qu'elle à ce niveau-là ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'en apprendrait peut-être quelques uns, un jour.

Je suis censée prendre ça comment, hein ? J'avais pas tellement envie de devenir son amie à l'origine, moi… Ou plus précisément : « si c'est pour m'effondrer au moment où elle va mourir, non merci ! ». Je me disais que je ferais mieux de m'éloigner d'elle tant que je le pouvais encore. Mais une de ses déclarations m'a fait changer d'avis : elle laisse pousser ses cheveux (qu'elle _déteste_ soit dit en passant) pour montrer aux autres la confiance qu'elle a envers elle-même. Elle m'a d'ailleurs avoué en rougissant l'autre jour (accompagné d'un dattebane, bien sûr) que cela symbolisait aussi la confiance qu'elle a envers moi.

Ah la la… les filles et leur amitié sans bornes…

Devant le corps encore incolore de mon clone, je m'effondre au sol, les bras étalés autour de moi. Essoufflée à cause de la quantité importante de chakra que je viens d'utiliser, je peine à mettre mes idées au clair. Dire que je vais devoir bientôt passer l'examen ! Et je ne veux pas échouer, moi : je veux rester avec Kushina.

…

Avec des pensées pareilles, je risque de finir par dire que je veux rester à Konoha. _Reprends-toi, ma fille ! Tu es dans un monde de fiction !_ Je me mets une énorme gifle mentale avant de tourner la tête vers Kushina, qui s'est remise à parler.

- Et si tu venais chez moi ? Papa a dit qu'il ferait des ramens ce soir et maman devrait être rentrée de mission. Je voudrais te les présenter !

Ne pas céder, ne pas céder, ne pas céder…

Non, pas les chibi-eyes ! Argh !

- …D'accord ! je finis par répondre.

Kushina, vainqueur par KO grâce à son arme secrète : les yeux du Chat Potté version rouquine d'Uzushio.

Elle me tend la main pour m'aider à me lever et je la suis jusqu'à chez elle. Reprenant mon souffle avec difficulté, je prends cependant en note le trajet : au cas où…

- Tu vas voir, Papa fait des ramens excellents ! Ils sont salés en plus, pile comme je les aime !

- Ouais, c'est cela : et tu rajoutes encore du sel dessus, pas vrai ? je ricane

La kunoichi fronce les sourcils, mais reprend son sourire devant mon air moqueur.

- Même pas vrai !

Et pourtant, je parie que si.

Nous arrivons devant une petite maison un peu à l'écart du village. Très jolie, propre mais avec un jardin assez mal entretenu. Je souris : c'est exactement comme ça que je me la représentais elle doit bien refléter ses propriétaires. Kushina ouvre le portail mais je reste un peu à regarder le bâtiment.

- Bah alors, tu viens ?

Euh…

Devant son air insistant, je consens à marcher à l'intérieur de la jungle, sautant d'une dalle de pierre sur l'autre et arrivant ainsi à la porte d'entrée. Mon amie l'ouvre en grand avant de hurler :

- Je suis de retour ! Chihiro est avec moi !

J'entends aussitôt un son digne des meilleurs films catastrophe dans une pièce sur ma droite, suivi d'un juron sonore très peu distingué. Son père, apparemment.

Kushina se tourne vers moi, se frottant la nuque d'un air embarrassé.

- C'est toujours comme ça, dattebane !

Ca a tout de même l'air de la gêner. Enlevant mes chaussures, je la suis dans son salon. La pièce est plutôt grande, bien entretenu et sobre. Je remarque quelques dessins à l'encre et un grand miroir sur les murs, accompagnés de fleurs dans des vases posés à même le sol (très très chers les vases, j'ai l'impression). Il y a trois fauteuils de design européens et une large table basse entourée de cinq coussins.

Je me retrouve soudain devant un homme très grand, assez baraqué, aux cheveux rouge vif partant dans tous les sens. Je déglutis devant sa carrure digne d'un catcheur et me sens un peu pâlir. Mais il éclate de rire devant ma figure piteuse, ses yeux d'un étonnant jaune brun devenant rieurs, et sors un plateau de thé de derrière son dos.

- Alors c'est toi, la fameuse Chihiro ? Kushina nous a beaucoup parlé de toi, tu sais ?

- Papa ! s'exclame aussitôt l'intéressée rouge de confusion.

Et voilà, ça n'a pas loupé : je suis aussi écarlate qu'elle. Mais il n'a pas l'air de s'en préoccuper et pose le plateau sur la table.

- Quoi ? c'est vrai. Au fait, je me présente : je suis Tora Uzumaki, le père de cette charmante demoiselle. Ravi de faire ta connaissance !

- Moi-moi de même.

Et voilà : bégaiement le retour ! Il faut dire qu'à part avec Kushina, cet exaspérant tic revient à chaque fois que j'échange une phrase avec un adulte ou un ninja. Un grognement presque animal nous tire de notre conversation (si on peut l'appeler ainsi) et je me tourne discrètement vers une porte qui s'est ouverte de l'autre côté de la pièce. Une femme sort de ce qui semble être une chambre. Ses cheveux ambrés sont très longs et relevés en queue de cheval, quoique un peu en désordre elle a d'ailleurs encore la trace de l'oreiller sur la joue. Habillée d'un kimono d'intérieur violet à fleurs très froissé, elle est pieds nus. Elle baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de m'observer de haut en bas. Ses yeux mauve foncé me passent aux rayons X et je me permets de respirer lorsqu'elle dit d'un ton assez sec :

- Eh bien quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que je sors du lit qu'il faut arrêter de vivre, ma petite.

Sa voix rauque me plaît immédiatement, me rappelant celle de ma professeur d'histoire du lycée (une maniaque que j'adorais et aussi celle qui m'a montré la voie de l'archéologie). Maintenant que je l'observe un peu mieux (l'oxygène monte au cerveau à nouveau, que voulez-vous), je remarque qu'elle est très belle et très féminine.

Kushina finit par intervenir devant l'air assez réprobateur de sa mère.

- Maman, je te présente Chihiro Ôta.

Rien que cette phrase… rien que cette toute petite phrase à faillit me tuer. Je sens deux bras puissants m'enserrer brutalement et j'étouffe (derechef) dans l'étreinte d'Aya.

- Alors, c'est toi la copine de Kushina ? Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'avais envie de te voir ! Moi c'est Aya Uzumaki, ravie de te rencontrer ma petite !

Mes tympans vont finir par lâcher devant l'hystérie des Uzumaki… Je sens que ce surnom de « petite » va rester… Kami-sama, je vous maudis à nouveau, sachez-le.

- De-de même, je réussis à articuler entre deux bouffées d'oxygène salvatrices.

De petites étoiles noires commencent à danser devant mes yeux. Oh la, je le sens mal… J'hoquette tant que je peux, faisant signe à Kushina de m'aider. Heureusement pour ma vie, quelqu'un intervient :

- Aya chérie, lâche-la : elle est en train de mourir.

Aussitôt, l'étreinte de titan se relâche. Je tombe sur le sol à genoux, toussant un peu (hum hum) afin de reprendre mes rythme cardiaque et respiratoire normaux. Tora-sama, soyez béni !

J'entends soudain une horloge sonner. Kushina me tire par le bras et nous nous retrouvons plaquées contre un mur. Déjà, ses parents sont en train de s'affairer, courant dans tous les sens. Si nous étions restées au centre de la pièce, nul doute qu'ils nous auraient écrasé sans même s'en rendre compte.

- J'ai laissé les ramens sur le feu ! Au secours, ils vont être cramés !

Il court dans la cuisine. Aya pousse un cri horriblement strident en se regardant dans le miroir.

- Mais quelle coiffure horrible ! (se tournant vers la cuisine) Tora chou, tu aurais pu me dire que j'étais aussi moche !

Un rire suivi d'un juron nous parviennent alors qu'elle court dans la chambre puis ouvre une porte qui donne sur une salle de bain.

- Tu es toujours belle, ma chérie.

Elle repasse en courant devant nous, coiffée sans le moindre cheveu dépassant et sans aucun reste de marque d'oreiller, avant de monter à l'étage.

- Menteur, va !

Des casseroles s'agitent et il sprinte vers le jardin en nous frôlant pour arracher quelques herbes et fait son retour en cuisine en moins de dix secondes.

- Jamais avec toi.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et regarde mon amie. Très détendue, elle n'a pas l'air gênée : juste blasée. Comparée à ma chair de poule et les tics nerveux de mes yeux, elle est totalement détendue.

- C'est tous les jours comme ça, chez toi ?

- Uniquement à l'heure des repas quand maman est là.

…

Ah ouais, quand même. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi elle est aussi hyperactive : parce que c'est une question de survie !

Le dîner finit par arriver. Je déguste en silence les ramens de Tora et souligne à Kushina le fait qu'elle ait ajouté du sel avant même d'avoir goûté.

- Alors, qui avait raison ?

- Moi, comme toujours !

Je roule mes yeux dans les orbites alors que Tora nous rajoute du rab.

- Alors, comme ça tu vis seule, Chihiro ?

J'aurais dû me méfier sur ce coup-là.

- Oui… Sandaime-sa-sama a été gé-généreux en me payant avec l'a-argent du village un apparte-tement près de l'académie. Etant donné que je ne-ne-ne sais pas où est ma-ma famille, c'est le moins qu'il pouvait faire pour-pour moi.

- Donc tu n'as personne qui t'attend chez toi ?

C'est _là _que je commence à me douter de quelque chose.

- N-non, effectivement. Pour-pourquoi ?

- Ca ne te dérange pas de rester dormir, alors ?

…

Kami-sama, c'est déjà la troisième fois aujourd'hui j'ai conscience que je radote mais : je vous déteste !

- Au-aucun problème, si-si ca ne vous-vous dérange pas.

- On ne va quand même pas te laisser toute seule ! s'exclame Aya

Bah, pourquoi pas ? Tout le monde (Kushina mis-à-part) s'en fout de moi, de toute façon. Je hoche la tête et, sans trop comprendre le pourquoi du comment, me retrouve assise en pyjama (trop grand) sur un futon en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « Amaterasu ». Sympathique, la vie de famille… je n'ai pas intérêt à m'attarder trop longtemps ici ou je sens que je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque.

J'observe la chambre de Kushina discrètement. La pièce est de taille moyenne, mais il y a tellement de vêtements éparpillés que j'ai du mal à voir le sol. Les murs sont recouverts de citations écrites à l'encre (de toutes les couleurs), du genre « Ne jamais abandonner avant la fin ! » ou « . Je remarque néanmoins qu'elle est proche de la chambre de ses parents au cas où son sceau se relâcherait, peut-être ? Sinon, c'est bien une chambre de fille : il y a une odeur d'orange latente, ses lumières sont tamisées et je remarque quelques peluches entassées dans un coin.

Un pyjama m'atterrit dans la figure. Pinçant les lèvres, je le pli avant d'en éviter un second. Kushina est actuellement en train de chercher un habit correct et balance tout ce qui ne lui plaît pas derrière elle… c'est-à-dire en plein sur moi.

- Kushina… je suis derrière, tu te souviens ?

Aucune réponse.

Devant son ignorance totale, je m'empare d'un oreiller et la frappe violemment dans le dos. Non, je ne suis pas suicidaire, juste masochiste parfois… Elle tombe par terre mais sa chute est amortie par une pile de vêtements. Un fou rire commence à me secouer, mais je me borne à me mordre les lèvres pour que cela reste silencieux. Clignant des yeux sur le coup de la surprise, elle esquisse un sourire féroce. Mon amusement s'étrangle aussitôt dans ma gorge. Oh oh… Je crois que je viens de faire une connerie. Une _grosse_connerie.

- Tu l'auras cherché ! me hurle-t-elle

Me reculant contre un mur, je prends un oreiller près de moi et commence la bataille de polochons la plus mémorable de toute ma vie. Mon amie n'est guère plus expérimentée que moi en la matière, mais j'apprends en plus qu'il est _très _difficile de viser lorsqu'on est totalement morte de rire, _hum_.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, nous nous laissons tomber sur nos futons. Essoufflée, je recommence pourtant à rire devant le bazar : les vêtements sont plus en désordre que jamais et quelques plumes ont réussi à se glisser hors des oreilles. Le résultat est très… Kushinaesque. Voilà que je commence à inventer des mots : il faut que je reconsidère de plus près ma demande d'internat en hôpital psychiatrique, moi. Enfin, _quand je serais retournée dans mon monde._

Aussitôt, mon sourire s'efface. Mon monde… Est-ce encore le mien ? _Question stupide ! _me hurle aussitôt mon cerveau. Mais je me demande si ma conscience est vraiment d'accord avec lui…

Mais la voix de mon amie me sort de mes réflexions (heureusement pour moi, car je ne voudrais pas avoir une migraine à cause de ça !).

- Dis, t'en penses quoi des gens de la classe ? me demande soudain la rousse.

Hum… bonne question. C'est assez _vague_, ma chère Kushina.

- Bah… il y a de tout, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises ?

Il y a un silence durant lequel je me demande franchement vers où elle veut en venir.

- Je sais pas moi… Tu penses que ce sont les représentants de clans les plus doués ? Ou alors qu'ils sont juste les plus vaniteux ? C'est quelles filles que tu peux pas supporter ? Quel est le garcon qui te rend malade dans tous les sens du terme, s'il y en a un ?

Ca donne matière à réflexion tout ça ! Je me concentre sur ce que je vais lui dire avant de répondre sur un ton plutôt hésitant :

- Le plus doué est Minato-san, sans conteste. Ce gars-là est un vrai génie.

En même temps, c'est lui qui va devenir le Quatrième ; pas quelqu'un d'autre !

- Je dois avouer qu'Hiashi est un peu maniéré, mais celui qui m'énerve le plus est Ken'ichi : dire qu'il se croit supérieur à tout le monde juste parce que son père est un excellent commerçant et un ami du daimyo… Bref, sinon j'aime pas trop Tsume parce qu'elle est trop expansive ; rien à voir avec ton caractère, hein ! Le prends pas mal !

Un mouvement à côté de ma tête m'indique quand même que la remarque l'amuse.

- Et il n'y a aucun garçon en particulier qui m'attire… en plus, j'aime pas trop comment ils se comportent, tous ceux-là : j'espère qu'ils vont grandir vite fait dans leur tête !

Ca fait bizarre de lui parler aussi franchement, mais je croie qu'elle a apprécié mon geste. Kushina se retourne vers moi, son visage affichant une moue un peu étrange.

- Moi, je les aime pas beaucoup, tous autant qu'ils sont. Ils me rejettent juste parce que je suis d'Uzushio.

Mon coeur se serre devant autant d'innocence et de candeur de sa part. C'est rare que je la vois aussi vulnérable. Je me retiens de la serrer dans mes bras en me rappelant que j'ai un corps de onze ans et que ce serait (un peu _beaucoup_) déplacé de le faire.

- Ce sont juste des idiots, Kushina. Ils ne savent pas voir la fille formidable cache derrière l'image de la nouvelle. Il faudra encore attendre avant qu'ils te voient comme quelqu'un de normal.

Elle rougit devant le compliment que je viens de lui faire mais ses yeux se voilent doucement à ma dernière phrase ; et je me rends compte que je viens de faire une bourde. Evidemment, c'est un peu dur de se considérer comme une personne normale lorsqu'on a un démon renard enragé scellé dans le corps ! Je n'oserais pas dire que je la comprends, mais au moins j'essaie.

- Dis, Chihiro…

- Hum ?

- Tu me laisseras jamais toute seule, hein ? On sera toujours amies ?

Jamais ? Cette notion me dépasse un peu, moi qui ne la considère encore et toujours à cause de mon (abruti de) cerveau essentiellement comme un personage créé par Masashi-san. Néanmoins, sans trop comprendre ce que je fais, je lui dis doucement :

- Promis !

J'éteins la lampe près de moi et la laisse me prendre la main dans le noir.

Allongée sur le dos à regarder le plafond, j'ai la tête pleine de milliers de questions auxquelles je ne suis pas sûre de trouver une réponse qui convienne à mon cerveau stupide.

Suis-je vraiment l'amie qu'il faut pour Kushina ?

Ma présence a-t-elle changé le futur ?

Si oui, faut-il que je m'en aille autre part pour ne pas perturber le cours du manga ?

Et surtout… ai-je toujours véritablement envie de rentrer à Tokyô ?

Cette dernière interrogation, je la repousse au plus profond de moi-même et je me force à fermer les paupières. Demain, il fera jour ! **(1)** et dans un mois, c'est l'examen. Nous verrons bien ce que l'avenir me réserve…

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**1 :** Expression indiquant qu'elle peut remettre ses doutes à plus tard…

Et voilà ! Un chapitre pour terminer le WE ! *part déprimer dans un coin*

Laisser quelques reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et pousse l'auteur à publier plus vite…

Ja ne ! :)


	7. Chapitre 6

Hello, les gens ! Voici le chapitre 6 !

Je vais d'abord me faire le plaisir de répondre aux reviews (hé hé !) :

**vanina chan : **_Ouf ! contente de voir que mon résume attire l'œil, j'ai essayé de bosser dessus le plus possible ! ^^' tu me rassures. Et non, je n'écris jamais en langage SMS dans mes fictions : je m'applique à faire des phrases et à vérifier mon orthographe. Quant à l'humour… euh… il est bien ? ^^' J'ai pas trop l'habitude de faire une héroïne aussi « blasée ». Pas de phrase trop gnangnan, effectivement : le guimauve ne se montrera que _très _rarement j'essaie de « limiter les dégâts » si je puis dire ! Chui pas contre les amateurs, mais je tente plutôt le réalisme… Et ne t'inquiètes pas, Kushina continuera à rester importante tout du long de la fiction :) surtout qu'on est que dans la première partie… Bref, arigato pour ton avis !_

**Yukiju : **_Arigato pour la review ! ça fait plaisir de voir que les gens la lisent ! J'ai inventé les parents de Kushina comme je me les représentais intérieurement… c'est-à-dire ressemblant beaucoup à leur fille ! Mais on ne les verra pas beaucoup, dommage. Kushina continuera à se montrer très présente par contre ^^ Et oui, l'héroïne est assez défaitiste comme pas mal de gens, vu qu'elle a vite été coupée de ses illusions lorsqu'elle était au lycée… mais on verra ça plus tard ! (c'est des spoils ! Chut !) Gambatte à toi aussi !_

**Tomo : **_Hey ! Contente que tu ai tout lu ^^ et merci d'avoir adoré ! Mouhahahaha ! Bref, à la prochaine ._

Et maintenant, le chapitre !

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

BOM BOM BOM !

- CHIHIRO ! Debout là-dedans ! Viens m'ouvrir et plus vite que ça, dattebane !

…

Mot de passe incorrect.

…

- Le prof t'attend en bas de l'escalier pour le début de l'exam' !

…

- QUOI ?

Un rire tonitruant, ne ressemblant pas du tout à celui d'une fille de douze ans, retentit de derrière ma porte d'entrée. Saleté d'amie collante et réveilleuse de bonne heure…

Grognant, je repousse mes draps et me retrouve aussitôt mordue par la froideur matinale : en même temps, qui a eu la bonne idée de renverser du riz cramé (je suis la seule personne au monde à pouvoir prétendre cramer du riz, franchement…) sur son pyjama ? C'est Chihiro-chan ! Résultat : je dors en t-shirt long. Avouez qu'il y a de quoi désespérer… Je contemple d'un air blasé le réveil fracassé contre le mur. Il a sonné il y a une bonne demi-heure et j'ai dû l'envoyer balader dans mon sommeil… très logique tout ça.

- 362… j'annonce d'une voix fatiguée avant de bâiller un bon coup sans aucune élégance.

Déjà presque un an que je crèche ici… Ça craint.

…

Rectification : _JE_ crains ! Avouez que ne rien trouver dans cette fichue bibliothèque après avoir tout fouillé dans les moindres recoins me retrouver dans la même classe que des ninjas légendaires et me rapprocher de la mère du héros du manga que je dessine : il faut le faire ! En bref : je suis une débile !

Après un (_très_) profond soupir, je consens à ouvrir la porte à ma meilleure amie. Toute échevelée après avoir apparemment couru et hurlé de toutes ses forces, cela se voit qu'elle se retient de me foutre un poing.

- Mais POURQUOI a-t-il fallut que tu sois en retard aujourd'hui, dattebane ? me beugle-t-elle.

Me débouchant les oreilles dans lesquelles j'avais prudemment enfoncé mes index en la voyant ouvrir la bouche, je penche la tête sur le côté avant de bâiller une nouvelle fois.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Kushina. Et au fait… il y a quoi de spécial aujourd'hui ?

Un ange passe.

Puis…

À mon horreur personnelle, je vois un immense sourire sadique étirer peu à peu les lèvres de mon amie. Et là, je commence à me dire que j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas me réveiller.

- T'as pas tilté, hein ? Je t'ai dit que c'était l'examen !

…

Oh _merde _!

Manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises en parcourant mon appartement en courant, je prends les premiers vêtements ninjas qui me tombent sous la main avant de les enfiler. Et _forcément_, j'ai du mal vous savez, les vêtements qui ne glissent pas correctement, qui s'accrochent partout : les trucs qui n'arrivent _que _quand on est en retard !

Je lâche une série de jurons alors que la rouquine recommence à rire. Décidément, il faudra qu'un jour à nouveau j'habite en colocation avec quelqu'un si je ne tiens pas à être en retard pour une mission ! Enfin, si je réussis à devenir genin…

Repensant encore à la galère qui arrive, je soupire derechef et attrape une pomme et mes clés avant de fermer violemment la porte.

- Tss… je sens que j'aurais pas dû me lever.

Les épaules tremblotantes de Kushina m'apprennent qu'elle essaie de contrôler son violent fou rire. Je fronce les sourcils en me rendant compte que mes cheveux sont tout emmêlés.

Kami-sama, annoncez-moi lorsque vous aurez décidé de me nommer officiellement comme souffre-douleur.

- Kushina, arrête de te marrer, s'il te plaît.

- Désolée, murmure-t-elle, la main plaquée sur sa bouche.

Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'a pas l'air désolée du tout. M'enfin…

Descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre, nous courons dans la rue à toute vitesse pour rejoindre l'Académie. Quelques voisins habitués se retournent sur notre passage pour nous saluer, et nous leur répondons d'un vague signe de la tête. La priorité, c'est l'examen !

J'essaie de manger ma pomme en même temps que je cours, ce qui n'est pas franchement évident je manque de m'étouffer deux fois. Je finis par jeter le gros trognon dans une poubelle et accélère pour rattraper Kushina.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi stressée de ma vie, je crois… à part pour le Bac et mon concours pour mon école d'archéologie. Pourquoi, me direz-vous ? Bah, j'en ai aucune idée et _ça_, ça me fait flipper…

Bref, nous arrivons enfin et passons sous le nez de Kondô juste avant qu'il ne referme la porte, ce qui nous vaut un regard noir accompagné d'un :

- Chihiro et Kushina ! Essayez de vous réveiller un peu plus tôt ou alors apprenez à courir plus vite !

Il me jette un coup d'œil méchant mais Kushina répond aussitôt :

- Sensei **(1)**, et Shikaku, alors ? Il est bien en train de dormir sur sa table, lui !

Je vous ai déjà dit que je la trouvais insolente au-delà du raisonnable ? Dire ça à un ANBU, nan mais sérieux… si elle a des envies de suicide, c'est son problème.

…

J'avais oublié que c'est aussi devenu le mieux depuis que j'ai accepté son amitié. Et mer-flûte ! En plus, elle n'est pas au courant que le prof est un ANBU, ni du fait qu'il me surveille parce qu'il me prend encore pour une criminelle voulant infiltrer le village… je lui demanderais un jour (si je trouve le courage) où il trouve sa fumette : parce que ça doit être vachement fort !

Cependant, il se plante devant nous et agite un bloc de papiers.

- Bonjour à tous ! Cette journée est spéciale, puisque vous allez passer l'examen genin. D'abord, ce sera un test écrit.

Quelques grognements et divers murmures fusent dans la salle. Je remarque au passage que Minato est porté absent _lui _au moins, il n'a pas dû oublier l'examen ! Nan, mais je vous jure…

- Silence ! hurle finalement l'adulte.

Les voix se tarissent et tout le monde se tourne de nouveau vers lui.

- Après l'écrit, vous irez faire un test de taïjutsu et de lancer en salle d'entraînement. Dans l'après-midi, ce sera le tour du ninjutsu. On vous annoncera les résultats à la fin de la journée.

Fugaku lève la main alors que je fronce les sourcils. Kondô l'a oublié ou ?...

- Oui, Fugaku ?

- Sensei, vous n'avez pas précisé le déroulement de l'épreuve de genjutsu.

Les Uchiha et leur manière de parler… Je rêve, c'est pas possible d'être aussi… poli ? coincé ? J'hésite sur le qualificatif.

Le sourire soudain cruel du professeur me fait frémir. J'ai comme l'impression qu'on va s'en prendre plein la figure.

- Vous verrez bien lorsque ça arrivera.

Une épreuve surprise, géniale ! Vraiment ! Il y a des fois où je déteste les méthodes d'apprentissage à Konoha : c'est vraiment sur le tas.

- Commencez ! Vous avez deux heures.

Tout le monde prend son crayon et je fais un dernier petit sourire à Kushina, qui me répond par un pouce levé, avant de me concentrer sur ma copie. Je fais vite la moue devant les premières questions :

_1 – Qu'est-ce que le chakra ?_

_2 – Citez plusieurs techniques de ninjutsu et expliquez-le._

_3 – Qui sont les Hokages ? Résumez leurs actions de façons succinctes._

_4 – Quels sont les différents grades ninjas et leurs différences ?_

_5 – Quelle est la signification des ordres de mission ?_

Etc etc… Et cela fait deux feuilles recto-verso. Eh ben, je suis pas sortie de l'auberge ! En plus, c'est quoi ces questions à la con ? Il y a que les idiots ou ceux qui apprennent pas leur cours qui connaissent pas les réponses ! m'enfin…

Mordillant mon crayon, je me mets à écrire avec nonchalance en regardant régulièrement l'heure. Le temps imparti file à une vitesse ahurissante (comme lors de _tous _les exams, et je sais de quoi je parle…) mais je finis un peu en avance sur les autres. A l'Académie, c'est toujours comme ça : douée en théorie, mais pas en pratique ! Kushina me saute dessus dès que nous sortons de la salle. A sa tête, je devine que tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Ou plutôt, si…

- J'avais pas tout appris ! je connaissais pas la moitié des réponses ! gémit mon amie.

Dire qu'après on se demande d'où Naruto tient… Je crois que j'ai réglé la question. Elle, elle n'apprend _pas _son cours.

- Ca ira, tu deviendras genin : après tout, t'es hyper douée en sceaux et en taïjutsu. Sans oublier ta force surhumaine et tes lancers géniaux.

Aussitôt, elle ferme la bouche. Je souris et me masse les tempes avant de me remettre les cheveux correctement. Ca use d'écrire, mine de rien !

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer plus longtemps que nous allons en salle d'entraînement, traversant la cour sous les regards admiratifs des plus jeunes. Je grimace : continuez à marrer pendant que vous le pouvez encore ! Une fois arrivés, je remarque qu'il y a une dizaine de Chûnins qui nous attendent. Je fais la moue en comprenant ce qu'on va nous demander de faire. Galère…

…

J'ai comme l'impression que ce mot apparaît de plus en plus souvent dans mon vocabulaire depuis que je suis devenue Aspirante kunoichi.

- Ôta Chihiro ! Par ici, s'il vous plaît.

Kushina me fait un pauvre sourire mais je grimace derechef. Je _déteste _le taïjutsu. L'inspecteur me regarde de haut en bas avant de se mettre en garde. Je déglutis en voyant son allure : petit, mais bien musclé de partout.

- Commence.

Hésitante, j'essaie de lui faire quelques prises que je connais. Je tente surtout d'esquiver les coups lorsqu'il passe à l'attaque mais m'en tire avec des bleus partout vu que je tombe part terre toutes les trois secondes. Ah, elle est belle, la future Genin ! Mais ça n'a pas l'air de déranger l'inspecteur plus que ça. Il prend une feuille dans sa veste et note quelque chose avec son crayon avant de déclarer :

- Tu peux partir.

Youpi ! Et ca veut dire quoi ? « T'as loupé ton test de corps à corps, mais je veux pas te le dire. » ? Soupirant, je regarde Kushina en train de se battre d'égale à égal avec un Chûnin au visage fermé. Une petite pointe de jalousie me transperce devant son talent naturel, mais je me reprends vite. Après tout, je dois l'encourager vu que je suis son amie et puis, elle en aura bien plus besoin que moi. Enfin, pour le peu de temps qu'il lui reste à vivre.

Je me mets aussitôt une baffe mentale gigantesque et me traite intérieurement de tous les noms. Je suis vraiment idiote, parfois ! Je veux bien que ce soit dans la nature humaine, mais quand même ! Oui, je sais, ma conception de l'humanité n'est pas très glorieuse, vous l'aurez remarqué.

Celle des kamis non plus, n'est-ce pas, Kami-sama ? Vous n'en avez pas fini avec moi aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression. Je soupire mais me force à sourire en voyant mon amie courir vers moi en faisant le signe de la victoire.

- J'ai même réussi à le mettre à terre, tu te rends compte ?

- Oui, oui, Kushina.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de t'intéresser, ce que je raconte, fait-elle avec une moue mignonne.

Je souris de nouveau avant de donner un coup de mon index et de mon majeur sur son front, à la manière d'Itachi avec Sasuke.

- C'est parce que c'est pas étonnant venant de ta part, de rétamer un inspecteur. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'air commode, le tien…

Elle rougit et me fait un sourire qui lui monte jusqu'aux oreilles.

- C'est fini la causette ?

Je sursaute violemment en entendant la voix de Tori juste à côté de moi. Je lui adresse mon regard le plus noir avant de me diriger vers le terrain de lancer. Encore une fois, nous avons droit à des Chûnins. Kunaïs et shurikens en main, je lance d'un trait adroit mes armes sur une cible à dix mètres sous l'œil appréciateur de la kunoichi examinatrice. Ca au moins, je m'y suis amélioré ! Du combat à distance, quoi. Rien de bien extraordinaire, selon moi. On ne peut pas dire que ça serve franchement dans un combat de haut-niveau, de se balancer des kunaïs. Mais le sourire chaleureux de l'examinatrice me remonte un peu le moral et je sors avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Mon amie me rejoint en courant, ses longs cheveux roux flottant autour de son visage rond. Elle me met sous le nez un bentô et me le fourre d'autorité dans les mains.

- Parce que maman dis que tu ne manges pas assez !

Je ricane franchement devant l'attention d'Aya-san.

- Merci, mais ça se voit qu'elle ne m'a pas bien regardé : je dois faire au moins cinq kilos de plus que toi.

- Ca, c'est parce que je suis mince naturellement.

Le genre de truc qui m'horripile avec Kami-sama : il distribue de manière hasardeuse les qualités des gens et les concentre souvent dans une même personne. Y'a qu'à voir Naruto, le héros du manga, ou même son père : altruistes, enthousiastes, beaux, minces, puissants, et j'en passe des meilleures…

- Non, je rétorque enfin. C'est juste parce que je m'entraîne pas assez.

- Faux ! Chôza-san s'entraîne beaucoup, mais c'est pas pour ça qu'il est pas gr-

Je lui plaque aussitôt ma main sur la bouche et esquisse une grimace nerveuse en voyant le cadet du clan Akimichi passer près de nous et nous lancer un regard mauvais. Je me retiens de lui tirer la langue, sachant pertinemment qu'il réagit souvent au quart de tour. Le seul que supporte dans leur équipe est Shikaku : paresseux, macho, pas bavard, mais au moins il est intelligent ! N'empêche, vivement qu'il se marie pour qu'on lui change ses idées sur la gente féminine.

Soudain, tout devient flou autour de moi. Je cligne des yeux, me frotte les paupières et regarde Kushina. Elle me fixe d'un air inquiet et je remarque d'un coup que seuls les Aspirants sont visibles de manière nette.

- Ca va ? me demande la rouquine. T'as l'air bizarre, tout d'un coup.

Je marmonne une réponse avant de me concentrer. Il ne m'arrive ce genre de truc que lorsqu'on essaie de me piéger dans un genjutsu ma théorie personnelle est que je viens d'un autre monde et que par conséquent mes capacités sont légèrement différentes de celles qu'on trouve ici. Résultat : je vois flou !

Je forme le mudra du bélier avant de malaxer violemment mon chakra et d'essayer de l'expulser de mon corps. Technique radicale pour se sortir des genjutsu en tout genre : pratique, mais qui ne marche _que_ sur moi.

Je rouvre les yeux quelques secondes plus tard. Je m'aperçois que je suis toujours dans la salle d'entraînement. Une voix près de moi me fait légèrement sursauter.

- Une minute dix seulement… Impressionnant !

Je lève les yeux et voit le père de Kurenai, un certain Shiro Yuhi, noter quelque chose sur une feuille. Je grogne et m'assoit en attendant que Kushina sorte du genjutsu. Quelques minutes après moi « arrivent » Fugaku, Hiashi, Hizashi, Inoichi et Shikaku. Les autres mettent nettement plus de temps à sortir et je note quelques têtes se tournant vers moi d'un air intéressé. Bah quoi, j'ai rien d'extraordinaire !

…

Bon, j'avoue que venir d'un autre _monde _n'est pas très commun même chez les ninjas, mais bon…

Au bout d'une bonne heure, la moitié des élèves a finit par reprendre ses esprits. Sauf que Kushina n'en fait pas partie. Et fait chie-huuuuum, bref, je me tais. Mon ventre gargouille furieusement et je rougis lorsque plusieurs visages se tournent vers moi. Je baisse aussitôt la tête et me maudis intérieurement : qui est la cruche de service qui s'est réveillée en retard et qui a pas pris son bentô ? C'est Chihiro-chan !

Enfin, Kushina rouvre les yeux au bout de deux heures et demi. Je soupire avant d'esquisser un sourire devant son air endormi.

- J'aime pas les genjutsu…

- Ca, je crois que j'ai compris ! je m'exclame.

Elle me tend aussitôt un bentô et je l'ouvre pour y trouver différents sushis (_j'adore_ les sushis, autant que Kushina avec les ramens, c'est pour dire !), du riz au curry, des tempuras et de la dorade. Je me lèche les lèvres et remercie Kushina.

- T'inquiète, pas la peine de le redire : je t'ai déjà entendu dans le genjutsu !

Elle pince les lèvres et je sors mes baguettes.

- Itadakimasu ! **(2)**

Nous avalons nos repas dans la salle en moins d'une demi-heure, ce qui nous permet de reprendre l'examen aussitôt après. C'est donc le ninjutsu…

Kondô s'approche de nous et mets ses mains en porte-voix.

- Nous retournons dans la salle de classe !

Je me lève en pestant contre celui qui a inventé l'ordre ninja, sous les railleries de Kushina. Nan mais, elle ne perd rien pour attendre ! Nous traversons donc de nouveau l'école et nous asseyons à nos places habituelles. Je voix une chevelure blonde ébouriffée (et encore, c'est un euphémisme) derrière le portail de l'école. Minato qui attend ses amis sûrement… Nous entrons dans le bâtiment de cours et montons dans notre classe. Je sens mes mains devenir moites. Pourvu que ça marche…

Nous nous asseyons à nos places habituelles. La feuille des résultats est posée à l'envers sur le bureau du professeur. Il s'assoit sur sa chaise et prend un crayon dans sa trousse.

Allez à tous les coups…

- Vous allez me faire trois clones !

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Vraiment, aucune originalité à Konoha. Dans trente ans, l'examen n'aura toujours pas changé. Je soupire quand mon nom retentit. J'ai tout de même la nette impression de le faire de plus en plus souvent. Peut-être parce que les tuiles me tombent dessus de plus en plus souvent ?

M'avançant vers l'ANBU, je forme un mudra et fait apparaître trois clones me ressemblant trait pour trait. Je souris largement devant les yeux ronds de Tori : allez, bim ! Je vais lui montrer qu'il y a pas besoin d'être un génie pour s'en sortir en tant que kunoichi.

Il me tend un bandeau avec une réticence évidente et je le lui arrache presque des mains avant de le regarder d'un air béat.

- Je suis Genin… je murmure.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire : j'ai réussi à devenir Genin ! Une euphorie me secoue le cerveau et je souris comme un imbécile heureux. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, consciente de mon impolitesse avant de dire sans balbutier :

- Merci, Sensei !

Il reste bouche bée mais je retourne à ma place. Je décide de ne pas faire dans l'originale et me l'attache autour de la tête. La majorité des ninjas le porte ainsi et puis en plus, il est bien visible comme ça.

Je reste sur mon petit nuage pendant quelques minutes, le temps que la voix de Tori ne m'atteigne de nouveau. Dire qu'après un an, je suis devenue Genin : tout ça n'aura pas servi à rien !

Je décide d'oublier mes principes de « je-t'approche-pas-t'es-un-personnage-principal » durant quelques heures et saute littéralement dans les bras de Kushina à la sortie de la salle.

- ON A REUSSI !

Notre cri a retentit dans toute l'école, rendant les Aspirants à moitié sourds. Notre éclat de rire heureux, aussi.

Je me suis rarement senti aussi bien qu'en sortant de l'école en discutant avec Kushina. Je me permets même un discret sourire en direction du futur Hokage attendant ses amis.

- Dis, dis, dis dis…

Si elle répète ça encore une fois, je la frappe. Zen attitude…

- Oui, Kushina ?

Bien, bravo le self-control ! Je suis fière de moi.

- On va manger chez Ichiraku ?

Je m'y attendais pas à celle-là, mais alors _pas du tout_ ironie, quand tu nous tiens. Haussant les sourcils, je me tourne vers mon amie.

- Le marchant de ramens deux rues plus loin ?

Il y a un détail qui m'échappe.

- Ouais !

J'ai mis le doigt dessus :

- Mais… et tes parents ?

Elle regarde ailleurs, une moue fâchée rendant son visage encore plus rond qu'il ne l'est. Je manque d'éclater de rire mais me retient. Hé ho, je suis pas suicidaire, je l'ai déjà assez répété, ce me semble !

- Papa est chez des amis, ce soir et maman est en mission. En plus, ils ont dit que je pouvais bien rester avec toi pour fêter notre grade Genin !

Mouais, excuse moyenne quand même. Mais je fais semblant de ne pas m'en apercevoir et acquiesce.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous nous pourléchons les lèvres devant deux bols de ramens bien fumants.

- Itadakimasu ! nous nous exclamons en prenant nos baguettes.

Je déguste les pâtes avec lenteur tandis que mon amie les enfourne dans sa bouche à une vitesse hallucinante.

- Kushina, tu pourrais pas manger plus lentement ? Et accessoirement plus _proprement _ ?

Elle me fusille du regard avant d'avaler sa bouchée.

- Mais je suis propre ! me hurle-t-elle à moitié.

Hum, et c'est quoi cette tache sur son col ? Je la lui montre du doigt et elle rougit.

- J'vais essayer… finit-elle par marmonner.

Je pouffe un peu mais m'arrête aussitôt devant l'aura menaçante qui se dégage d'elle. OK, j'ai pigé : pas de foutage de gueule ce soir. Je m'apprête à l'couter partir dans un des ses interminables monologues lorsque quelqu'un nous interpelle.

- Kushina-san ! Chihiro-san !

Je manque de tomber de ma chaise en voyant un groupe de garçons approcher… Minato à leur tête. Oups.

Je pince les lèvres et décide de les ignorer. Mais mon amie se tourne vers eux d'un air presque intéressé (mais presque méprisant, aussi) qui manque de me faire repartir dans un fou rire.

- Minato.

Elle a pas envie d'être polie j'ai l'impression. Je pose mes baguettes sur mon bol, maudissant Kami-sama de m'avoir mis dans une situation pareille. Et de m'avoir donné des parents aussi stricts sur la politesse. Je me retourne donc et les observe d'un air circonspect.

Sa bouille d'ange est toujours aussi blanche, ce qui est accentué par son sourire Colgate : un visage floconneux, moi je dis !

- Je voulais vous féliciter toutes les deux d'être Genins !

L'aura noire, le retour… Kushina pose violemment ses baguettes à son tour, manquant de les casser. Aïe : faut savoir la prendre, la rouquine ! Mine de rien, elle se vexe facilement.

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Que tu nous en croyais pas capable ?

Je pose ma main sur son bras, l'empêchant de lui sauter à la gorge.

- Kushina, je suis sûre qu'il voulait juste être gentil.

J'envoie un regard désespéré à Minato… qui s'empresse d'ajouter :

- Vous êtes arrivées après tout le monde mais vous avez réussi l'examen au même titre qu'eux : c'est _ça_, que je voulais dire.

Bien rattrapé : il sait quand sa vie est menacée, ce gars. Je retiens un sourire lorsque mon amie se détend. Bah voilà, il faut juste la prendre dans le bon sens du poil !

- Bon, bah… merci, dit-elle enfin.

Je souris à Minato et ajoute aussi :

- Merci, Minato-san. Tu es celui qui a le plus de mérite, puisque tu l'es depuis déjà huit mois.

Il rougit avant de détourner le regard et de se frotter l'arrière de la tête.

- C'est pas si compliqué que ça, en même temps.

Tout en modestie, le gars. Je jette un coup d'œil à ses amis, qui se sont dispersés avec leurs parents. Il vient s'asseoir à ma droite, ce qui me fait faire un léger mouvement de recul.

Kami-sama, je vous HAIS ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêchez de me mettre dans des situations embarrassantes, hein ? Mais je ne céderais pas ! Il sourit une nouvelle fois avant de déclarer :

- Amis ?

Je retiens une moue ennuyée, insultant tous les kamis de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables.

- Amis ! fait Kushina.

- Amis, j'ajoute sans grande conviction interne.

Je ne dois pas m'opposer au cours du manga, je le sais. Tant que je ne trouverais pas un moyen de rentrer chez moi, je dois éviter de mourir dans une guerre stupide cela signifie en gros pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris : éviter tout combat avec des types du genre Madara et/ou Itachi Uchiha et/ou Orochimaru et/ou Pain. Donc, laisser tout couler. Même si je dois voir ma meilleure amie et son futur mari mourir devant mes yeux…

Cette constatation me serre le cœur et je sens des larmes me monter aux yeux. Voilà le prix à payer pour s'attacher aux gens : le risque de les perdre !

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**1 : **Maître, mais je crois que tout le monde le sait déjà…

**2 : **Pas de véritable traduction française, bien que les traducteurs le mettent comme un « bon appétit ».

Ouf ! Le chapitre est enfin bouclé ! j'avais peur de ne pas le finir avant la fin de WE. Je ne le trouve pas spécialement intéressant, mais c'est nécessaire pour la suite. Bref, laissez des reviews ! C'est gentil d'avoir votre avis et puis, ça m'aide à carburer.

Mata ne !


	8. Chapitre 7

Salut ! Un autre chapitre pour la route ^^

Je vais _enfin _marquer l'entrée de Chihiro dans le monde des ninjas (_en mon for intérieur_ : pas trop tôt !) ! Bref, avant le chapitre, réponses aux reviewveurs :

**Yukiju :** _Une mise en bouche, tu dis ? Oo on peut dire ça comme ça, je suppose . ravie que ça te plaise, comme intro, alors ! ou comme apéritif, si tu préfères. Et non, les missions ne débutent qu'au prochain chapitre : je n'aime pas beaucoup les scènes de combats (je réserve ça pour le livre II), je vais donc plutôt privilégier les sentiments de Chihiro-chan ! Avant de se battre, il lui faut quelque chose à protéger. Mais je ne vais pas en dire plus, désolée… en même temps, faudra quelques années pour qu'elle se rende compte que SPOILS !_

**vanina chan :** _Voui, Minato est floconneux ! xD C'est comme ça qu'il est décrit dans le manga il faut quand même admettre qu'il a un teint plutôt blanc le futur Quatrième… Hé oui, Kushina est _explosive_, c'est le cas de le dire ! C'est une Tsunade bis (ou une Sakura avant l'heure, comme je l'ai souligné…). Chihiro est assez blasée pour le moment : mais elle n'a vraiment pas eu de chance dans la vie, cette fille. Elle a un esprit bien scientifique et rangé elle n'a pas l'habitude de mélanger sentiments et boulot. Elle avait eu l'esprit rêveur lorsque SPOILS et depuis, elle ne croit plus vraiment à l'amour et au bonheur. Bien que Masashi soit un véritable ami proche pour elle, elle ne veut pas que le manga soit une réalité : dans un sens, elle refuse qu'un monde pareil existe vraiment. Et pour la team Minato… hé hé, une surprise dans ce chapitre ! ^^ Fière des mes petites justifications en plus ! Enfin, bref…_

ANNONCE : tous les dix reviews, je donne droit à une question sur les prochains chapitres ! Je sais, c'est sadique de motiver ainsi le client…

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Je suis encore en train de courir.

Normal, je suis _encore _en retard. En même temps, qui a eu la très bonne idée de rester parler jusqu'à onze heures du soir avec les deux futurs tourtereaux ? C'est Chihiro-chan ! Kami-sama, que je suis pitoyable : huit heures de sommeil et je suis fatiguée ! Elle est loin l'époque des nuits blanches sur les planches à rendre pour le Shônen Jump !

…

Bon d'accord, j'avoue, c'est pas la seule raison de mon retard : j'ai _encore _pété mon réveil. Je sais : je ne suis pas très gentille quand je me lève. _Non_, je ne suis pas une brute et _oui_, c'est de naissance.

J'aperçois une tornade rousse en train de se frayer un chemin dans la foule un peu plus loin et repère l'espace d'un instant un éclair jaune qui passe sur un toit. C'était Minato, à _tous les coups_. Ah, il y a dès fois où j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir me téléporter (ou au moins être aussi rapide que lui)…

- CHIHIRO !

Mes tympans vont finir par me lâcher, faudra pas s'étonner. Bonjour, Kushina.

- T'es… en re… tard… aussi ? je souffle difficilement

- J'ai pas vu l'heure ! me hurle-t-elle à nouveau.

Nous arrêtons de parler et commençons à grimper sur les toits pour sauter jusqu'à l'Académie. Deux minutes plus tard, nous sommes arrivées. Je vois une tête blonde laisser la porte ouverte avec un grand sourire. Vas-y, fous-toi de ma gueule… !

- Tu pourrais nous attendre, Minato ! beugle mon amie

Le blondinet hausse les épaules et s'appuie contre un mur. J'entends Kushina marmonner et je soupire. Décidément, je suis pas sortie de l'auberge ! Dire que je pensais qu'hier soir serait le seul moment où je leur tiendrais le crachoir : hé ben ! je suis pas gâtée.

Nous arrêtons de courir une fois à la porte et je reprends rapidement mon souffle.

- Salut, Chihiro ! m'interpelle le ninja

Je lui souris avant de répondre :

- Salut, Minato-kun. Bien dormi ?

Son bâillement et son air gêné sont assez parlants pour lui, je crois. Kushina ferme derrière nous et nous nous montons au premier étage sans nous presser.

- On va faire quoi, aujourd'hui ? demande la rouquine

- Kondô-Sensei va nous attribuer un Jônin, avec lequel on formera une équipe, explique Minato avec un air soudain sérieux collé sur le visage. On sera par trois, un garçon et une fille : le niveau sera équilibré. D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que tu ne le saches pas ?

Elle détourne le regard en rougissant.

- Mgneugneunnnnn….

- Pardon ? je lui fais en fronçant les sourcils.

Le langage Kushinaesque est très difficile à déchiffrer parfois.

- J'écoutais PAS à ce moment-là !

Comme beaucoup de fois, _hum hum_. Non, je ne suis pas mauvaise langue, juste réaliste.

- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Pas la peine de me crier dans les oreilles, ajoute le ninja pour lui-même.

Je retiens un sourire amusé en les voyant ainsi. Un futur couple s'annonce… aussitôt, mon esprit devient embrumé. Kushina et Minato n'auront pas vraiment leur dose de bonheur. Kami-sama, que je _déteste_ voir ça. Abrégez mes souffrances, vous seriez gentil _pour une fois_.

J'ouvre la porte et entre la première, remarquant à peine qu'il y a deux mois je n'aurais jamais osé le faire. Cependant, je déglutis devant l'air inquisiteur de Kondô.

- Vous êtes en retard ! Chihiro, tu contamines même Minato maintenant ? me houspille-t-il d'un ton sec.

Je m'empourpre et mes mots restent coincés dans ma gorge. Je m'apprête à essayer de lui répondre quelque chose en me souvenant du bandeau sur mon front mais Minato intervient.

- Vous vous trompez, Sensei : elle n'a rien à voir dans mon retard. J'ai juste traîné un peu.

Le reniflement bruyant de l'ANBU prouve qu'il n'en croie pas un mot, cependant il retourne à son bureau sans rien ajouter. Le soulagement m'envahit et je lance un regard reconnaissant au ninja blond avant de m'asseoir sans un bruit à ma place habituelle. Kushina ne dit rien non plus, mais ses yeux mauves reflètent largement sa rancœur à l'encontre de ce professeur qui ne fait que me rabrouer. Je suis son souffre-douleur… enfin, surtout le vôtre, Kami-sama.

- Bien ! commence Tori. Comme vous le savez tous, les choses sérieuses ne font que débuter avec votre grade genin. Vous serez répartis par trois et pris en charge par un Jônin. Je vais maintenant annoncer les équipes…

Je lève la tête et regarde par la fenêtre. Je sais d'expérience que je ne serais pas avec Kushina, puisque nous sommes deux filles (enfin, aux dernières nouvelles, hein !). J'espère donc que les mecs avec qui je vais me retrouver ne vont pas être casse-pieds ou pire… des personnages principaux. Je soupire à nouveau : il n'y a vraiment qu'une toute petite chance pour le deuxième cas, je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter pour ça.

- Equipe 6 : Uzumaki Kushina, Hyûga Hizashi et Kurama Ryûzaki **(1)**.

Mon amie ouvre de grands yeux et s'apprête à protester vivement. Le regard noir de Kondô étrangle ses protestations dans sa gorge et elle pince les lèvres. Je la comprends : entre un glaçon et un illusionniste, il y a de quoi s'énerver ! Stressée, je tripote le bracelet à mon poignet droit (j'ai pris l'habitude d'en mettre beaucoup pour ne pas que les gens remarquent que seul le Bracelet reste toujours à mon poignet gauche) jusqu'à le défaire accidentellement. Il tombe sous ma table et je suis obligée de me mettre à genoux par terre pour le ramasser.

- Equipe 7… annonce Tori.

Ah, l'équipe 7 ! Que de souvenirs avec Sasuke, Naruto et Sakura ! Je les aime assez, tous les trois. Je me demande sur qui je vais bien pouvoir tomber…

- Namikaze Minato…

Tiens, le blondinet futur Quatrième était aussi dans une équipe 7 ? Faut croire que c'est de famille.

- Yamamoto Ken'ichi…

Ah, je l'aime pas, celui-là ! Un frimeur qui profite de l'argent de son père et méprise ceux qui ne sont pas du même rang social que lui (dont moi, vous l'aurez compris). Je prends enfin mon bracelet de fils entre les doigts et le raccroche habilement. Je m'apprête à sortir discrètement de sous le bureau…

- Et Ôta Chihiro.

…

Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur du cerveau de Chihiro Ôta. Veuillez rappelez plus tard, elle n'est pas disponible pour le moment, étant donné qu'on vient de lui annoncer qu'elle faisait partie de l'équipe de Namikaze Minato, soit dit en passant _futur Eclair Jaune de Konoha_ et _QUATRIEME HOKAGE_ !

…

KAMI-SAMA ! C'EST OFFICIEL, JE VOUS DETESTE ! VOUS POUVEZ PAS ME VOIR EN PEINTURE, ET BEN SACHEZ QUE C'EST PAREIL POUR MOI !

Je me cogne violemment la tête contre le bois du bureau sous le choc et laisse échapper un gémissement en me prenant mon crâne entre mes mains.

- BORDEL de m-

- Parle plus fort, Chihiro, m'apostrophe Kondô. Une réclamation, peut-être ?

Plus rouge qu'une tomate en chaleur, je surgis sur ma chaise et regarde mes cuisses avec un soudain intérêt pour leur rondeur.

Au nom de tous les kamis, divinités inférieures ou célestes, Sage des Six Chemins et autres, POURQUOI je suis dans la MÊME équipe que MINATO, PUTAIN DE MERDE ?

Et elle est OÙ, la fille qui devait être dans sa team, d'ailleurs ? Je la repère et me rend compte qu'elle a déjà été répartie sous le nom de Miyu Urube. Pour Ken'ichi, ça correspond, mais MOI ? Je réfléchis à toute vitesse et mon cerveau revient à hier. J'ai cru avoir aperçu les résultats sur la feuille de Tori et si je me souviens bien, j'étais la dernière ! Ca expliquerais pas mal de choses : vu que Minato est le meilleur de notre promo, ça paraît logique qu'on le mette avec la dernière et un moyen pour équilibrer. Vous l'aurez compris, le nul, c'est moi. Je grogne en triturant à nouveau mon bracelet tandis qu'une bosse surgit peu à peu sur le haut de ma tête.

Je suis _MAUDITE_.

J'écoute donc d'une oreille distraite Tori finir son annonce. Je suis la pire malchanceuse de la création ! Déjà qu'à Tôkyô, je m'en tirais difficilement, mais _LÀ !... _Je ne suis pas fan du principe de la réincarnation cependant, je commence à croire que j'ai un mauvais karma : je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu faire dans une autre vie de si horrible pour que tout me retombe sur le nez d'un coup !

- Vos Senseis vont venir vous chercher, ajoute finalement l'ANBU.

Ah oui : j'oublie presque le principal (à prendre dans tous les sens du terme).

Je me prends la tête entre les mains, adressant un regard désespéré à ma meilleure amie avant de gémir intérieurement. Car si je me souviens bien et que l'Histoire ne change pas plus, le Sensei de cette équipe sera…

La porte est soudain ouverte violemment, faisant sursauter les trois-quarts de la classe (moi comprise, bien entendu). Une silhouette que je connais bien pour l'avoir très souvent dessiné avec acharnement (ses cheveux sont d'une galère_ innommable_ ! Pire que ceux de Minato !) franchit l'entrée je me recroqueville sur ma chaise. Mais c'est _PAS VRAI_ ! Je vais me payer comme Sensei…

- Salut, les poussins ninjas ! s'exclame le nouveau venu. Me connaissez-vous ? Cessez de faire ces yeux ronds et écoutez attentivement ma présentation : je suis celui auquel ne résiste aucune femme, l'écrivain de renommée et un des Sannins **(2)** ! Le très célèbre et charmeur Ermite des Crapauds : le grand Jiraiya !

…

Gagné.

…

Et au fait, la simplicité, il connaît pas ?

Pourquoi il y a pas de flingue ici ? Ca aurait été _beaucoup _plus facile de me tirer une balle. Me rendant compte que les deux autres sont déjà levés, je soupire et manque de me casser la figure dans les escaliers en montant rejoindre mon… rejoindre l'équipe. Après un dernier coup d'œil à Kushina, je me décide à sortir de la salle. Je suis les trois hommes en traînant les pieds jusqu'au toit, ignorant l'excitation palpable de notre jeune Sensei.

Une fois tous assis, je prends une expression fermée pour mon visage : histoire qu'ils comprennent que je suis pas heureuse d'être là ! Cela n'a pas l'air de déranger Jiraiya, dont le large sourire frôle dangereusement ses oreilles.

- A présent, je veux aussi entendre vos présentations, déclare-t-il joyeusement.

- Euh… hésite Minato, résumant bien la pensée générale. Quelle sorte de… présentation, Sensei ?

L'intéressé hausse les épaules et fait des grands mouvements de bras pour illustrer ses paroles.

- Je sais pas moi : vos noms, vos âges, vos hobbies, ce que vous aimez et n'aimez pas, vos ambitions ou vos rêves… ce genre de chose, quoi !

Classique, tout ça.

Quelqu'un a une corde pour que j'aille me pendre à une des poutres du plafond ?

- Toi, le blondinet mal peigné : commence !

« Mal peigné »… J'hallucine : il peut parler lui !

- Je me nomme Namikaze Minato, j'ai onze ans et demi. J'aime beaucoup lire pendant mon temps-libre. J'aime Konoha, mes amis, ma famille ou sinon m'entraîner et me battre contre des personnes fortes. Je n'aime pas être réveillé trop tôt le matin, la trahison et la lâcheté. Et mon rêve, c'est de devenir Hokage pour prouver ma valeur au village ! récite distinctement le jeune garçon.

… tel père, tel fis, hein ? Je deviens nostalgique, ça craint !

- À ton tour, la petite brune, s'écrie l'ermite.

C'est de moi qu'il parle ? c'est de _MOI _qu'il parle ?

… ah bah oui, on dirait que c'est moi vu qu'ils sont tous en train de me zieuter avec insistance. Je reprends difficilement contenance et sens mes joues se teinter une nouvelle fois d'un rouge soutenu.

- Alors euh… Je m'appelle Chihiro Ôta, je vais bientôt avoir 12 ans. Mes hobbies… le dessin, les festivals et euh… c'est déjà bien ! J'aime l'archéologie, les mangas et… les ramens ! Je n'aime pas les hypocrites, les choux, la violence pour rien et le mensonge ! J'ai pour ambition de devenir une bonne kunoichi et d'être capable de soigner d'autres ninjas après le combat. Et… je n'ai pas vraiment de rêve.

Je déteste ma voix lorsqu'elle est aussi hésitante d'autant plus que le rouge m'est très largement monté aux joues et que j'ai baissé les yeux. Comment j'en suis arrivée là, déjà ? Ah oui : j'ai touché un foutu bracelet ancien sans mettre de foutu gant en plastique. Définitivement, le hasard, c'est de la merde ! Je crois que c'est même pire que du hasard : plutôt de la fatalité.

KAMI-SAMA, VOUS ÊTES QU'UN SALE CON !

Je cligne des yeux en me tournant vers le dernier du trio et masque une grimace derrière ma main. Quant à lui…

- Je suis Yamamoto Ken'ichi, j'aurai 12 ans dans quatre jours. Mon loisir est la calligraphie et mes autres hobbies ne regardent personne d'autre que moi. Il y a peu de choses que j'aime et beaucoup que je déteste : surtout les gens faibles, dont les femmes. Je n'ai pas ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de rêve, cependant mon ambition la plus chère est celle de devenir un des Douze Gardiens Ninjas du Daimyo. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

Waouh… Il me fait un peu penser à Sasuke ce gars : « J'aime rien ni personne, j'ai pas de rêve, pas de hobbies, juste une ambition démesurée et idiote ». Une sorte gros paumé de la vie, quoi ! Je pince les lèvres et remarque du coin de l'œil que Minato non plus n'a pas l'air plus enchanté que ça de l'avoir dans son équipe. Au moins on sera deux… L'expression amusée de notre Sensei me ramène à la réalité : oh ho… Je n'aime pas _du tout_ ce sourire ! Help ! Rectification : _Kami-sama, allez-vous trouver un autre joujou !_

- Bien, à présent, nous allons commencer le test.

Je retiens un petit rire devant l'expression surprise de mes deux coéquipiers et me souvient jute à temps qu'il faudrait peut-être que _je_ fasse _aussi _semblant d'être perplexe.

- Mais Jiraiya-Sensei, bredouille Minato, nous sommes déjà genin, non ? Alors pourquoi nous refaire passer un test ?

- En quoi consiste-t-il ? demande abruptement Ken'ichi.

Je reste silencieuse et me contente de les observer, montrant un visage reflétant la panique. C'est que je suis au moins bonne actrice, quand je veux ! Ca ne compense pas mon diplôme obtenu de justesse, mais bon… L'ermite continue à sourire et se lève.

- Retrouvez-moi au terrain d'entraînement 7 _(je suis poursuivie par ce chiffre, ça me fait trop flipper !) _à treize heures. Ah, et au fait : ne mangez pas, ce midi.

Sur ce, il disparaît dans un nuage de fumée sans plus de cérémonie. Ok… Je déteste quand ils font ça. Surtout que je parie qu'il va aller mater les filles dans les bains. Kami-sama, mon Sensei est un pervers ! Ken'ichi nous ignore royalement et saute quelques toits plus loin sans se retourner. Minato se tourne vers moi et se frotte l'arrière de la tête, l'air gêné.

- Désolé, mais il faut que j'y aille, moi aussi. A plus tard !

- Ouais, salut, je marmonne sans enthousiasme.

Bande de lâcheurs !

Je déambule donc dans le village pendant plusieurs heures, les mains dans les poches, après avoir été rangé mon appartement. Je maudis en silence le jeune Yamamoto : il risque de tout faire rater, ce crétin égocentrique ! Je ne croise aucun autre genin et conclus qu'ils doivent tous être en train de faire connaissance avec leur Sensei : après tout, seule les teams Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Minato et Kakashi ont droit ce petit rituel. Cognant dans un caillou, je me mets en route vers une heure moins le quart, marchant tranquillement en sentant l'appréhension monter. Une fois arrivée au terrain, je reconnais la stèle funéraire un peu plus loin. Là où, je le sais, sont gravés de nombreux noms de shinobis morts pour le village. Une drôle de boule se forme dans ma gorge alors que je regarde distraitement le garçon blond et notre Sensei, déjà sur place : eux aussi, dans quelques années…

Je m'administre une nouvelle fois un coup mental : _mais à quoi je pense_ ? C'est hors de question de m'attacher à de foutus personnages de mangas ! Ce ne sont _pas_ des _humains,_ _merde _! J'ai épaule Masashi-san pour créer leur profil, j'ai dessiné leurs vies dans leurs moindres détails, ils font partie d'une fiction, d'un manga : ils ne peuvent _pas _être humains !

Coupant court à mon débat intérieur intensif, Jiraiya sort deux clochettes de sa poche.

- Votre test consiste à attraper ces clochettes.

Je vois avec amusement les mâchoires des deux garçons se décrocher. Une fois de plus, je les imite sans exagérer, parce que je me sens ridicule (euphémisme, encore une fois). Notre Sensei, content de son effet, les accroche soigneusement à sa ceinture.

- Celui qui n'attrapera pas de clochette retournera à l'Académie, ajoute-t-il avec un air mutin. Et se retrouvera attaché à un poteau pour regarder les autres en train de manger leur déjeuner.

Ca y est : ils sont sur le point de s'évanouir. Il faut dire que si je n'avais pas été au courant, j'aurais manqué la crise cardiaque. Cependant, je dois avouer que la situation est assez risible : je n'aurais manqué la tête de Minato pour rien au monde ! Il en bave, le futur Quatrième ! Je dois quand même avouer encore une fois que les ninjas de Konoha sont parfois d'un sadisme pur.

- Qu-quoi ? finit par balbutier Ken'ichi.

L'ermite se penche vers nous et son sourire disparaît d'un coup. Je me tends et me mets en garde.

- Vous avez le droit de m'attaquer avec toutes les attaques que vous connaissez, il n'y a aucune règle.

Et ça commence !

Je vais aussitôt me cacher dans un buisson un peu plus loin, insultant mentalement Ken'ichi tout en priant pour qu'il ne fasse pas l'idiot. Un mouvement vif près de moi m'indique que Minato est monté se cacher dans un arbre. Je fouille le terrain des yeux mais ne trouve pas le dernier ninja. Je retiens un soupir. Je sens que l'après-midi va être _long_ !

Je tente d'attirer l'attention de Minato, mais son regard ne quitte pas le Jônin. Je finis par "baisser les bras" et sors un kunaï. Je me débrouille en lancer et puis, ça peut toujours servir. Je reste sur mes gardes mais me rassure en me disant que Jiraiya, lui _au moins_,ne sait pas utiliser correctement le genjutsu.

Un lancer de shurikens surgit soudain d'un buisson à l'opposé de l'endroit où je suis, avec pour cible le Sannin. Il se recule et je laisse échapper un juron en esquivant. Je monte rapidement rejoindre Minato. Le temps que je sois à sa hauteur, Ken'ichi a été immobilisé par notre Sensei et se retrouve en deux temps trois mouvements une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, après avoir fait un joli vol plané dû à un coup de pied.

- Minato ! je chuchote, abandonnant le « -kun ».

Il m'intime de me taire d'une main, observant toujours le Sensei. Je me tais mais le prends par l'épaule et lui fait signe de me suivre. Il fronce les sourcils, mais obéit de mauvaise grâce. Je soupire de soulagement : et de un ! Maintenant, il faut les convaincre d'agir en _équipe _! Et ça, ce sera beaucoup plus dur. Pourquoi je dois me coltiner des gamins, put-pantin **(3)** ? Arrivés près de Ken'ichi, je lui pose la main sur la bouche d'autorité pour le faire taire et indique à nouveau d'aller plus loin. Si l'imbécile refuse au début et tente de se dégager, le regard froid de Minato le convainc vite, d'autant plus que nous savons notre Sensei un peu trop _près _de nous.

Quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, je m'arrête sur une branche et les regarde.

- Bon, je sais que je suis une kunoichi nulle et incompétente (regard lourd de signification à Ken'ichi) mais je suis sûre au moins d'une chose : ce type est un Jônin ! Si on ne l'attaque pas en même temps et en faisant un travail d'_équipe_, on arrivera jamais à le toucher !

- Toi oui, mais moi je l'aurais la prochaine fois, rétorque froidement le jeune Yamamoto.

Le regard pensif de Minato vire soudain à… ouh là là, l'ère glacière ! Je te plains, mon pauvre gars ! Quand le futur Yondaime prend ce genre de regard, t'as intérêt à savoir courir vite ! Ou même non, en fait : tu dois juste avoir une vie en réserve, parce qu'il est plus puissant et plus rapide que toi.

- Chihiro a raison : même moi, qui suis plus fort que toi, je ne pourrais pas attraper une clochette seul. On n'a pas le choix, conclut le futur Eclair Jaune d'un ton polaire.

Leur bataille d'yeux me rend nerveuse et je finis par briser le silence en me mettant entre eux deux. Mon esprit d'adulte « reprend le dessus », si je puis dire ! L'attitude du fils de commerçant me rappelle soudain celles de Kakashi et, plus tard, de Sasuke. Quelle bande de cons, ceux-là ! Encore que le Jônin s'est amélioré, mais l'Uchiha reste une tête à claques ! Et les yeux fiers du garçon qui me fait face ressemblent étrangement au Sharingan de par leur arrogance.

- Écoute, Ken'ichi : je sais pas c'est quoi ton problème, mais je tiens à signaler que t'es ni plus ni moins en train de nous abandonner ! Et ceux qui laissent tomber leurs compagnons ne sont même pas dignes d'être ninjas ! Alors, si t'es pas content, va jouer au shinobi ailleurs !

Après ma tirade, je le vois pâlir je comprends rapidement que c'est de fureur. Kami-sama, je crois que j'y suis allée un peu fort, là… Ma colère retombe soudainement et je déglutis devant son regard quasiment haineux. Et meeeeeeer-credi **(3)** ! J'ai un mouvement de recul, mais le ninja blond vient m'appuyer dans mes propos.

- C'est vrai pour moi aussi : la qualité la plus importante pour un ninja, c'est de savoir travailler en équipe.

Ouf ! Minato, je t'aime ! Tu me sauves la vie, j'ai cru qu'il allait me _massacrer _! Genre : « Je suis Itachi, je suis un grand méchant et je vais tous vous buter pour prouver que je suis fort ! Mouhahahahaha ! (et comme t'es mon petit frère et que t'es idiot, tu crois ce que je dis ! Consternant...) ». Hem, mauvais exemple. M'enfin, c'est le résultat qui compte. Moi et Minato restons encore un peu à le défier du regard je me mets d'ailleurs à côté du futur Hokage. Ken'ichi baisse enfin les yeux et lâche finalement un :

- On va essayer.

Mouais, c'est pas encore ça ! On est pas arrivés au « T'es un nukenin qui veut raser mon village, mais je t'aime quand même » de Naruto, mais c'est un bon début. Je me retrouve soudain avec un kunaï sous la gorge en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Rasengan. Qu'est-ce que… ? Notre Sensei, goguenard, agite gentiment les clochettes devant le nez des deux garçons. Je prie quelques instants et…

Minato arrive, je ne sais comment à m'emmener plus loin tandis que Ken'ichi jette quelques kunaïs explosifs à l'ermite avant de se reculer. Il me lâche et je sors souplement quelques armes de ma poche. Nous retournons nous aligner et je tente de remercier du regard le jeune Yamamoto… qui m'ignore royalement. Ok, va te faire voir, conn-crétin ! Hum, je redeviens vulgaire.

Jiraiya ré apparaît devant nous et nous improvisons : je me recule pour lancer une volée d'armes toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres, Ken'ichi tente de frapper du poing le Sensei après son esquive sur la gauche mais ne touche que du vide… et Minato effleure du bout des doigts les clochettes après s'être glissé contre le Sensei. Il recule soudain, manquant de se faire entailler le visage par une lame surgit de la manche de notre adversaire. Ken'ichi le rattrape au vol tant bien que mal, kunaï dégainé en position de défense et je me remets près d'eux en pestant intérieurement contre notre manque de préparation.

Le visage de Jiraiya se détend soudain et il range tranquillement ses armes avant de se pencher vers nous en souriant franchement. Je ne baisse pas ma garde, mais mon cœur se détend imperceptiblement : nous avons réussi !

- Vous êtes reçu ! annonce-t-il avec joie.

…

Pourquoi je suis heureuse, moi ? Quelle conne. Je devrais être énervée de me retrouver coincée avec deux personnages principaux pour au moins les quatre prochaines années.

N'empêche… je suis dans la team du Yondaime, la classe.

…

La vache, je suis en train de virer fangirl : AU SECOURS !

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**1 **: Il s'agit encore d'un OC de mon invention u_u, mais son clan apparaît dans l'anime de Naruto… je viens de regarder quelques épisodes sur NT1, faut pas m'en vouloir .

**2** : Les Trois Ninjas de la Légende, c'est-à-dire Jiraiya, la Princesse Tsunade et Face de Serpent (hum, je veux dire Orochimaru…). Ils ont été surnommés ainsi suite à un de leurs combats de leur jeune temps au Pays de la Pluie, contre le ninja le plus puissant d'Ame : Hanzô.

**3** : Expression qu'une des mes amies utilise pour ne pas dire de « gros mots » devant sa petite sœur… Ca m'a toujours fait marrer ^^

Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de fini ! j'espère que ça vous a plus, et non je ne suis pas douée pour décrire les scènes de bastons… je peux les imaginer, mais pas les décrire, désolée ^^'

Bref, je redis encore une fois que tous les dix reviews, je donne droit à une question sur les prochains chapitres !

Laissez-moi votre avis sur la fic, sur Chihiro, sur les autres persos et merci d'avoir lu !

Mata ne !


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonjour tout le monde !

Encore une fois, je réponds aux reviews ^^ :

**vanina-chan : **_L'humour continue à faire de l'effet à ce que je vois :p et il est vrai que les nerfs de Chihiro seront _très_ malmenés durant les prochaines années xD Je suis contente que mon idée d'équipe ne t'ai pas rechigné ^^ et comme tu aimes Kushina, je vais rajouter une petite scène dans ce chapitre pour la voir un peu plus mais je considère comme important de commencer à tisser les liens de notre équipe 7. Quant à ce qui s'est passé quand elle était au lycée… on l'apprendra dans *sors son résumé et fouille dans ses archives* le chapitre 23 ! c'est pas pour tout de suite… quant à savoir de qui Chihiro-chan va tomber amoureuse(parce qu'elle va _vraiment _tomber amoureuse, cette désespérée de la vie !), ce serait dommage de gâcher le suspens ! Mouhahahaha ! (hum hum…) Désolée… bref, bon chapitre et désolée si on ne voit pas Kushina pendant quelques temps !_

**Harukasa : **_Effectivement, le titre a quelque chose à voir avec la suite de l'histoire ! Mais je ne peux pas en dire plus, désolée… Même si, d'un certain point de vue, Chihiro découvre une autre facette d'elle-même dans le monde de Naruto : elle sera beaucoup plus épanouie, bien dans sa peau et surtout _heureuse _! Bonne lecture =)_

**Yukiju : **_Des fausses joies ? Impatiente ? HOURRA ! (hum hum…) désolée, je perds un peu mon calme ^^' le fait d'avoir autant de bonnes critiques :) me rend quasi-hystérique . Et euh… comme tu l'as deviné… je ne suis pas forcément désolée quand je dis ça : ça gâche le suspens, sinon ! A plus tard et bon chapitre !_

**TsabakuLight : **_0o Youpiiiiiii ! (hum hum… _troisième fois !_) merci pour les compliments , hé hé ^^ Et contente de t'avoir donné une idée de dessin :) Voici donc le prochain chapitre !_

**Moni : **_Ouf ! Pas de Mary-Sue ! Je fais de mon mieux, mais j'aime bien qu'on me le dise ^^' Alors comme ça, tu aimes ? Je vais essayer de continuer sur cette voie, alors ! En faisant attention à ce que les défauts de Chihiro restent et ressortent au moment où on s'y attend le moins :)_

ANNONCE : Comme je l'ai dis la dernière fois, je donne droit à une question (pas trop de spoils, quand même…) sur les prochains chapitres toutes les dix reviews ! A votre bon cœur, M'sieurs dames !

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- Alors, qui est ton Sensei au final ?

Le regard noir de Kushina en refroidirait plus d'un. Ouille, je me demande sur qui elle a pu tomber ! J'attends sa réponse, mais pince des lèvres en voyant ses joues remplies de ramens. Je dors encore une fois chez elle, ses parents ayant _absolument _tenus à être prêts de moi en ce jour si important. Comme quoi, je serais une pauvre gosse malheureuse et sans famille… Pour la malheureuse, je veux bien. Pour la _gosse_, là, j'aime moins. Nan mais ! J'aurais quand même 22 ans en novembre ! Voilà pourquoi je suis actuellement assise sur un futon d'invité dans la chambre de Kushina et que je porte une chemise de nuit rose bonbon (jurant horriblement avec ses cheveux, je crois que c'est pour ça qu'elle me l'a prêté) qui m'arrive aux genoux mais me serre aux hanches. Je la regarde un peu avec envie, avec sa beauté sauvage dont elle n'est même pas consciente et son corps agréable à regarder, même pour une fille : elle n'est ni trop enveloppée (comme moi) ni trop mince (comme les "échasses", comme nous les appelons avec mépris, qui courent après Minato et/ou Fugaku et/ou Hiashi).

Je retiens un profond soupir et tend l'oreille en voyant que mon amie a réussi à avaler sa bouchée sans s'étouffer (ce qui est un véritable exploit, vu la quantité de nouilles qu'elle avait dans la bouche !).

- Hatake Sakumo, grogne-t-elle d'un air mécontent.

Je manque de tomber par terre. De QUOI ? De _QUI_ ? C'est quand même _pas_…?

- Hatake-san ? je m'écrie. Le Croc Blanc ?

- En personne ! réplique-t-elle. Sa Majesté le Graaaaand épouvantail de Konoha !

C'est moi ou elle peut pas le voir en peinture ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il a dit quelque chose de spécial ?

- Il me saoûle à vouloir faire copain-copain avec moi ! Tout ça à cause de… !

Elle se tait brusquement se mord la lèvre. Je devine aussitôt de quoi elle voulait parler : Kyûbi. Cela a beau faire un an que je la connais, elle ne m'en a toujours pas parlé. Je la comprends en même temps : qui aurait envie d'avouer à sa meilleure (et seule) amie qu'elle a une énorme bébête à queue scellé dans le corps ? Pas moi en tout cas. _Surtout _quand on sait que c'est un tout petit peu le démon-renard à neuf queues, c'est-à-dire le plus puissant des Bijus. Rien que ça ! Je hausse un sourcil, mimant la surprise, mais n'insiste pas. Je ne tiens pas à embêter ma meilleure amie, qui a suffisamment de problèmes, sans compter les miens ! Après avoir posé les bols vides sur le bureau qui émerge difficilement de sous des piles de vêtements, nous nous pelotonnons sous nos couvertures. Comme toujours, elle me prend la main dans le noir et je souris doucement.

- Dors, Kushina… Je suis là et je ne te laisserai pas, je te l'ai promis.

Je la sens se détendre imperceptiblement et je m'endors après une heure d'intense méditation sur ma journée. Je fais dorénavant partie de l'équipe 7…

_**Quatre mois plus tard…**_

- Signalez vos positions, crachote le micro.

Je soupire et appuie sur un bouton.

- Ici Chihiro au point A. La cible court vers le Nord-est.

Je relâche le bouton et soupire en continuant à courir. Je déteste cette mission, c'est déjà la _cinquième fois_ qu'on la fait !

- Ici Ken'ichi au point B. La cible continue de fuir vers le Nord-est.

Je fais la moue et accélère. Normalement, ça ne devrais pas tarder. Je tends l'oreille. 3, 2, 1…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAH !

… 0.

Non, vous n'avez pas halluciné. C'était bel et bien notre coéquipier attendant au point C et qui s'est fait pour la _cinquième fois_ attaquer par un pauvre chat… c'est-à-dire Minato. Je ne peux retenir un petit rire, qui va croissant lorsque je réussis (ô miracle !) à atterrir correctement sur le sol de la clairière. Je vois que notre Sensei est également en train de faire mine de tousser en se détournant. Ken'ichi, son habituelle expression impassible plaquée sur le visage, me jette à peine un regard. Ouais et la gentillesse, ça n'étouffe pas, _crétin_. Je repars dans un petit fou rire devant la dure bataille que mène le ninja blond : sa chevelure déjà indomptable d'ordinaire est maintenant dans un état… épouvantable.

- Chihiro… Viens… m'aider… s't'euplaît ! grogne-t-il en échappant comme il peut à des coups de griffe vengeurs.

Toujours en train de pouffer, je prends le chat du mieux que je peux, grimaçant lorsqu'il me griffe violemment, mais finis par le calmer en le serrant avec autorité mais de façon douce dans mes bras. Je le caresse doucement pour le calmer, et soupire.

- Mission accomplie.

J'inspecte Minato et manque d'éclater de rire à nouveau. Son visage est couvert de griffures et des poils bruns clairs parsemant ses vêtements indiquent la dure lutte qu'il a du mené pour attraper le terrible félin.

- Ouais, à quel prix… Sensei, je ne veux plus _jamais_ entendre parler de ce foutu chat !

Jiraiya se tourne vers nous et un large sourire étire ses lèvres. L'expression qui dit « Bien fait pour vous, moi aussi je suis passé par là, bande de veinards ! ». Sale sadique ! T'es pas mieux que Kami-sama, en fait.

- Il est temps d'aller rendre son chat à Shijimi-sama !

Je grimace, tout comme le reste de l'équipe. Cette petite fille envahissante est la fiancée du prochain daimyo… et accessoirement une chieu-hum, une _idiote _qui ne sait même pas s'occuper d'un chat correctement !

Nous retournons donc dans le bureau de l'Hokage, que nous avons quitté il y a une demi-heure. En chemin, Minato essaie tant bien que mal de mettre des sparadraps sur ses griffures et je souris discrètement. Ah, il a l'air fin, le futur Quatrième !

Une fois arrivés à destination, je donne sans remord le chat à la gamine de quinze ans enrobée et maquillée qui attend.

- Comme je suis heureeeeeuuuuuuse ! Mon petit Toraaa-chaaaan est enfin revenu ! couine-t-elle

Dois-je préciser qu'il ne s'agit que du Tora numéro trois ? Et dire qu'à l'époque de Naruto, elle continue à donner ce même nom à ses chats. Kami-sama, bénissez leurs âmes.

Nous supportons ses hurlements hystériques pendant cinq bonnes minutes (le temps qu'elle donne l'argent au Sandaime) : lorsque la porte se referme derrière elle, je suis sûre d'entendre quatre autres soupirs de soulagement. Je retiens un sourire moqueur et me retourne vers l'Hokage. Il sourit et lâche une bouffée de fumée qui envahit la pièce. Berk !

- Bien, il est déjà sept heures et demie : je pense qu'il est plus que temps que vous rentriez, annonce Sarutobi.

Ken'ichi fronce les sourcils de 2 millimètres. Oh, KAMI-SAMA ! Il doit vraiment pas être content, pour avoir une expression pareille ! ironie, quand tu nous tiens…

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Hokage-sama… commence-t-il fermement.

Le regard noir de Jiraiya lui fait couler une légère goutte de sueur sur le côté de la tête, mais il tient bon et serre les dents.

- Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas autorisés à accomplir des missions d'un rang plus élevé ? termine le Genin d'une voix sifflante de colère mal contenue.

…

Mais il est totalement débile ou quoi ? Faire des missions au-dessus du rang D ? Je veux pas mourir, moi ! Il y a qu'à voir comment ça a tourné quand Kakashi a emmené l'équipe 7 en mission pour la première fois : ça s'est terminé en baston générale contre deux nukenins ! Alors, moi, c'est non !

J'essaie de reprendre contenance en voyant les regards légèrement perplexes des autres ninjas devant mon air qui a dû passer par : « Hein ? », puis « il est _vraiment _taré ! » et enfin « Je suis dans la meeeeeeerde ! ». C'est clair que j'ai pas dû être discrète sur le coup. Je rougis donc assez violemment et me remets à regarder mes pieds avec intérêt.

Finalement, le vieil homme inspire profondément et se met à parler, ce même discours que j'ai lu il y a longtemps avec Naruto.

- Tu sais comment sont réparties les ordres de mission, je suppose, Ken'ichi. Tu n'es pour l'instant qu'un Genin et ce seulement depuis quatre mois. Ce n'est pas assez pour vous envoyer en mission de rang C, qui sont faites pour des Genins aguerris ou des Chûnins. Surtout avec ces petites tensions un peu partout dans le monde ninja…

Il prend un air soucieux et le rythme de mon cœur s'accélère. Les prémices de la Troisième Grande Guerre Shinobi, sans doute. Mon coéquipier rouvre la bouche pour parler mais cette fois, les yeux de l'ermite des crapauds le fait taire à temps.

- Bon, eh bien, bonne soirée, le vieux ! s'empresse de dire notre Sensei en nous poussant tous les trois vers la sortie.

Je rêve ou le vieux en question vient d'étouffer un rire ? Croûton sadique, va ! Put-naise, faut croire que ça se transmet de maître en élève. Prions tous pour que Ken'ichi ne devienne pas comme ça… ou je vais réussir à me faire tuer à la moindre petite bourde. Ah mais non, j'oubliais : je suis déjà sûre de mourir à la première mission dangereuse.

Je soupire en le voyant encaisser sans broncher l'engueulade magistrale de notre Sensei.

- On ne parle pas comme ça à l'Hokage ! Non, mais tu te prends pour qui ? est-il en train de crier.

Je soupire et échange un sourire contrit avec la seule personne presque normale de mon équipe. Je dis bien _presque,_ remarquez… Je fais à peine gaffe à l'air presque amusé de Ken'ichi lorsque Jiraiya lui dit que nous ne sommes pas près d'avoir des missions de rang C s'il continue, je cite ouvrez les guillemets : « à faire l'imbécile » ! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait le faire rire, je n'en sais rien : la seule chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que je vais encore manger chez les Uzumaki ce soir.

Ce n'est qu'une semaine plus tard que je me rends compte que j'aurais dû plus me méfier sur ce coup-là. Kami-sama, vous sentiez-vous obligé de me faire mourir si jeune ? Je n'ai que, attendez que je compte… 22 ans ! Je vous _déteste_.

Je sais que je suis fataliste. Mais là, je crois que Ken'ichi a dépassé les bornes.

Nous sommes tous les trois (Minato, notre Sensei et moi) en train de regarder Sarutobi avec la même tête qu'un poisson qu'on sortirait de l'eau. Tout cela pour dire que nous n'avons pas l'air des plus futés…

- Que… que venez-vous de dire, Sandaime-sama ? balbutie le blond.

Nouvelle bouffée de pipe. M'étonne pas que son fils soit aussi accro à la cigarette, vu l'exemple qu'il avait…

- Tu as bien entendu, Minato : je vous donne pour mission d'escorter un convoi de marchands jusqu'à Ame, dans le pays de la Pluie. C'est une mission de rang C et vous serez les seuls guerriers du groupe.

Je tente de refermer, en vain, ma bouche. Je. Vais. Me. Faire. Tuer. Je vais me faire tuer. Aaaaaaargh ! je savais que ce sale gosse de riche me mènerait à ma perte ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de vivre un peu plus longtemps ? Kami-sama, vous êtes cruel !

Heureusement, cette fois, ma réaction intérieure ne transparaît pas trop et j'ai une réaction tout à fait normale devant ce qu'on vient de dire. Je sens une aura menaçante se dégager de mon Sensei, qui a l'air _très _contrarié. Attention, Ninja en presque Mode Ermite à quatorze heures ! Je devine facilement ce qui a dû se passer : mon _charmant _coéquipier a dû décider que le niveau n'était pas assez haut pour lui et s'en est plaint à son petit papa, qui est _comme par hasard_ un ami du daimyo. Et _comme par hasard_, le Sandaime nous annonce qu'il nous refile une mission de rang C aujourd'hui, alors qu'il a dit il y a une semaine qu'il ne nous en donnerait pas avant un bon moment.

Je _hais _les pots de vins.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une… débute l'ermite.

- C'est un _ordre _de _mission_, Jiraiya, affirme sèchement l'Hokage.

Allez, bim ! Sarutobi : 1 – équipe 7 : 0. Nous nous taisons tous et je soupire en sortant du bureau. Je peux presque voir les ondes de colère qui émane dangereusement de notre Sensei : il est donc une question de survie que de se faire _toute _petite durant les prochaines heures… Malheureusement, ce n'est pas vraiment comme si l'ermite était en mesure d'engueuler Ken'ichi pour sa conduite. Mais comme je le connais, on aura droit à des sous-entendus _très _lourds pendant plusieurs semaines. Je pince des lèvres pour empêcher mes lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire sadique : je l'aiderais si j'arrive à survivre assez longtemps pour…

Je passe donc en vitesse chez moi (c'est que je commence à savoir courir sur les toits, mine de rien !) et prépare un sac de voyage, composé de quelques tenues de rechange, des sous-vêtements, de l'argent et autres petits trucs de fille pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un parfait zombie le matin. Ma tenue ? Elle est très simple : des résilles sur une main, un genou et une cheville une jupe courte ; un short long et un t-shirt. Le tout en noir ou en marron. C'est discret, pas franchement féminin, mais surtout pratique. Je prends quelques bentôs au cas où, puisque notre Sensei sait à peine mieux cuisiner que moi. Autrement dit, c'est un cas désespéré… Même ses _nouilles _sont immangeables !

C'est sur ces pensées très réjouissantes que je rejoins mon équipe à l'entrée de Konoha. La caravane est déjà là, d'ailleurs. Je vois beaucoup de familles, ce qui me fait grimacer. En perspective, du monde à protéger… Ils ont l'air un peu plus riches que la moyenne, mais leurs chariots sont pleins à craquer d'objets divers dont il m'est impossible de faire une liste. Et pour cause : cela va des tissus jusqu'au maquillage en passant par des armes… On peut facilement perdre ou cacher un truc dans leur bazar…

Je soupire de fatigue. Je sens que cette mission va être _chiante_ !

Un toussotement me fait sortir de mon observation et je me précipité près de mon Sensei, rouge de confusion. J'ose tout de même regarder mon interlocuteur. Âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, il est encore dans la force de l'âge et respire l'arrogance. Son kimono est raffiné et travaillé, ce qui me fait pincer des lèvres. Catégorie : un type auquel je me ferais une joie d'envoyer mon poing dans sa gueule de bourgeois. Ahum, est-ce utile de préciser que Ken'ichi n'est toujours pas classifié différemment de ce type ? Si je me souviens de l'ordre de mission que le Sandaime a donné, ce doit être le chef de caravane. Un certain Eiji Sora. Mouais, peut pas trop l'encadrer pour le moment.

- Bien, puisque tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir y aller ! s'exclame le marchand.

…

Ne pas frapper le client, ne pas frapper le client… Je jette un regard désespéré à Jiraiya, qui hausse les épaules en signe de découragement. Youpi. Je suis _sûre_ que je vais bien m'amuser. Sérieusement, je la sens mal cette mission…

Trois jours plus tard, je suis encore et toujours en train de mettre les autres en retard pour cause dure à réveiller. Tu me diras, Minato est d'humeur détestable (autrement dit, mode « Je-te-renvoie-chier-méchamment-regard-glacial-à-l'appui ») tant qu'il boit pas un litre de café au lait, alors je ne crois pas être la pire… Je ne pensais pas qu'aller à Ame serait aussi long mais le fait que nous encadrions des civils rend évidemment le chemin beaucoup plus _terre-à-terre_. Ce qui veut dire, en gros : pas de mode spider-man, on ne saute pas d'arbres en arbres comme des singes… Ou, dans mon cas, on ne se casse pas la gueule tous les cinquante mètres parce qu'on ne saute pas assez loin. Je déprime : mes capacités sont vraiment effrayantes de nullité. Je regarde distraitement mon bracelet, dont les paillettes sont légèrement plus rapides que d'ordinaire.

Plus rapides ?

Je fronce les sourcils et sors discrètement un kunaï. Je remarque que mon équipe a vu mon mouvement et font des mines surprises. Je ne dis rien, mais mon visage est assez explicite : on risque d'avoir de gros ennuis.

Et effectivement, ça ne loupe pas : trente secondes plus tard s'élève un hurlement à l'avant-garde de la file de chariots.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Ouf ! Enfin terminé ! Il est un peu court, comme chapitre, mais j'ai pas trop d'inspiration pour la mission qui suit… .

En plus, j'avais plein de boulot et j'avais des tas d'images à modifier et… et…

Je vais laisser tomber les excuses bidon ^^'

A la prochaine, donc !


	10. Annonce qui risque de ne pas plaire

Bonjour les gens !

Désolée de ne pas vous offrir le prochain chapitre, mais j'ai une bonne excuse ! ) Eh oui, lecteurs, Kagome-chan35 s'est fait _volé _son sac à main lors d'une visite dans le Nord.

Chihiro : d'ailleurs, elle s'est promis de ne plus _jamais _retourner dans cette foutue ville !

… No coment. Dans mon sac, il y avait notamment le disque dur où j'avais tout (je dis bien _tout_) mes documents, que ce soit textes, images, musique ou vidéos -'

Vous comprenez un peu mieux pourquoi je suis énervée, non ?

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il risque d'y avoir un p'tit délai supplémentaire pour le chapitre 9…

A la prochaine et n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont l'énergie des auteurs ! ^^


	11. Chapitre 9

Bonjour tout le monde ! ^^

Déjà, je voudrais adresser un grand merci à **MoniXNemesis**, **Yukiju**, **vanina chan** et **Tsabaku Light** pour leur compassion . parce que je me suis _vraiment _sentie conne et _furax _quand c'est arrivé : 11 heures moins le quart du _matin_, en pleine rue sur une voiture à alarme… Bref, ARIGATO LES GENS ! (parce que je ne sais pas si je dois seulement dire les filles ^^').

Ensuite, les réponses aux reviews du chapitre précèdent :

**Yukiju :** _sadique et qui assume ^^ je ne suis plus d'humeur à être gentille sur ce point-là :D (Chihiro : Oo elle fait un peu peur… mais pas autant que Minato au réveil ou Tori ! ou Kushina quand elle sort de ses gonds…). Eh oui, la fameuse mission de rang D que _tout le monde _se coltine un jour ou l'autre de mémoire de ninja à Konoha ^^ Chihiro-chan est passée par là aussi… au grand damne du futur Hokage le Quatrième, comme tu as pu le voir ! xD Bonne lecture :)_

**vanina chan :** _OUAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ^O^ (mon cri de joie quand j'ai fini de lire ta review) xD je te pique ton expression, mais bon . j'aurais pas cru qu'on pouvait être aussi enthousiaste à lire cette fic… j'essaie d'être modeste, moi ! (chihiro : ouais, t'essaie… mais t'y arrives pas) hum… Je t'en prie, c'était un p'tit cadeau le passage avec Kushina, rien que pour toi car tu m'as convaincue d'en rajouter ^^ contente que ça t'ai fait plaisir :) eh oui, le fameux Sensei est le célèbre Sakumo Hatake, connu pour sa puissance incroyable et sa loyauté envers ses camarades. Je me suis dit que ça allait bien pour le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi vu que les Sannins sont encore un peu jeunes… Chihiro-chan se la joue mature, c'est vrai et cette sensation de mélancolie (ainsi que ses doutes et ses remords) vont augmenter au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Parce qu'elle aussi, justement, sait ce qu'il va passer et qu'elle se mord les doigts de ne rien pouvoir faire au vu de sa puissance plus que limitée -' et ça va entraîner beaucoup, mais vraiment beaucoup de choses, tout ça… Pour le coup d'une seule équipe en escorte, c'est que c'était _vraiment_ pas prévu à l'origine cette attaque. Donc, l'ancien élève de Hokage le Troisième et ses élèves étaient normalement largement suffisants pour une caravane aussi petite. Et yep, Ken'ichi va vraiment s'en vouloir, même si ça va (chihiro : et heureusement !) lui donner une bonne leçon d'humilité. Pour finir, j'étais totalement morte de rire quand j'ai lu : _« pauvre minato! l'image classe et inatteignable du 4ème Hokage en prend décidemment pour son grade xD »_ et _« j'enfile mes charentaises, mon imperméable à carreaux, j'allume ma pipe, astique ma loupe et pars adopter un watson à la SPA! »_ Minato n'est pas parfait, même en tant que petit garçon adorable et il va en baver ^^ Je ne m'attarde pas plus : merci pour les rires et bon chapitre ! :)_

**Tsabaku Light :** _Ne pas perdre espoir… c'est pas mon truc, c'est celui de Chihiro-chan ) elle, elle le fait suuuuper facilement dès qu'il s'agit de…. Huuuuuum, bref ! ^^' et je fais de mon mieux : je suis contente de voir que je me suis améliorée niveau écriture, que ce soit fluidité dans le texte ou scénario :) Si Chihiro-chan revient dans notre monde ? Je le dis ? Je le dis pas ? Oui, allez… Chihiro-chan va effectivement devoir _go back home_ au bout d'un moment, mais chut! Faut pas en parler quand elle est là, elle en sait rien et ça va lui tomber dessus par surprise ! ^^ je ne dis pas quand, ça gâcherait tout… Bref, je tiens bon et je te remercie des compliments, des encouragements et de toutes tes reviews en postant ce chapitre :)_

**Lilinne :** _Merci ^^ et je te souhaite un agréable chapitre 3_

**littlepixette :** _Non, il ne me semble pas non plus que tu aies déjà posté une review… dans ce cas, bienvenue dans l'univers de Chihiro-chan ! (Chihiro : hey, arrête de me faire prendre de l'importance ! ) Donc, merci pour les compliments ^^ oui oui, « _fic originale et pleine d'entrain_ », c'est un compliment :) et je te souhaite un bon chapitre 9 !_

**Moni :** _merci ^^ et oui, cela _énerve passablement_ (pour rester politiquement correcte…) Chihiro-chan de se coltiner Ken'ichi, mais elle n'a pas trop le choix et devra s'y habituer… d'ailleurs, cette mission y participera grandement. Je garde courage, t'inquiètes pas ^^ c'est juste que je galère pour certains passages car la suite est tellement plus intéressante à mes yeux que ce début ! :D Bref, je vais donner envie, alors, je vais arrêter de m'épancher dans les spoils. Bonne lecture ! :)_

NOTE : Vous avez été nombreux à faire une remarque sur les « paillettes plus rapides »… C'était clair dans mon esprit, mais je vais faire une p'tite description du Bijou en question pour vous mettre à ma place. C'est un bracelet creux fait dans un matériau ressemblant à du verre (mais qui est en vérité incassable), à l'intérieur duquel il y a un liquide transparent ou coloré (comme de l'essence au soleil) quand on le met à la lumière. Il y a aussi des petites paillettes dorées qui flottent dans ce liquide et tournent tout au long de la journée autour du poignet. Voilà pourquoi Chihiro-chan voit que c'est plus rapide : plus les paillettes accélèrent, plus le danger est grand et imminent ! Voili voulou pour la p'tite explication…

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

J'évite de justesse une volée de shurikens, si on considère qu'éviter revient à tout de même avoir une longue traînée sanglante sur la joue… appuyée contre un chariot, je sers mon kunaï à faire blanchir mes phalanges. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à bouger. Je suis pétrifiée par ce qui est en train de se passer, si bien que mon cerveau tourne au ralenti... Plus que d'habitude, je veux dire. Une vingtaine de ninjas ont surgi "comme par magie", nous encerclant. On s'est fait avoir comme des bleus ! Enfin, je dirais plutôt que _Jiraiya-Sensei_ s'est fait avoir. Au fait, il est où celui-là ? Je le cherche des yeux : le futur Sannin est actuellement en train de se battre contre deux équipes à la fois, dont le niveau ressemble un peu trop à mon goût à ceux de Jônins.

Les gens hurlent de partout, leurs cris me vrillant les oreilles au point de me donner le tournis, et courent dans tous les sens. Je reste prostrée, évitant par réflexe quelques armes perdues volant vers moi autant que la foule.

Je déglutis difficilement et cherche mes co-équipiers des yeux, toujours tétanisée. Ken'ichi se bat un kunaï dans chaque main, toujours impassible mais avec une lueur légèrement féroce dans les yeux même si je le sens un peu effrayé. Minato, quant à lui, combat comme le petit génie qu'il est, à savoir il vient de mettre KO un ninja en lui enfonçant son poing dans l'abdomen et a stoppé le kunaï qui menaçait de lui trancher la tête. Je le vois se tourner vers moi, en même temps que l'ermite. Ils crient tous les deux quelque chose que je ne comprends pas cependant mon instinct de survie me commande juste à temps de regarder au-dessus de moi. J'ouvre de grands yeux et me décale sur le côté pour éviter le shinobi qui voulait me surprendre par le haut. Titubante, je commence à courir pour reconstituer l'équipe. Une seule et bonne raison : si je reste comme ça, je suis morte.

Le sang circule dans mes veines à une vitesse affolante, faisant battre mon cœur au point que j'ai soudainement l'impression de n'entendre que ses battements. Je tremble de tout mon corps. Je ne parviens pas à éviter tous les coups : un kunaï m'entaille la cuisse gauche, me faisant tomber à genoux, mais je parviens à me relever au bout de quelques secondes, rendue fébrile par l'action et la peur ; une étoile de métal s'agrippe à mes vêtements et se loge dans mon épaule droite. Je crie de douleur, mais cela ne s'entend pas dans le tumulte ambiant. Me mordant la lèvre, je grimace, boitillant tant bien que mal jusqu'à mes compagnons.

Vive l'adrénaline.

Je réussis, je ne sais comment, à me ré aligner avec Minato. Je jette un coup d'œil à Ken'ichi et grimace derechef. Aux prises avec deux shinobis ennemis, il fait du mieux qu'il peut pour éviter les coups qui volent de partout. Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva : il a une faille dans sa garde. Un des deux hommes s'apprête à le frapper, tandis que l'autre ressort une lame qui n'augure rien de bon.

- MINATO ! je hurle par-dessus le bruit.

- JE TE COUVRE ! me répond-il sur le même ton.

Je sors mes armes de jets d'un mouvement dicté par l'habitude tandis que le blond se poste près de moi, attendant les prochaines attaques. Je me concentre, malgré le sang qui coule de mes blessures. Ca picote, tiens, j'avais pas remarqué : mais encore une fois, l'adrénaline m'aide à tenir le coup. Sinon, je me serais évanouie depuis longtemps, je le sais. Encore une fois, j'ai l'impression que la scène se ralentit. Je m'imagine les cibles. Oui, les shinobis en face ne sont que des cibles… de simples cercles rouges et blancs qu'on utilise pour l'entraînement.

Je lance une volée de kunaï. Les ninjas, en plein mouvement d'attaque, sont surpris et ont juste le temps de se décaler… pour se prendre de plein fouet des étoiles de jets et des shurikens que j'avais prévu. On est douée _juste _dans ce domaine ou on l'est pas…

Vive l'adrénaline.

Nous nous mettons en cercle, les jambes toutes molles. Il y a tant de sang… partout, des flaques immenses de liquide pourpre, des hurlements de désespoir et des ninjas morts. J'ai du mal à respirer, mais je raffermis ma prise sur mon kunaï en me rappelant que je ne suis pas seule. Allez, ma grande, on inspire un bon coup ! Je serre les dents et me prépare à vendre chèrement ma peau…

Les shinobis se regardent soudain tous les uns les autres avant de disparaître. Au début, je n'y crois pas : j'observe nerveusement autour de moi et fouille le paysage des yeux en croisant les doigts pour que mon espoir soit réel. Quand Minato lâche un soupir de soulagement, je me détends et range mon arme. J'observe encore mes mains : je tremble encore de tout mon corps. Je serre les poings et sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je suis vivante ! Je suis encore en vie malgré tout ça… finalement, je suis peut-être plus chanceuse que je ne le croyais. Je manque faire une mini-danse de la joie, mais mon corps me rappelle violemment à l'ordre sous la forme d'une douleur puissante qui me coupe quasiment le souffle. J'ai mal partout. Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'une pensée en tête : KAMI-SAMA, JE VOUS _HAIS_ ! VOUS AVEZ FAILLI ME _TUER_ ! ESPECE DE CONNAAAAAAARD !

-VOUS ALLEZ BIEN, TOUS LES TROIS ? beugle une voix près de mon oreille.

Je penche la tête et lâche un grognement de douleur. Je redescends sur terre en me contemplant : mes vêtements sont trempés par des giclées de sang, la jambe gauche de mon pantalon est déchirée sur presque toute sa longueur, une plaie énorme s'étale sur cette cuisse, mes cheveux sont poisseux à cause de l'hémoglobine, une étoile de métal est profondément enfoncée dans mon épaule droite et je sens encore ma joue me piquer. Ouille ! je crois bien que je suis celle qui est dans le pire état. Je grimace et regrette de ne pas pouvoir encore connaître la technique de la Paume Mystique. Ce serait vraiment pratique… vivement que Tsunade fasse insérer un medic dans chaque équipe !

- Oui, Sensei… si vous pouviez juste éviter de me hurler dans les oreilles, je grogne.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous as pris de vouloir combattre aussi dispersé ? Ces hommes étaient des Jônins du Pays de l'Eau ! Si l'ennemi n'avait pas déguerpi, vous seriez morts !

Hum, et mon intervention pour refaire une formation décente, c'était quoi ? De la gnognote ?

- Minato, continue l'homme aux cheveux blancs, tu es peut-être doué, mais tu ne peux rien faire seul pour le moment. Ken'ichi, je pourrais te faire la même remarque mais en plus, tu refuses l'aide des autres et les mets dans des situations délicates. Et pour finir, Chihiro, ne reste pas plantée sans rien faire ! Il ne faut pas t'étonner ensuite d'être surprise par des attaques ennemies. Je n'ai donc qu'une chose à dire…

Il prend une grande inspiration mais je sais déjà ce qu'il va dire.

- _La qualité la plus importante pour un ninja, c'est de savoir travailler en équipe_.

Je pince des lèvres, ma gorge se serrant. La même phrase que Minato dira dans quelques années, lors de la mission au pont Kannabi… juste avant la mort d'Obito Uchiha. Je sens des larmes piquer mes yeux, mais je secoue la tête et me mets mentalement une baffe. _Non mais je rêve ? _Je suis en train de culpabiliser ! Arrête ça tout de suite, ma fille ! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire ta petite crise d'émotion.

Ignorant à moitié (totalement en fait, mais je bien fais semblant) le reste du discours de notre Sensei, je touche du bout des doigts ma plaie sur à l'épaule. Je ne peux retenir un petit cri, ce qui a l'air d'affoler un peu mes coéquipiers. Je rêve ou ce n'est que maintenant qu'ils se rendent compte de mon état, ces crétins ? Je leurs souris un peu (tiens, je suis encore capable de sourire après ça ?), gênée par la pression de leurs regards.

- C'est pas si grave que ça, faites pas ces têtes.

- Mais tu es _FOLLE_ ! crie Jiraiya. Il faut soigner ça _tout de suite_ ! Ken'ichi, va chercher le nécessaire. Minato, amène-la dans un chariot. Moi, je vais vérifier que tout va bien.

Je me sens soudain inutile en les voyant s'affairer. Minato est à peine écorché aux mains, Ken'ichi aura juste des bleus et l'ermite est indemne. Dites-le tout de suite, si je vaux rien. Bordel, Kami-sama, je vous promets que je vais vous mettre mon poing dans la figure si je vous croise. Vraiment.

Minato passe mon bras indemne par-dessus son épaule et m'amène jusqu'à une carriole. Les marchands ont l'air d'être sur le point de protester cependant, le regard noir du blond leur fait fermer la bouche aussitôt.

- Je suis désolée, je marmonne à l'intention de Minato.

Il m'ignore en pinçant des lèvres. Je pense un instant qu'il est fâché, mais il est en fait en train de regarder mes blessures. Fronçant les sourcils, il m'inspecte doucement sans me faire mal. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais pu rougir devant une personne me regardant avec autant d'insistance et de minutie. Sauf que _là, _je suis blessée et totalement vidée de mon énergie. Dire qu'il est à peine midi… Je le laisse faire, sentant petit à petit la souffrance monter dans le même temps que l'adrénaline quitte mon corps. Et mer-credi…

- Les plaies sont assez superficielles, sauf celle qui est à l'épaule.

Nan, sans rire ? Tu crois que j'avais pas remarqué, peut-être ? Je serre les dents et maudis Kami-sama de toutes mes forces. Mais quel enf-empaffé ! Le rideau cachant l'extérieur s'écarte pour laisser passer la tête de Ken'ichi. Il fait une mine supérieure devant mes blessures, mais je crois lire un peu de honte dans son regard. Si mes yeux étaient des fusils, il serait raide mort depuis longtemps… Le futur Quatrième attrape la trousse de secours sans un mot et lâche finalement un :

- Merci.

Le mot n'est pas dit très fort ou avec beaucoup d'émotion, mais cela surprend le jeune bourgeois. Il nous observe avec méfiance je reprends mon calme et ne cède pas sous la pression de ses yeux noirs. Il finit par sortir, ajoutant un mot qui me laisse perplexe.

- Désolé.

Mes yeux deviennent ronds comme des soucoupes. Je cligne des yeux avant de remarquer que Minato est dans le même état de surprise que moi.

- Ca fait plutôt _bizarre_ de l'entendre dire ça, non ? je murmure.

- Ca, tu l'as dit….

Fouillant dans le sac, il en ressort une pince, une bouteille d'eau, une bassine, des bandages et des pots de crème. Il remplit le récipient avec l'eau et prends l'instrument médical.

- Désolé, mais on est obligé de passer par là pour t'enlever l'étoile de l'épaule.

Je hoche la tête et pince des lèvres avant de serrer les dents…

Sept heures, des cris de douleurs, des bandages sur une jambe, un bras en écharpe et des dizaines de cataplasmes plus tard, je suis en train de préparer le dîner pour mon équipe. Pourquoi moi, qui suis irrécupérable en matière de cuisine, suis en train de faire ça ? Euuuuh, bonne question. Parce que Jiraiya-Sensei tente (en vain, cela va sans dire) de faire comprendre au chef de caravane, Eiji Sora, que la mission est de rang A (le truc qui me saoûle : je me dis franchement que je suis maudite et me sens très bête de ne pas avoir vu cette conn-huuuuum ce contretemps venir) ? Parce que Minato fait le guet ? Parce que Ken'ichi a refusé tout net en prétextant (avec dédain et mépris mais ça, ça devient de plus en plus inutile de le préciser avec lui) qu'il s'agissait d'un travail de femme ? Ou juste parce que je suis inutile au possible ? Nan, je sais : parce que Kami-sama a décidé de se défouler sur moi aujourd'hui. Je vous hais.

Je relève la tête en entendant des bruits de pas. Une jeune femme se tient devant moi. Assez jeune, elle est plutôt jolie dans le genre sauvage : avec des cheveux noirs courts en pétards, des yeux d'un rouge presque violet dans un visage tanné par le soleil et un corps tout en souplesse et en finesse. Habillée d'un court (_très_ court) kimono noir, elle marche pieds nus et porte un sac blanc en bandoulière : elle est l'image même de la provocation parmi cette foule. Je l'observe donc sans comprendre. Elle ouvre la bouche au milieu d'une minute de silence, alors que je me penche vers ma casserole de récupération en jurant parce que mes pates crament. Galère !

- Je m'appelle Misa, déclare-t-elle.

… Oui, et ? Je suis censée répondre quoi ? Finalement, devant son regard impassible passablement gênant, je réponds avec détachement :

- Chihiro. Enchantée.

- Moi pas.

… Waouh. Au moins, elle est franche. Je me redresse, un peu piquée par sa remarque. Ce n'était pas méchant, juste… gratuit. Elle me place dans une catégorie plus qu'autre chose, j'ai l'impression. Je finis par remarquer qu'elle fixe mon bandeau. Je fais aussitôt un petit sourire sans joie. Oh. Alors, elle n'aime pas les ninjas de Konoha ? Tant pis, mais je me vois mal changer de marque de fabrique après un an de galère _pure_ pour l'obtenir (à la sueur de mon front : Kushina peut en témoigner !).

- Eiji-san avait un fils.

Je dresse aussitôt l'oreille. Je pousse un coussin vers Misa, mais elle ne s'assoie pas. Ok…

- Ryû était shinobi, un Chûnin du Pays du Vent. Il s'est fait assassiné par un ninja de Konoha.

Ah : je comprends mieux la cause des regards antipathiques des membres de la caravane. Essayant de sauver mes pates de la catastrophe culinaire en ajoutant diverses épices pour cacher tant bien que mal le goût de cramé, je mets mon cerveau en mode "enregistrement dans la mémoire à long terme". Je sens que ce que va me dire cette fille n'est pas anodin.

- Il avait gagné un bracelet qui permettait d'absorber une grande quantité de chakra lors d'une mission : ça l'a mené à sa perte. Les ninjas de Kiri qui nous ont attaqués ce matin étaient sûrement à sa recherche.

Je pince des lèvres, un peu sceptique néanmoins.

- Et comment tu sais tout ça ? je lui demande sans plus réfléchir au tutoiement.

Je me mords aussitôt la lèvre et baisse les yeux en rougissant. Je _déteste _quand mon côté adulte surgit à l'improviste… Sa voix froide me surprend, glaciale au point de me faire frissonner.

- Ryû était mon fiancé.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent sous le coup de la surprise. Je reprends alors mon côté enfant timide.

- Je-je suis désolée.

- Arrête de mentir.

Merci, ça fait plaisir ! Craignant une autre remarque acerbe, je me ferme comme une huître avant de me mettre à égoutter les pates. Remarquez, à une main, c'est dur !

- Je vous hais, shinobis de Konoha, tous autant que vous êtes. Mais ma famille fait partie de ce convoi, alors je suis bien obligée de faire ça car je sais au moins reconnaître la force d'êtres comme vous.

Je hoche la tête et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Elle tressaille, mais n'est pas décidée à céder. Nous restons ainsi pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Misa baisse les yeux. Je ne souris même pas, trop choquée pour faire quoi que ce soit. C'est difficile de prendre une attitude définie face à un comportement pareil. Je la vois fouiller dans son sac et en sortir un bracelet rouge. Je le saisis, dévoilant ainsi le mien sans faire attention. Son regard glisse dessus et je la surprends. Ses lèvres écarlates se pincent alors que ses sourcils se haussent.

- Quel est ton nom, déjà ? questionne-t-elle abruptement.

Je ne prends pas le temps de réfléchir.

- Chihiro. Chihiro Ôta.

Misa me regarde alors de haut en bas et hoche la tête. Je ne comprends pas _du tout _son changement dans son regard, mais ça ressemble à quelque chose comme de… l'admiration ? Je ne sais pas. C'est assez dérangeant en tout cas, assez pour que je fronce les sourcils et range le bracelet sans trop l'observer. Je le ferais plus tard… quand elle sera partie, en fait. Aussitôt, elle sort de son espèce de transe et part sans rien ajouter de plus. Elle me jette juste un long regard assez surprenant. Comme si elle m'incitait à lui prouver que je valais mieux que ça : cuisiner pour mes coéquipiers dans le froid en souffrant de blessures qui ne seraient pas là si j'étais plus douée.

Je soupire pour la énième fois dans la journée en voyant Jiraiya-Sensei et les deux autres venir s'installer près de moi et jeter un soudain coup d'œil dégoûté à leurs bols.

Je sens que la soirée va être _longue_…

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

J'ai enfin fini je ne voyais pas venir la fin de ce chapitre… surtout que j'ai changé quelques petits détails en cours de route. M'enfin, j'espère que c'est pas trop ennuyeux et que ça vous a plus malgré le contretemps ^^'

A la prochaine ! :)


	12. Chapitre 10

Saluuuuuuuut ! ^^

Voici un chapitre tout beau tout chaud, hum… *va se planquer*. Et en attendant, les réponses (de plus en plus nombreuses, waouh !) aux reviews… Avec un grand_** MERCI**_ (de votre fidélité… *retourne se planquer*) pour suivre ainsi les aventures ( ? : NAN !)… les péripéties ( ? : T'ES À CÔTÉ DE LA PLAQUE !)… les déboires… ( ? : PIRE !)… euh… les emmerdes ? (Chihiro : VOILÀ !) de notre chère Chihiro-chan ! :) qui s'est bien remise du dernier chapitre, z'avez vu ? Bref…

**vanina chan :** _OUAAAAAAHHHHHH !*O* (exclamation d'émerveillement quand j'ai vu la longueur de ta réponse…. Et voui, je sais que je plagie tes expressions ^^ mais ça concorde avec ce que je ressens, alors tant pis !) Enfin de l'action ! malheureusement pour Chihiro-chan… elle a pas fini de s'en prendre plein la gueule, la pauvre… hum… et non, effectivement, je n'aime pas écrire les scènes de combat. J'ai du mal à me repérer et tout et tout… alors j'aime pas les lire non plus Oo et j'essaie toujours de rendre Chihiro-chan identifiable : c'est un bon point de repère pour les auteurs de fanfics (comprendre Kagome-chan35) en dérive… hum, j'ai rien dit. Quant aux rappels en traître, je crois l'avoir déjà dit, désolée, mais ça va _AUGMENTER _! Et oui, Chihiro-chan va se sentir de plus en plus coupable pour _tout _envers _tout le monde_. Mine de rien, ça va créer une sacrée réaction en chaîne… mais je ne dirais rien de plus, niark… _*retourne se planquer devant la hache qu'a sortie vanina chan*_ Nan, te fâche pas ! ^^' Et non, le bracelet de Misa n'a pas de rapport avec celui de Chihiro-chan. Par contre, la demoiselle en question sait un paquet de truc sur le pourquoi du comment Chihiro-chan a débarqué sans prévenir et patati patata. Le petit problème, c'est qu'elle ne lui dira rien parce que… parce que ! na ! spoils. Je l'ai créé un peu dure et hautaine elles ne sont donc pas franchement faites pour s'entendre, en plus… bref… maintenant, LA SUITE ! ouf ! _

**CookieKandy :** _Ah, Chihiro-chan et la cuisine ! Une grande histoire de haine ) et de plats cramés on ne sait comment… On en réentendra parler de ses capacités inexistantes en cuisine xD mais pour le moment, je te laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre…._

**MoniXNemesis :** _Oui, la suite ! Enfin ! cf plus haut : Chihiro-chan « a pas fini de s'en prendre plein la gueule, la pauvre… » Et si ! je te remercie, si je veux ! :p (Chihiro : Sale gosse.) Mais nan, même pas vrai ! si c'est comme ça, va au chapitre 11 !_

**Tsabaku-Light :** _Oo Waouh, mes expressions ? *sous le choc* 'Suis contente de voir que ça marque ^^ et voui, j'ai vu le film __Le Voyage de Chihiro__, mais ça fait un bail. Le prénom de Chihiro était un peu bateau si je puis dire… quoiqu'en fait, ça lui correspond assez bien le coup de « Enfant Profonde » si je me rappelle bien. Voici donc le chapitre :)_

**Nanajimi :**_ Merci pour les compliments ^^ (Chihiro : arrête, elle va finir par prendre la grosse tête, cette idiote !) Oups, je crois qu'elle m'en veut… tant pis :) J'essaie au maximum de ne pas laisser de fautes d'orthographe, étant donné que ça a le don de m'énerver -.-* Et oui, pour Chihiro-chan, cette histoire de Je-sais-tout-mais-je-peux-rien-dire est plutôt lourde à porter… d'autant plus qu'elle va se rapprocher de beaucoup de personnages qu'elle sait destinés à une fin tragique… et qu'elle s'en veut énormément… mais ça, elle refuse de se l'avouer pour le moment ! ^^ Je la plains . Mais bonne lecture quand même ! _

**Freak666Chaos :** _MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA ! *totalement morte de rire* Une Sakura aux cheveux longs ! Tu pousses le bouchon, non ? M'enfin, après c'est mon point de vue de l'auteur qui connaît les capacités de la demoiselle en question. Je vais être gentille, je vais laisser des indices : elle est quasi-insensible au genjutsu et aux sceaux (après tout, elle vient d'un autre monde…) elle a le potentiel pour devenir une très grande medic-nin avec la force et la vitesse qui vont avec elle est plutôt futée mais son endurance est limitée et surtout, elle est plutôt nulle en ninjutsu. Mais _attention_, cela ne reste que ses capacités maximales ^^ Comme tu l'as dit, j'essaie de ne pas en faire une Mary-Sue et si ça devait arriver, balance-moi des tomates ! *mode Hidan activé* Hum… Pour en revenir à ce que je voulais te dire, je suis honoré que le créateur de Ryuu ait daigné jeter un coup d'œil à ma fiction (Chihiro : ouais, et la modestie dans tout ça ?) =D Chui heureuse ^^ Quant au Bracelet, certes, c'est un artefact puissant, comme tu le dis, autant ne pas le cacher. Cependant, Chihiro-chan n'est pas prête de le maîtriser :3 Sadique ? Naaaaaan ! à peine. Désolée, mais je doute franchement qu'on voie Ino dans cette partie de la fic ni même qu'on la voit tout court à part dans l'épilogue du livre II. Tu devras te contenter de la génération des vieux ! Dernier point : Minato-sama. Tu n'es pas le premier à me faire cette réflexion et je suis dans le regret de dire que… _C'EST DU SPOIL_ ! Tu n'auras ta réponse que dans quelques chapitres, niark ! Ou un peu avant, si tu notes les petits détails qui vont peu à peu se deviner derrière la rigidité des sentiments de Chihiro-chan. A plus :) Et bon chapitre !_

**littlepixette :** _ce qui m'est arrivé… j'étais dans le Nord, partie voir de la famille, quand j'ai quitté ma voiture à peine dix minutes pour faire des courses. Quand je suis revenue, bim ! plus de sac à main et la vitre arrière-droite en morceau. Et dans le dit sac à main, il y avait notamment mon disque dur avec _toutes_ mes données. Y compris mes fics. Je l'ai toujours en travers de la gorge…_

**Moni :** _Oui ! Chihiro-chan deviendra capable d'invoquer des animaux lors d'une p'tite ellipse que je vais faire. Je pourrais en faire un bonus, pour expliquer le pourquoi du comment, d'ailleurs… parce que ses invocations sont plutôt chiantes, parlent par des énigmes qui donnent envie de s'arracher les cheveux et/ou de commettre un (ou plusieurs) meurtre(s) et savent trop de choses pour leur bien… elles ressemblent pas mal à Chihiro niveau caractère : solitaire, mais câlins quand on ne les énerve pas, assez fidèles et avec une sérieuse tendance à vous faire tourner en bourrique. Un indice : je me base sur un personnage de __Eragon_

**Une question sur la fic à laquelle je répondrais (sauf le couple principal, hein !) pour celui ou celle qui trouve de quel animal il s'agit !**

**Riim :** _t'aimes pas lire ? Dommage, moi je ne fais que ça dès que j'ai le temps xD ou j'écris ^^ Merci pour les compliments ^^ *touchée* (Chihiro : je l'ai déjà dit arrêtez ou elle va prendre la grosse tête, cette abrutie !). Une des raisons pour lesquelles on pourrait ne pas aimer ma fic, tu en as un exemple -.-* le caractère de Chihiro. Autant elle est silencieuse, autant ses pensées sont… spéciales. Et franches. Et puis, j'ai peur de faire trop de narration, de description ou alors pas assez de bons dialogues ^^' je suis peureuse, je sais…_

**Mathilde :** _Merci :)_

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- ᷈ _La clé qui ouvre mon cœur rouillé se trouve toujours tout près parce que tu es en train de sourire_ ᷉ je chantonne doucement. **(1)**

Je me suis réveillé de bonne humeur ce matin. Malgré mes blessures (datant de maintenant 6 jours), le sexisme (permanent) de Ken'ichi, malgré l'inquiétude (que je partage) de notre Sensei et malgré la mauvaise humeur (dont je suis fréquemment l'objet) de Minato (vous vous souvenez ? le mode « j'te-renvoie-chier-méchamment-regard-glacial-à-l'appui ! » je plains Kushina…). Je crois que c'est dû à un rêve bizarre que j'ai fait cette nuit.

J'étais à Konoha. Tout le monde me saluait en m'appelant « Chihiro-san », « Chihiro-sama » ou « la Quatorzième ». Ne me demandez pas d'où ce dernier surnom vient, je n'en sais rien ! J'ai même vu mini-psychopathe (comprenez Itachi à 15 ans) m'appeler… attention, tenez-vous bien… « Chihiro-Sensei » !

Kami-sama, _LE CHOC _! Quand j'y repense, j'en ai encore des sueurs froides.

Je suis allée travailler à l'hôpital de Konoha. Là encore, j'ai droit à toute une flopée de « Chihiro-sama ». Quoi, je suis médecin ? Faut croire. J'ai travaillé avant d'aller chercher un enfant à l'école. Son visage était… flou. Je ne me souviens ni de sa voix, ni de son odeur. Juste de l'agréable chaleur de sa petite main dans la mienne. J'ai croisé Kakashi en compagnie d'une femme (floutée) et de leurs deux rejetons (eux aussi floutés). Seuls les vêtements de sa compagne m'indiquaient qu'elle était une ninja. Nous avons bavardé le temps que je les invite à manger chez moi.

_Re-CHOC ! _

Oui, oui, j'avais un chez-moi. Une superbe maison dans laquelle le gamin que je tenais a couru pour se jeter dans les bras d'un homme (lui aussi flouté). Homme auquel j'ai souri et qui m'a embrassé tendrement.

_RE-RE-CHOC !_

Kami-sama, j'en ai toujours des frissons de bonheur… étonnamment (ironie quand tu nous tiens), j'ai été réveillé par les chamailleries matinales de Minato et Ken'ichi.

Vivement qu'ils grandissent, ces deux idiots ! ils savent même pas respecter le sommeil d'une pauvre blessée. En l'occurrence, moi. Ha ha.

- ᷈ _Je voudrais trouver ce bonheur qui n'a pas de forme, même si cela fait tomber une pluie d'obscurité. L'immense rêve qui ne peut être décrit avec des mots, je te le donnerais même si cela aggraverait mes blessures… Crois-en-nous ᷉ -_ **(1)**

J'entends quelqu'un atterrir sur le toit de la roulotte que je guide (bah oui, vous me voyez faire le guet en mode Tarzan avec une cuisse en si mauvais état ? déjà que j'ai du mal d'habitude…). Quelques secondes après, elle se laisse tomber près de moi.

- Tiens, j'étais pas au courant que tu savais chanter.

Mais va te faire _foutre_. Cependant, étant plus subtile, ma seule réponse est :

- …

Oui, je sais, c'est très constructif comme dialogue. Cependant, la remarque de mon coéquipier m'a passablement refroidi. Et en a profité pour diminuer de moitié ma réserve de patience. J'attends qu'il fasse son rapport, vu que c'est ça qu'il est venu faire, comme toutes les heures pendant un quart d'heure... Oui, on s'emmerde, et alors ? Lui, au moins, il ne me snobe pas. D'accord, il se fout parfois de moi ; mais il ne regarde pas comme si je faisais partie, je cite : « des gens faibles ». Quel conn-crétin !

- Il n'y a toujours personne, commence Minato en me prenant les rênes. Je trouve ça louche puisqu'on arrive à Ame. Tu ferais mieux de tenir prête : c'est le moment ou jamais s'ils veulent attaquer sans que le village de la Pluie n'intervienne trop rapidement.

Je reste silencieuse et me mords la lèvre.

- Cette fois, on sera préparés, m'assure le genin.

Mouais. La dernière fois, c'est vrai qu'ils avaient l'effet de surprise maintenant, on est sur nos gardes. Mais je suis blessée.

…

Je rêve ou j'ai cru pendant un instant que je pourrais changer quelque chose dans une bataille quelconque ? je commence à me relâcher ! Je soupire et hoche la tête devant l'air inquiet du garçon blond.

- C'est vrai : Jiraiya-Sensei ne les laissera pas-

Je suis une nouvelle fois coupée par des cris venant de derrière nous. Aussitôt, nous nous levons (moi en grimaçant à cause de ma blessure) et dégainons diverses armes. Je serre les dents et saute du chariot. Je dévie quelques attaques en combinaison avec Minato, cherchant Ken'ichi et notre Sensei des yeux. Le premier atterrit près de nous rapidement et, même si je ne l'avouerais jamais sous la torture, j'en suis soulagée. Nous nous mettons en formation, dos à dos. L'ermite fait face cette fois à trois équipes de Jônins et Chûnins préparés. Je retiens un juron en esquivant un tir mal ajusté et repère Misa. La jeune femme brune, accompagnée par deux adultes et un enfant (vraisemblablement ses parents et son petit frère), sont entourés par deux équipes (visiblement six Chûnins menés par deux Jônins).

- MISA !

Paniquée, elle lève la tête pour croiser mon regard. Je me tourne vers mes coéquipiers, passablement furieuse, et en profite d'une période d'accalmie pour parler.

- Vous savez, le bracelet dont je vous ai parlé… je halète. Ben, les ninjas de Kiri pensent que c'est elle qui l'a.

- Pourquoi, ce n'est pas le cas ? répond Minato en frappant un ennemi dans l'abdomen.

- …

Encore une fois, quelle éloquence ! Et je crois que les yeux ronds de Ken'ichi et Minato montrent aussi leur consternation.

- Merde, siffle le blond.

Nous nous précipitons, esquivant ou renvoyant des kunaïs, pour aider les quatre civils. Je dégaine dix dagues d'attaque que je tiens sur chaque doigt, avant de les lancer avec méthode. Minato prépare une technique de ninjutsu et Ken'ichi lève son nunchaku. Sur une des équipes, l'un des ninjas esquive mes tirs mais est pris en tenaille par l'arme du bourgeois et le feu terrible du futur Hokage un autre commence à se battre discrètement contre le garçon brun les deux autres esquivent mes tirs également… mais ne voient pas les fils que j'y ai attaché. Ramenés vers nous, ils se prennent une fantastique technique Katon en plein dans la figure ! Prenant des shurikens, je prends pour cible le shinobi se battant contre Ken'ichi tout en protégeant Minato de tirs pendant qu'il fait ses mudras. Le bourgeois abat enfin son homme et nous continuons à avancer. Plus qu'une équipe !

Cette fois, ils nous voient arriver.

Je décide d'y aller franchement lorsque je vois la femme du groupe se diriger vers moi avec un sourire mauvais (enfin, je suppose que c'est une femme… parce que, vu sa carrure, j'en suis pas si sûre…). Je balance donc le Fuma Shuriken que j'ai en réserve. Peu à peu, un autre apparaît dans l'ombre du premier. Avec un rictus, elle esquive.

- Tu crois quand même pas que je vais me faire avoir par cette attaque minable ? me crache-t-elle

Sans un mot, je tire une nouvelle fois sur ce qui semble être du vide mais qui sont en fait des fils. Les lames des shurikens se détachent des cercles métalliques qui les maintiennent. La kunoichi a à peine le temps de se retourner que déjà elle se les prend dans le bras droit, le dos et la jambe gauche. Elle s'effondre en hurlant : je n'ai alors qu'à balancer trois autres armes pour qu'elle soit hors-combat. Cette attaque doit vous rappeler quelque chose, pas vrai ?...

Sasuke, je t'aime ! heureusement que je me suis rappelé de cette technique il y a quelques semaines. J'en profite pour emprisonner l'homme qui combat Minato dans un genjutsu le temps qu'il s'en dégage, à peine une poignée de secondes, suffit au jeune génie pour frapper. Tous les trois, nous nous tournons enfin vers le dernier survivant des trois équipes. Il déglutit, cherche un moyen de fuir et décide de s'en prendre à Misa, qui se trouve juste à côté de lui. Sans que nous puissions réagir, il lui met un kunaï sous la gorge. Un frisson électrique glisse le long de mon dos.

- Misa ! je hurle de nouveau.

Effrayée, elle plonge à nouveau son regard dans le mien. Ce que j'y lis me déstabilise : rancœur, admiration, désespoir.

- Donnez-moi le bracelet ou je tue cette fille ! ordonne le ninja de Kiri.

Ken'ichi me regarde et ses yeux tombent sur ma pochette d'armes.

- Fais-le, murmure Minato. On n'a pas le choix.

Rageuse, je sors le bijou de mes affaires et m'avance doucement vers le Jônin, les jambes tremblantes. Un sourire satisfait étire ses lèvres et je me retiens de balancer toutes les insultes que je connais à la figure. Mais quel connard !

Les lèvres pincées, je lui tends l'artefact avec prudence. Il me lance Misa dans les bras aussitôt qu'il l'a attrapé. Il le met à son poignet droit et éclate d'un rire de fou tandis que je me vautre par terre, le souffle coupé par le poids (conséquent !) de la brune.

- Enfin, je récupère ce qui m'appartient ! exulte-t-il. Je vais pouvoir-

- Katon ! Ryuuka no Jutsu !

J'ai juste le temps de rouler sur le côté en entraînant Misa qu'un dragon de feu jaillit de ma gauche. Protégeant la jeune femme de mon corps, je sens le souffle chaud de la technique me brûler le dos. Le Jônin hurle et j'entends un bruit sourd. Je réussis à me relever, en nage, secouée par des frissons.

Notre Sensei observe avec circonspection l'homme assommé auquel il manque un bras (vraisemblablement cramé), manifestement à la recherche de quelque chose. Il finit par gémir de douleur et la lumière se fait dans mon esprit.

- Le bracelet ! crie Misa.

Oups.

C'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on réussira complètement une mission de rang A.

Quelques temps (comprenez : quelques blessures bandées, quelques engueulades avec le chef de caravane, quelques rares remerciements, quelques jurons et quelques jours) plus tard, nous nous apprêtons à repartir. Je finis de ranger mon sac, pliant soigneusement mes affaires tout en jurant à cause de la douleur de mes mouvements parfois trop brusques. Je devrais garder une cicatrice à l'épaule, mais peut-être pas à la cuisse. J'ai encore des tas de progrès à faire, c'est sûr ! Heureusement que nos adversaires n'étaient pas trop puissants ou nombreux et que Jiraiya-Sensei ait été avec nous ! Plus _jamais _de mission de rang C pareille… je _savais_ que ça allait mal finir ! comme dans le manga. Si on ne peut même plus éviter d'avoir soi-même des ennuis.

Je relève la tête en entendant quelqu'un ouvrir la porte de la chambre où j'ai logé cette nuit (séparée de Jiraiya-Sensei et des garçons). C'est Misa.

Pour la première fois, son visage arrogant est éclairé d'un petit sourire. Elle s'avance à petits pas, manifestement gênée je manque de tomber à la renverse devant la retenue de la commerçante. Eh ben ! si je m'attendais à la voir comme ça ! Elle paraît presque (notez bien le presque) timide.

- Je suis venue m'excuser de vous avoir insulté l'autre jour, commence-t-elle d'une faible voix un peu aigüe. Je désire également vous remercier d'avoir risqué votre vie pour ma famille et moi.

Ma mâchoire se décroche. Elle me _VOUVOIE_ ? Elle a dû être touchée à la tête pendant le combat, c'est pas possible ! Depuis quand quelqu'un me _vouvoie_, surtout dans ce pauvre corps de douze ans ?

…

Depuis quand quelqu'un me vouvoie, en fait ?

- Je… tu… tu ne m'as pas insulté, je réussis difficilement à répondre. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ni à me vouvoyer…

- Mais si, j'insiste, Ôta-sama ! réplique-t-elle véhément en s'inclinant.

…

J'ai dû louper un épisode.

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ?

Elle se redresse, l'air plus qu'étonnée.

- Personne ne vous a mis au courant ? ose-t-elle, de la même voix aigüe que celle qu'elle a employée au début.

- …. De quoi tu parles ?

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau, cette fois sur Minato et Ken'ichi. Ils sont préparés et portent leurs propres sacs sur leurs épaules.

- Oh… lâche Ken'ichi. On vous dérange ?

Je m'apprête à répondre, mais Misa m'interromps.

- Pas du tout. Je faisais mes au revoirs à Chihiro-sama.

Elle se tourne vers moi, sous les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes de mes deux coéquipiers.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous êtes ainsi, Chihiro-sama… Je passerais vous voir à l'occasion. Je suis honorée de vous avoir rencontrée !

Elle s'incline de nouveau, tandis que je deviens rouge tomate. Waouh… Cependant, je n'ai pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'elle a déjà filé. Deux têtes curieuses s'inclinent dans ma direction.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? questionne le futur Hokage.

Je cligne des yeux, encore sous le choc, avant de hausser les épaules et de fermer mon sac.

- Je ne sais pas… je soupire. Je ne sais franchement pas.

Des bruits de pas bruyants nous parviennent du couloir. Synchronisés, nous nous tournons en même temps vers le dernier arrivant. Ravi, Jiraiya-Sensei nous observe avec fierté avant de se racler la gorge. Aussitôt, je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel. Il va nous faire un discours, allez…

- Je suis fier de vous, les gamins, déclare le Jônin. Vous avez appris à bien agir en équipe. Bien que la prime diminue de moitié (sa voix s'étrangle à ses mots et il prend un air désespéré qui me fait partir dans un fou rire intérieur), la mission est tout de même une réussite. Nous pouvons donc rentrer à Konoha en toute sérénité !

Je soupire devant tant de grandiloquence avant d'échanger un sourire avec Minato et un regard avec Ken'ichi.

_**En fin de compte, c'est à ce moment-là que ma vie a vraiment pris un autre cours. Les mécanismes débutés grâce à mon amitié grandissante avec Kushina commençaient à s'enclencher dans un mélange tourbillonnant de destinées. Aujourd'hui, tout cela me paraît comme le début de la fin… le commencement d'un bonheur éphémère… et le glas de ma liberté de choix sur moi-même.**_

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

1 : Traduction du quinzième ending de Naruto.

Oui, je sais, j'ai été affreusement longue mais il faut me pardonner ^^' j'ai du mal avec les combats, j'ai glissé pas mal d'indices, j'ai changé des trucs au dernier moment et j'ai eu plusieurs devoirs communs/un bac blanc/une découverte de Mozart l'Opéra Rock… en parlant de ça, j'ai publié à p'tit OS à ce sujet ^^ rien de bien méchant, juste un OC et un musicien… si vous devinez de qui il s'agit, je vous donne droit à une p'tite question sur la suite.

Mata ne ! ^^


	13. Chapitre 11

Bonjour, la populace ! ^^

Voici les réponses aux reviews du chapitre précèdent :

**MoniXNemesis : **_L'éloquence de Chihiro-chan va s'améliorer, t'inquiètes ^^ les "…", c'est l'étape avant commencer à dire ce qu'elle pense (bon, elle risque quand même pas de balancer tout de suite à Ken'ichi que c'est qu'un sale gosse de richou, mais quand même xD). Quant à Kushina, elle revient dans ce chapitre ^^ je ne l'oublie pas :) Bonne lecture !_

**Freak666Chaos :** _Chihiro-chan s'améliore niveau combat, c'est vrai, mais elle reste loin derrière les deux mecs. Son truc, c'est surtout être capable de souder l'équipe en employant les bons mots au bon moment (vive la maturité et la perspicacité des adultes !). Sinon, bah, elle n'est pas top en tant que kunoichi pour le moment. Mais ça s'améliore, petit à petit :) Allez, je te laisse au chapitre._

**vanina chan :** _Ah, j'attendais ta review ! le début est en fait un passage que Chihiro-chan risque de revoir plus tard, dans son sommeil mais ça risque de changer selon son bon vouloir... Mais, tu as raison, elle manque clairement de clairvoyance quand elle veut pour elle, le futur est gravé dans la pierre : on n'y peut rien. Laisse-lui le temps de s'habituer au fait qu'elle vive dans un univers qu'elle a pensé uniquement de fiction pendant des années depuis maintenant plus d'un an ! Elle est longue à la détente, je te l'accorde ! Si j'étais à sa place, je ne serais pas devenue ninja (plutôt bibliothécaire ^^) et je me serais débrouillée d'une autre façon pour changer l'histoire. Mais non ! elle a choisi la voix de la difficulté. Quelle… bref ! Misa n'est qu'une fille originaire du monde de Naruto, mais, je le répète, elle en sait cent fois plus que Chihiro-chan sur le fait qu'elle ait atterrit à Konoha en touchant le Bracelet. J'ai une explication au power-up soudain de Chihiro-chan, au fait T.T déjà, elle a directement agi en équipe avec les deux garçons, ce qui l'a énormément aidé malgré ses blessures. Elle était certes ralentie, mais elle avait bien commencé a cicatrisé grâce aux soins de Jiraiya et Minato. Mais surtout… _SPOILS !_ lol, je sais, je t'énerve ! en gros, c'est encore lié au Bracelet. Et on le découvrira dans le chapitre prochain, na !_

**dj : **_" sama" est au Japon un suffixe respectueux pour désigner un supérieur. Or, c'est une nouveauté totale pour Chihiro-chan, qui est, rappelons-le, une simple Genin du village caché de Konoha ! Nous verrons plus tard pourquoi Misa se comporte ainsi avec notre petite japonaise préférée… mais je n'en dis pas plus ^^ bonne lecture !_

**Tsabaku-Light : **_merci à toi aussi pour tes reviews ! Je te souhaite bon courage pour la suite de ta fic ^^ et voici un nouveau chapitre des aventures de Chihiro-chan la malchanceuse !_

**Riim :**_ à tes ordres ! En espérant que cela te plaise ^^_

**Lehna : **_merci pour les compliments ^^' j'espère ne pas te décevoir ! ça va rendre Chihiro-chan super anxieuse tout ça… _

**littlepixette : **_je dois m'être améliorée en termes de description de combat, alors ! J'ai encore beaucoup de progrès à faire… désolé pour le retard, en tout cas ! Mais je fais de mon mieux pour la longueur des chapitres ^^_

JE SUIS DESOLEEEEEEE ! T_T ça fait des mois que je n'ai rien publié ! DESOLEEEEEE ! *se flagelle* une amie a dû me rebooster sérieusement (menaces de mort à l'appui ^^') pour que je me repenche sur l'histoire de Chihiro-chan. Mais bon, syndrome de la page blanche, hein. J'y pouvais pas grand-chose : si jamais j'écris des trucs quand je suis pas inspirée, je trouve ça nul . Bref, j'arrête de parler de moi, voici le chapitre 11 ! (et encore désolée !)

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Je suis… totalement… pétée !...

Pourquoi êtes-vous si dur avec moi, Kami-sama ? Je m'observe d'un œil torve dans l'unique glace de ma petite salle de bains. Je me brosse les dents sans conviction, retenant un bâillement.

Vêtue d'un t-shirt gris délavé trop grand pour moi, des cernes noires soulignent mes yeux encore endormis. Je suis plus grande et plus mince que je ne l'étais lors de ma "première vie". Je l'appelle comme ça maintenant puisqu'être ninja n'est certainement pas le résultat de choix personnels et professionnels. Je suis sûre que quelqu'un s'acharne sur moi du haut de son petit nuage rose chamallow… je me lave le visage pour finir de me réveiller et lâche un soupir. Je m'étale un peu de crème sur la figure, m'attache les cheveux en queue de cheval haute et sort pour aller m'habiller.

Je ne me presse pas car aujourd'hui j'ai une journée de congé. En fait, l'examen Chûnin commence aujourd'hui. Minato l'a déjà passé il y a six mois. Quand je dis que ce type est un vrai génie… en plus être serviable, altruiste, courageux et enthousiaste, c'est aussi le surdoué du siècle en tant que shinobi. Je _déprime_… Ken'ichi va le passer cette année avec des "redoublants", mais pas moi. J'ai dit à Jiraiya-sensei que je n'étais pas suffisamment préparée. Il a compris tout de suite : je suis un peu vexée… mais je l'ai mérité, je crois.

Je n'ai pas encore eu de nouvelles de Misa. Cela fait pourtant des semaines que la mission a été remplie. Je me demande ce qui leur est arrivé. J'espère qu'elle vouera moins de haine au village de Konoha à l'avenir… quand on voit ce que ça a donné avec Sasuke…

Comme chaque matin, j'accroche soigneusement à mon front le bandeau qui fait de moi une kunoichi. J'attrape mes clés, après avoir enfilé mes chaussures, et ferme mon appartement. Je respire un bon coup puis prends une expression impassible : ce masque que je revêts depuis ce jour (sacré ou maudit, je ne suis pas totalement fixée… il faut que j'arrête de penser ça ! Il est maudit et c'est tout !) où j'ai débarqué à cause de ce fichu gant en plastique. Même si, bien que je ne l'admette pas facilement, je le laisse se craqueler en présence de Kushina ou maintenant lorsque je suis avec l'équipe 7.

Ça craint.

Je salue quelques gens dans la rue, ceux qui au début se moquaient de moi quand j'étais en retard… maintenant, je crois qu'ils me considèrent comme une simple voisine. Définitivement, beaucoup de choses ont changé grâce à Kushina.

J'aime cette fille.

Après m'être éloignée un peu du centre-ville, j'arrive à la maison de ma meilleure amie. Son jardin est toujours aussi sauvage… Je me fraie un passage dans les hautes herbes pour aller frapper à la porte. C'est Aya qui vient m'ouvrir. Habillée de sa tenue de ninja (celle des Jônin de Konoha), elle est apparemment prête à partir en mission.

- Bonjour, Aya-san ! je fais en souriant. Est-ce que Kushina est là ?

Elle me retourne mon sourire et m'ébouriffe les cheveux avant de répondre je grogne plus par habitude que par mécontentement, ce qui l'amuse encore plus.

- Salut, Chihiro-chan. Ouaip, elle n'attend que toi depuis qu'elle est levée. Tu rentres ?

- Je ne voudrais pas déranger…

- Dis pas ça ! pouffe-t-elle en me poussant à l'intérieur de la maison (sans me demander mon avis).

Je la suis dans le salon après avoir enlevé mes chaussures, habituée depuis longtemps au lieu. Je remarque l'absence de Tora et en fait part à Aya.

- Il est parti voir ses parents à Uzushio, m'explique-t-elle en me servant du thé. Quant à moi, j'ai rendez-vous pour une mission de rang A dans une demi-heure alors il va falloir que je vous laisse. Prends bien soin de Kushina pendant ce temps-là pour nous, tu veux ?

La femme aux magnifiques cheveux ambrés appuie ses paroles par un clin d'œil et j'esquisse un début de sourire. Elle me rappelle ma mère quand j'étais petite, du temps où les relations entre les différents membres de ma famille n'étaient pas gelées comme elles le sont aujourd'hui… Ouh là là, deviendrais-je nostalgique ?! c'est qu'il faut vraiment que je me fasse soigner. Après la thérapie psychologique que je prendrais une fois rentrée, bien sûr. Bref…

Une tornade rousse passe soudain la porte coulissante encore ouverte et me saute dessus, me faisant tomber à la renverse. Ouille, ouille, ouille, je vois des étoiles ! jolies, les étoileuuuh… Hum, ma meilleure amie (qui d'autre serait aussi familière avec moi, franchement ?) me salue après cet étranglement rituel.

- Salut, Chihiro ! Ça va ? T'as bien dormi ? Tu dors à la maison ce soir ? J'ai réussi une mission de rang C, tu te rends compte ? Finalement, j'aime bien Sakumo-sensei…

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Kushina… Oui, je vais bien. Non, j'ai mal dormi parce que j'ai mis trop de temps à finir ma vaisselle hier soir. Oui, je pense que je vais rester. C'est cool pour ta mission et qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis à propos de Hatake-san ?

Oui, c'est flippant. Même moi je ne comprends toujours pas comment on fait pour réussir à communiquer comme ça. Aya-san nous sépare alors et nous embrasse chacune sur le front, enlaçant tendrement sa fille au passage. L'amour qu'elles ressentent l'une pour l'autre me serre souvent le cœur lorsque j'en vois les démonstrations : en effet, si Masashi-san n'a jamais parlé des parents de Kushina ou de Minato, c'est sans doute parce qu'ils sont morts avant l'attaque de Kyûbi…

- A demain, les filles ! Ne faites pas trop de bêtises et ne détruisez pas le village pendant mon absence ! s'écrie-t-elle en partant.

- T'inquiètes ! hurle Kushina à grand renfort de signes de main. On réduira juste la maison en cendres !

… je ne sais pas si je dois être consternée par la mère qui ne sors pas l'habituel « sois sage » ou par la fille qui réplique sur le même ton : toujours est-il que je sens presque une goutte de sueur couler le long de ma tempe. C'est clair que ce n'est pas moi qui sortirais ça à un adulte, encore moins un ninja…

- Tu viens ?

Sourire aux lèvres, je suis ma meilleure amie en direction du centre-ville. Nous croisons quelques amis en route (Tsume, avec qui je me suis finalement un peu liée d'amitié malgré son caractère expansif Hiashi, qui se révèle peu bavard et Mikoto, ayant toujours un ragot à raconter), nous arrêtons pour parler sur un banc et finalement, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « Tsukuyomi », il est midi. Et tout le monde sait dans ce village caché que lorsqu'il est midi…

- J'AI FAIM ! s'écrie une certaine rouquine de ma connaissance.

… Kushina ressent « l'appel du ventre ». Et quoi, j'ai dit connaissance ? Vu comment tout le monde nous regarde, je crois que je vais faire comme si elle n'était pas avec moi… Tous les signes d'un pétage de câble imminent dû au manque de bouffe sont réunis : sourcils froncés, moue irritée, yeux fusillant quiconque est suspecté de la regarder de travers (autrement dit, tout le monde…). En gros, j'ai intérêt à trouver un restaurant fissa avant qu'elle n'explose. Par chance, je reconnais dans la rue la devanture du magasin Ichiraku. Voilà qui devrais la calmer !

- Regarde ! je lui fais signe en montrant du doigt le bâtiment. Ce sera ramens pour ce midi ?

Je vois des étoiles s'allumer dans ses yeux mauves et sitôt dit, sitôt fait, me voilà entraînée sur le comptoir du petit magasin en plein air. Je retiens un soupir tandis que ma meilleure amie chantonne un air connu d'elle seule, apparemment ravie. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs coupés en brosse vient nous saluer d'un air timide mais souriant.

- Bonjour, mesdemoiselles. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? questionne-t-il.

- T'es qui toi ? réplique Kushina d'un ton vif avec son extrême politesse (ironie, quand tu nous tiens…).

- Je suis Tochi, le fils du gérant… comme je reprendrais le restaurant quand il partira en retraite, je commence à l'aider dès aujourd'hui. Alors, vos commandes ? ajoute-t-il d'un ton hésitant, encore surpris de l'attaque verbale du Jinchuriki.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répliquer, je pose ma main sur le bras de la Genin, essayant de lui transmettre un peu de calme (je suis dans un village _ninja_, les bonnes ondes peuvent bien exister, non ?).

- Deux bols de ramens au porc, ce sera tout.

J'entends quelques bougonnements pendant que je tire mon "chargement" dans un coin mais "il" ne proteste pas, ses yeux s'illuminant même lorsque Tochi apporte les plats demandés.

- Et voilà pour ces deux demoiselles !

- Excusez-là, je murmure en lui donnant la monnaie. Kushina a un caractère bien à elle, je suis vraiment navrée.

- Oh, ce n'est rien. J'ai vu bien pire.

… Pire qu'un Jinchûriki de Kyûbi ? A part si Madara a débarqué dans ton restaurant, j'en doute fort. Bref, après un repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur, nous avons continué notre ballade dans le village : en passant devant le terrain d'entraînement, Kushina sembla entendre quelque chose et nous nous faufilâmes jusqu'aux cibles.

Un gamin qui n'a même pas l'âge de rentrer à l'Académie s'entraîne. Cheveux argentés, visage à moitié caché par un masque, yeux d'onyx vifs : le seul et unique Kakashi Hatake. Je manque d'en tomber par terre (à défaut, il n'y a que ma mâchoire qui prit). Ah oui, j'avais _presque_ oublié que le génial Jônin n'est encore qu'un petit enfant…

- Dites donc, jeunes filles, nous interpelle une voix derrière nous, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

Je ne peux retenir un petit cri tandis que ma meilleure amie sursaute avec violence avant de se retourner pour donner un coup de poing (que voulez-vous, elle ne peut pas désassocier surprise et agression)… dans le vide. Son sensei vient de décaler sa tête de quelques centimètres et sourit gentiment devant cette tentative puérile d'attaque. Oups.

- S-sensei ! balbutie-t-elle. Je suis désolée, enfin, je veux dire : je n'avais pas vu que c'était vous… Quelle idée de surgir de nulle part aussi, il ne faut pas surprendre les gens comme ça et-

Kushina part ensuite dans un de ses énièmes monologues, me faisant soupirer. Elle m'impressionnera toujours avec sa capacité incroyable de débit à la minute…

- Ne vous faites pas prendre la prochaine fois, l'interrompt Sakumo en nous ébouriffant les cheveux.

Je fais la moue avant de me figer, le rouge aux joues, alors qu'il nous adresse un clin d'œil amical en s'éloignant. C'était quoi, cette attitude négligée ? Il est pire que son fils ! Ou encore plus cool, à voir…

- Dis, murmure la fillette aux cheveux écarlates, quand le Troisième prendra sa retraite, tu penses qu'il deviendra Hokage ? Moi, je pense qu'il serait bien à ce poste.

OMG. Elle a radicalement changé d'attitude depuis son premier cours ! Je me gratte le haut de crâne avant de remettre mes cheveux correctement, pas vraiment certaine de ce que je peux lui révéler. Bah…

- Il y aurait aussi les élèves de Hokage-sama… ou bien quelqu'un de notre promo, qui sait ?

Je lui tire la langue. Résultat des courses : elle me pince, vexée que je prenne aussi peu au sérieux sa déclaration de la rentrée, puis m'entraîne par le bras vers le terrain d'entraînement à présent désert.

- Puisque c'est comme ça, déclare-t-elle en sortant un kunaï, réglons ça par un combat amical !

J'ai peut-être fait une connerie, en fait…

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Pas de lapidation, par pitié... Une review d'encouragement serait par contre la bienvenue, sinon, je vais définitivement abandonner ce compte (oui, j'en ai un nouveau :3). Même si le chapitre 12 est commencé...

A la prochaine !


	14. Chapitre 12

**Salut la populace !  
**

**Le deuxième chapitre promis arrive, tout beau tout chaud ^^ d'ailleurs, donnez-moi donc vos avis sur l'histoire et ce que je pourrais y apporter : qui sait, ça pourrait me donner des idées ;)**

**Les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin du chapitre ! Bonne lecture :3**

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

La porte du bureau de l'Hokage s'ouvre et l'équipe 7, _mon équipe_, entre.

Le Troisième est à la fenêtre, fumant sa pipe en observant le village. Il relève la tête en nous voyant, et sourit.

- Eh bien, vous êtes en avance ! s'exclame-t-il en s'avançant dans notre direction. Je suppose que la mission s'est bien passée.

- Comme sur des roulettes, affirme notre Sensei.

Cette remarque me fait lever les yeux au ciel. Ouais, et les blessures (certes minimes), qui c'est qui s'en est occupée ? C'est Chihiro-chan ! Kami-sama est toujours en train de me poursuivre, j'hallucine… J'écoute Jiraiya-Sensei faire le rapport, silencieuse.

Déjà deux ans depuis que cette maudite mission de rang C a pris fin. Nous avons beaucoup changé, tous.

Notre Sensei est devenu (peut-être) plus mature. Il est toujours le pire des coureurs de jupon, mais Tsunade-sama est là pour le calmer… Il porte sa tenue habituelle : getas, pantalon vert, résilles, blouson vert sans manches des Jônins et bandeau de Konoha. La Troisième Guerre Ninja se fait sentir, alors il part souvent en mission avec ses propres anciens coéquipiers. J'ai eu d'ailleurs l'occasion de croiser la route d'Orochimaru. Je frissonne d'angoisse dès que j'y repense…

Ken'ichi a beaucoup grandi. Il est prêt à dépasser notre Sensei, du haut de ses un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Toujours habillé comme s'il allait à un enterrement (comprenez : noir, noir et noir !), il porte un kimono et des getas. Son nunchaku fétiche pend à sa ceinture, comme une menace permanente. Son visage, bien qu'impassible, a perdu ses rondeurs de l'enfance. On peut toujours lire de l'ambition dans ses yeux, mais cela s'est modéré. Je l'apprécie vraiment… depuis qu'il a arrêté de me traiter comme une moins-que-rien !

Quant à Minato… On commence assurément à bien discerner le futur Hokage le Quatrième. Moins imposant que notre coéquipier, on ne peut cependant nier qu'il déborde de charisme. Ses cheveux en pétard (Kami-sama, qu'est-ce que c'est horrible quand il se lève ! si seulement il se les peignait plus souvent !) sont plus longs, plus blonds. Il porte toujours son bandeau de ninja sur le front un pantacourt noir des sandales noires basiques avec des bandages et une veste blanche ouverte (non, ne bavez pas !) avec des résilles. Je préfère ne même pas parler de ses progrès faramineux… je me sens un peu nulle à côté.

En parlant de moi… parce que je suppose que c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, non ? Le Nectar du Bracelet est redevenu translucide maintenant, j'en porte plein aux bras pour qu'il passe plus inaperçu. J'ai enfin pris l'initiative de porter des vêtements plus courts (et donc plus pratiques !), à savoir : short bleu, jupe violette et noire, t-shirt sans manches violets, et bottes hautes noires à talons. Oui, argh, beurk, des talons. Au niveau baston, je me suis un peu améliorée, sans que ce soit faramineux.

…

Ben quoi ? je m'appelle Chihiro Ôta, pas Mary-Sue ! Bref, je suis devenue plutôt douée en genjutsu (même si je ne fais vraiment pas le poids face aux nombreux Uchiha) et aucun n'a d'emprise sur moi. Même chose pour les sceaux. Ouais, je sais, c'est carrément flippant ! Mais vu que ça m'a déjà sauvé la vie, je m'en fiche un peu. J'ai pas mal de force, mais ça reste dans la moyenne des kunoichis. J'ai fait pas mal de progrès en esquive et en lancer. Et… surtout… je suis devenue medic-nin ! Et oui, je sais, c'est la classe. Moi qui avais toujours cru (comprenez : quand j'étais à Tokyo) que la médecine était quelque chose d'un niveau trop élevé pour moi, c'est surprenant.

- Bon boulot, en tout cas, marmonne l'Hokage (je sursaute intérieurement, surprise, mais mon visage reste neutre je suis devenue bonne actrice, mine de rien). Je vous laisse deux jours de congé.

Je soupire discrètement, en même temps que le reste de l'équipe. Il faut dire que les missions de rang C, on commence à en baver !

Ah et, dernier détail…

J'ai des invocations. Très spéciales…

_Je m'entraîne. Une fois de plus, dans mon coin, parce que Kushina est partie en mission avec Hatake-san et son équipe, tandis que mes propres coéquipiers sont chez leurs parents. Je ne parle même pas de mon soi-disant Sensei, sans doute en quête de belles jeunes femmes à observer pendant leurs bains…_

_C'est vraiment _consternant_ !_

_J'entends soudain un bruit, tout près de moi. Sans un mot, je me retourne, kunaï en main. Je hausse les sourcils en voyant un simple chat noir aux yeux dorés. Pourtant, je resserre la prise sur mon arme. Ce _chat _a un regard étrangement humain. Et puis en plus, depuis quand _les chat_s portent un haori et un rouleau ninja sur le dos ?_

_- Oh oh… je murmure. Me dis pas que tu es une invocation ?_

_Un drôle de sourire (certainement pas naturel chez un animal) étire ses babines._

_- Vous êtes plus intelligente que ce qu'on m'a rapporté, annonce-t-il d'entrée de jeu._

_Merci, moi aussi je t'emmerde !_

_Vexée, je le fusille du regard sans rien dire. Sa voix est franchement grave, mais a un ton amical voir amusé. Je me demande vraiment ce que ce minou peut bien avoir à me dire. Bon… Tant pis pour la prudence._

_- Je peux savoir qui tu es et ce que tu me veux ?_

_L'animal se met tranquillement à faire sa toilette sous mes yeux médusés. Non mais il se croit O__Ù__ au juste ?! Je le menace et ça ne lui fait rien ?_

_..._

_J'ai rien dit : je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait peur d'une Genin. Ou plus simplement, pourquoi il aurait peur d'une pauvre nulle malchanceuse. Moi._

_- Je m'appelle Nekobunta, commence-t-il enfin. Je viens de la part des Anciens pour vous faire une offre._

_J'ouvre des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Si je m'attendais à ça !_

_- Ce sont qui, ces Anciens ? je finis par demander._

_- L'équivalent du Conseil de Konoha chez les chats des… chez les chats ninjas._

_Mouais… Je ne suis pas trop convaincue. J'insiste donc._

_- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ?_

_Nekobunta me regarde d'un air décontenancé avant de continuer sa léchouille générale._

_- Juste faire de vous leur invocatrice._

…

_J'ai pas trop compris là._

_Quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi un CHAT qui plus est NINJA viendrait ME voir pour faire de MOI l'invocateur des chats ninjas selon la volonté de leur CONSEIL ?_

_Quelque chose m'échappe…_

_- Tu ne vas quand même pas oser me dire que sur toutes les kunoichis –tous les ninjas, même ! – de tous les villages cachés qui existent, ces Anciens n'ont trouvé que moi ? j'interroge d'un air sarcastique._

_Il s'arrête brusquement avant de s'avancer vers moi d'un pas décidé. Je fronce les sourcils, recule d'un pas… et j'ai à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il est déjà perché sur mon bras gauche._

_- Nous savons qui vous êtes, Chihiro Ôta._

_Hum, oui ? Ça m'aide _vachement_, tu peux pas savoir…_

_- Tu n'es pas de ce monde. Ta vie a basculé à la seconde où tu as touché le Bracelet._

_Stupéfaite, je l'observe avec des yeux ronds. Le chat est mortellement sérieux et je sens une sérieuse panique m'envahir._

_- Co-comment ? je réussis à balbutier._

_- Les Anciens surveillent cela depuis des générations, Chihiro-sama. Chaque personne en possession du Bracelet devient l'invocateur des chats ninjas. Nous avons eu un rapport selon quoi une de ces personnes serait à nouveau apparue : mais il nous a fallu du temps pour vous trouver._

_- Une de ces… personnes ?_

_Il jette un œil à mon bracelet et secoue la tête._

_- Le Nectar est encore translucide… Je ne pourrais pas vous en révéler plus pour l'instant._

_- Comment ça le "Nectar" ? Tu parles du liquide à l'intérieur ? Il va se colorer ?_

_Il saute à terre et miaule doucement._

_- Je ne peux vous répondre, veuillez m'excuser._

_Je fais la moue. Eh ben ! Moi qui croyais être tranquille et sans alliés… voilà que je vais avoir sur les bras toute une tripotée de félins minuscules inadaptés au combat qui ne veulent pas me révéler la moitié de ce que je devrais savoir. Décidément…_

_L'ennui avec moi, c'est que je ne suis pas aidée !_

_Nekobunta déroule son parchemin devant moi. Il s'avère que c'est un pacte de sang, comme je m'y attendais. M'entaillant le bout du pouce de ma dague, circonspecte, je remarque le petit chiffre 14, écrit d'une manière très stylisé à l'encre rouge, au-dessus du cercle où Nekobunta m'indique de signer. Je m'exécute avant de lui poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres._

_- Je suis la quatorzième de ces personnes, c'est ça ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'est écrit à l'encre rouge ?_

_Le chat range consciencieusement son rouleau avec une moue appliquée avant de se retourner vers moi._

_- Vous êtes la Quatorzième, Chihiro-sama. La première kunoichi de l'Autre Monde à arriver au Pays du Feu. Cela fait de vous quelqu'un de spécial…_

_- Mais je n'ai pas choisi ! je le coupe._

_- Bien sûr, je le sais. Cela aurait pu être la personne à côté de vous à ce moment-là qui aurait pu devenir le Quatorzième. Tout cela est juste du hasard._

_Du hasard._

_J'étais tombée dans un monde de manga par hasard. Parce que j'avais touché un foutu bracelet sans mettre de gant en plastique._

…

_KAMI-SAMA, JE VOUS _HAIS_ !_

_VOUS ÊTES RIEN QU'UNE __É__SP__È__CE D'ENFLURE QUI M'A ENVOY__É__E DANS UN MONDE POURRI O__Ù__ JE M'ATTACHE TOUS LES JOURS UN PEU PLUS __À__ DE SIMPLES PERSONNAGES DE MANGA SIMPLEMENT _PAR HASARD_ ! __É__SP__È__CE D'ENFOIR__É__ !_

…

_C'est moi ou le chat est en train de se casser ?_

_Je le rattrape par la peau du cou et le ramène devant mon visage._

_- J'ai encore une question à te poser !_

_- Je ne…_

_- __É__coute, au moins… Je voulais juste savoir si c'était normal que j'ai parfois de soudaines augmentations de chakra ou de capacités physiques ?_

_Surpris, il me regarde avant de jeter de nouveau un coup d'œil au bracelet, l'air circonspect._

_- Peut-être… Y avait-il quelqu'un près de vous à ce moment-là ?_

_- Bah oui… mon équipe habituelle, des civils et des shinobis ennemis. Mais je ne vois pas le-_

_- Vous verrez, me coupe-t-il. En observant de plus près les gens qui ont de l'importance pour vous ici, vous comprendrez._

_Et sur ce, il disparaît dans un nuage de fumée. L'espèce de…_

Sacré Nekobunta…

J'aime bien ce chat, mine de rien, mais il m'horripile avec son « Je ne peux vous répondre, veuillez m'excuser » ou ses réponses sibyllines qui me font m'arracher les cheveux !

Je ne l'ai revu qu'une fois depuis et c'était peu après que mon Bracelet ait commencé à se colorer de bleu. J'ai _vraiment _eu des envies de meurtre, ce soir-là…

_Je suis en train de contempler d'un œil torve mon plat de sushis qui est censé me servir de dîner. J'ai encore réussi à cramer le riz. Il n'y a que le poisson qui reste à peu près mangeable. Je pourrais peut-être essayer de manger le thon tout seul ?..._

_Mouais, mais du poisson cru, sans pain, sans riz, juste avec de l'eau, ça craint ! Un gargouillis de mon ventre vient à bout de mes réticences. Décidément, si je ne meurs pas en mission, ce sera d'intoxication alimentaire !_

_Un flash noir passe devant mon assiette. Une seconde plus tard, le poisson a disparu. Surprise, je me tourne vers la droite et aperçoit Nekobunta, perché sur la chaise où je pose mes vêtements le soir. Se léchant les babines, il avale le thon goulûment avant de daigner me jeter un coup d'œil. Il lève la patte pour me saluer._

_- Bonsoir, la Quatorzième !_

_Il vient de bouffer la seule partie mangeable de mon repas et c'est tout ce qu'il trouve à dire, ce CON ?! Furieuse, je lui balancer mon couteau. Poussant une exclamation, il évite de justesse ma lame, qui va se planter dans le mur. Soupirant de déception, je me lève pour la récupérer et commence à tirer dessus._

…

_Je tire un peu plus fort._

…

_MERDE, C'EST COINC__É__ ! Mon seul couteau est coincé dans le mur ! Rah, fait ch-_

_- Ne vous énervez pas pour si peu, voyons, tente le chat._

_- C'est-mon-seul-couteau, a-bru-ti !_

_Je tombe sur les fesses après avoir tiré de toutes mes forces sans réussir à enlever mon couteau. J'observe d'un air rageur le manche qui me nargue. Kami-sama, je veux _mourir_. Je suis vraiment ridicule, là. Abrégez mes souffrances, au moins !_

_- C'est vrai que vous vivez dans un endroit un peu étroit. Le Troisième Hokage n'a rien trouvé de mieux pour vous ? Mais c'est une honte !_

_- Je te signale que le vieux m'a surveillé pendant plus d'un an avec des Anbus. Je pense qu'il ne sait rien à propos du Bracelet._

_Le minou se tourne lentement, _très _lentement vers moi. Une flamme d'incompréhension domine dans ses yeux dorés._

_- Ne me dites pas… que vous ne lui avez _rien dit_ ?_

_Je hausse un sourcil._

_- Je ne vois pas ce que ça changerait si je lui disais quelque chose._

_Je me relève et met mes mitaines de combat. Concentrant mon chakra dans mes mains, je force sur le manche du couteau… et le casse. La lame reste coincée dans le mur fissuré._

_- Mais c'est pas vrai !_

_Je me mets à grogner, jetant d'un geste les débris de l'ustensile dans ma poubelle de cuisine. J'enlève mes mitaines, songeant sérieusement à investir dans des boîtes de ramens à réchauffer. Si je commence à péter mes couverts, ça ne va pas le faire. Je remarque alors le silence de Nekobunta. Je me retourne._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? j'interroge._

_Ses yeux sont tellement écarquillés que j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont tomber de leurs orbites. Je le touche du bout de l'index pour voir sa réaction… qui est de s'écraser pathétiquement sur le sol. Okay…_

_- Hé, tu es sûr que ça va ? je redemande._

_- Vous-vous-vous…_

_- Je ?_

_- Vous n'avez RIEN DIT au Troisième Hokage ?! s'étrangle le messager._

_Je le regarde en penchant la tête, sourcils froncés._

_- Je préfère rester tranquille, tu vois. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi pour arrêter de vivre dans un manga avec des personnages qui n'existent pas ! _

_À__ ces mots, je sens un drôle de froid m'envahir la poitrine. C'est comme si… si mon cœur était littéralement en train de geler. Je porte la main à mon thorax, tombant à genoux, respirant avec difficulté. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

_Ma tête tourne. Mes paupières se ferment et c'est brusquement le noir._

_Lorsque je reprends conscience brusquement, j'ai toujours du mal à respirer. Mon corps est gelé mais je sens mon cœur se remettre à chauffer doucement. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Je vois de façon floue une tâche verte près de mes yeux. La Paume Mystique ? La voix grave de l'invocation arrive jusqu'à moi, diffuse et déformée._

_- Vous ne devriez pas dire ce genre de choses, Chihiro-sama… Surtout pas aujourd'hui._

_- Pourquoi ? je réussis à murmurer._

_- Ils ont été choisis…_

_- Qui ?_

_Un long silence suit ma demande. Sonnée, je finis cependant par me relever au bout de quelques minutes. Je cligne des yeux, encore à moitié dans les vapes, avant de fixer le chat d'un air accusateur._

_Il se recroqueville sous le poids de mon regard et pointe de la patte mon Bracelet. Je retiens un hoquet de surprise._

_- Le Nectar est devenu bleu ! Mais, mais… comment je vais faire pour cacher ça, moi ?!_

_Le chat soupire et secoue la tête tandis que je me retiens de hurler de désespoir. Avec les trois surdoués (comprenez : tarés) de mon équipe, je suis sûre d'être interrogée sur ce détail. Je vais leur dire quoi, hein ? « _J'ai soudainement eu envie de le repeindre hier, avant de me coucher. C'est joli comme couleur, non ? Comment ça, j'ai pas assez d'argent pour m'acheter un pot de peinture ? Bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas une idée débile ! » _Même moi j'ai du mal à me convaincre._

_- Amour, Amitié et Haine… Prenez garde, Chihiro-sama. Si vous persistez à fuir la réalité, vous risquez de-_

_Une colère sourde emplit mon esprit. Furieuse, je me redresse et ose enfin lui cracher au visage le fond de ma pensée._

_- Quelle réalité ?! Tout cela n'est qu'un rêve stupide ! Je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde de manga, c'est idiot ! Tous ces gens que je connais, j'ai créé leurs profils, j'ai étudié les détails de leurs corps, de leurs personnalités, je les ai dessiné avec Masashi-san avant même que tout ça me tombe dessus ! Je dois être dans le coma en train de délirer. Ça ne peut pas être la réalité ! CE-N'EST-PAS-POSSIBLE !_

_Nekobunta me bondit dessus pour me clouer au sol. Encore faible, je n'arrive pas à me débattre suffisamment pour le faire dégager._

_- Je vous en prie, calmez-vous, chuchote le chat. Je crois que quelques villageois à deux kilomètres d'ici n'ont pas encore entendu clairement vos propos, ironisa-t-il._

_- Que-_

_- Je plaisante ! me coupe-t-il. Mais vous devriez baissez d'un ton avant que la police ne débarque. Si vous tenez tant que cela à rester dans le secret, c'est votre problème._

_Je le glisser sur le sol sans un mot, figée._

_- Ecoutez, me fait l'invocation. Je crois que cette citation vous dira quelque chose : « Les gens ne s'appuient jamais que sur le peu qu'ils savent pour appréhender les phénomènes qui les entourent. Ce qu'ils arrivent avec difficulté à entrevoir, c'est ce qu'ils appellent "la réalité". Mais le savoir est une chose bien relative, et cette réalité parfois illusoire. Les gens vivent d'impressions fausses. »_

_- Co-comment sais-tu cela ? je bafouille._

_- Une simple recherche dans tes affaires. J'ai réussi à faire le ménage avant qu'un type bizarre entre chez toi. C'était quelques jours après ta mission au pays d'Ame où tu as rencontré Misa._

_Tori, à tous les coups… Et je suppose que Misa a dû contacter d'une manière ou d'une autre les chats. Après tout, elle avait l'air de savoir quelque chose à mon sujet que j'ignorais. Mais bordel, une citation d'Itachi-je-suis-méchant-et-je-le-vaux-bien, ça craint ! Quant à ce que Nekobunta a dit à propos de la réalité… j'observe pensivement le Bracelet. Je crois que, décidément, je suis tombée sur un objet d'une puissance trop importante pour moi._

Rassurez-vous : moi non plus, je n'ai rien compris. Mais apparemment, le pire est encore à venir…

- Oh, Chihiro, m'interpelle notre sensei avant que je ne m'en aille alors que nous sortons du bâtiment. Pendant que j'y pense…

- Oui ?

- Tu sais qu'il y a l'examen Chûnin qui commence demain.

- … ouiiiii ?

C'est moi ou une énorme emmerde va encore me tomber dessus ?

- Tu vas y participer.

- … hein ?!

Belle élocution, je sais. A peu près aussi sublime que mes yeux exorbités ou ma mâchoire traînant par terre. Cela fait sourire Minato et Ken'ichi souffle par le nez, presque amusé. Jiraiya toussote et je me reprends aussitôt, écarlate (en colère ou embarrassée ? à vous de voir).

- Vous pouvez répéter ? nasillais-je d'une voix faible.

- Tu vas participer à l'examen Chûnin dont la première épreuve est demain à huit heures. Tes équipiers sont de bons gars, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, s'écrie-t-il de son habituel air satisfait. Ne sois pas en retard !

Et, sans un mot de plus, il s'en va. Me laissant avec mon horreur absolue devant la nouvelle. Kami-sama (tiens, ça faisait longtemps !), qu'ai-je fais dans une vie antérieure pour que vous vous acharniez ainsi sur moi ?!

- Bah, tu es plutôt douée alors je suis sûre que ça ira, tente mon coéquipier blond.

Je soupire devant son commentaire censé me remonter le moral.

- Tu dis ça… t'as presque un niveau de Jônin.

Il a un rire gêné puis finit par s'en aller, prétextant que sa mère l'attend. Ken'ichi part également, me saluant d'un léger signe de tête. Bon, cette fois, je peux paniquer.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faiiiire ?

- Vous pouvez toujours prier.

- Mouais, je pense que Kami-sama répondra à- AAAAAH !

Nekobunta cligne des yeux avant de reprendre sa toilette comme s'il ne venait pas de me faire manquer la crise cardiaque.

- Bon sang, arrête de me faire des frayeurs comme ça ! hurlais-je au chat.

- Si vous avez peur, vous n'avez qu'à aller dormir chez Kushina, propose-t-il avec sagesse.

- Je vais pas-

- Chihiro-sama, vous ne les gênerez jamais.

Je soupire derechef, rendant les armes face à sa logique. C'est vrai que, peu importe ce que je fais, je suis la meilleure amie de leur fille : ils ne me mettront jamais à la porte. Surtout que je suis plutôt du genre discrète et que, par conséquent, je me fonds facilement dans le décor (parfois au sens propre du terme quand Aya m'aplatit contre un mur alors que je me trouve derrière une porte qu'elle ouvre à la volée). Les mains dans les poches, marmonnant des insultes du bout des lèvres, je tape dans un caillou avant de prendre le chemin de la maison Uzumaki. Je frappe deux coups à l'entrée une fois arrivée, attend deux secondes puis la porte s'ouvre.

- Chihiro-chaaaan ! comment vas-tu ma belle ?

Tora m'étouffe pendant une bonne vingtaine de secondes, en plein mode « je gagatise à mort sur ma presque fille adoptive », me lâchant lorsque je commence à devenir violette. Il m'entraîne par la main pendant qu'il commence un long monologue sur son dernier voyage à Uzushio que j'écoute d'une oreille distraite, le souffle court.

- Au fait, Chihiro-chan, tu es sûre d'aller bien ? demande-t-il en me regardant d'un air soucieux.

Sans rire, tu viens de m'étrangler.

- C'est que, je soupire, Jiraiya-sensei vient de m'annoncer que je participerais à l'examen Chûnin. Il y a un quart d'heure.

- … Ah.

Oui, ah. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de réponse plus appropriée à cette décision carrément stupide. Nous arrivons dans le salon où Kushina est en train de boire du thé, un crayon à la main, sans doute en pleine réflexion sur le prochain slogan qu'elle affichera dans sa chambre (à raison d'un par mois et d'un par mission, je vous laisse deviner le nombre…).

- C'est vrai, Chihiro ? s'exclame-t-elle.

- Ouais… Il ne peut pas plaisanter sur ces choses-là.

Si c'est le cas, il va voir du pays.

- Bah, tu t'en sortiras, sourit ma meilleure amie en me prenant par les épaules, un sourire en gâteau d'anniversaire lui illuminant le visage. Je crois en toi !

Sa confiance me redonne un peu d'espoir et je souris doucement en retour, un peu apaisée. Si mes coéquipiers (devenus des proches) et ma meilleure amie me disent que je peux y arriver, c'est que cela doit être un objectif à ma portée : après tout, ceux de ma promotion l'ont tous depuis au moins un an et demi… C'est donc plus sereine que je réussis à m'endormir le soir-même, un visage familier et joyeux sous mes paupières. Qui… ?

Le lendemain à l'aube, je me réveille en catastrophe. Un petit déjeuner équilibré m'attendant dans la cuisine (merci, Tora !), je n'ai donc qu'à faire une brève toilette et à m'habiller avant d'y aller. Je fais une bise rapide aux deux Uzumaki (même si la plus jeune peine à sortir du sommeil) avant de me rendre au bâtiment d'examen. J'imagine qu'il s'agit de la même salle tous les ans… J'ignore donc les clampins qui stagnent dans un coin du couloir, les sens faussés par une illusion (ça doit être une tradition, bon sang !), pour me rendre directement dans la salle. Et là, surprise ! Je suis la première arrivée. Je m'affale donc par terre, les yeux mi-clos, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se plante devant moi.

- Alors, on traîne dans les couloirs ?

- Sakumo-sensei !

Le Jônin sourit largement, me tenant la main pour m'aider à me relever. J'avale difficilement ma salive, un peu inquiète. C'est lui qui va nous surveiller, alors ? Le Troisième n'aurait pas pu faire de meilleur choix pour impressionner les Genins…

- Attention, pas de traitement de faveur aujourd'hui, jeune fille.

- Je n'en attends pas, je réplique en faisant la moue, légèrement rouge.

Il sourit de nouveau, les yeux brillants, avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux. Ensuite, le père de Kakashi reprend un air plus sérieux et je comprends que le reste des candidats a enfin trouvé la salle. Nous entrons tous sur son ordre avant de nous installer : le principe étant le même, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de bachoter sur certains sujets (eh oui, ils ont des annales ! Il suffit juste de demander gentiment au bibliothécaire…) et je sais à quoi m'attendre. C'est donc avec un peu d'appréhension que je m'attelle aux calculs compliqués, sachant d'avance que la dernière question sera décisive. Quand on y arrive, beaucoup craquent et s'en vont. Je reste assise, les mains légèrement moites, le regard rivé sur Sakumo. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu aussi effrayant et cela me choque presque de découvrir cette facette autoritaire de sa personnalité. J'espère simplement que mes deux coéquipiers (que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, merci sensei…) auront les nerfs adéquats pour résister à l'ambiance mortelle !

- Tous ceux qui sont restés sont acceptés, finit par révéler le Jônin.

Je soupire doucement de soulagement, histoire de donner le change, avant de chercher des yeux deux ninjas pouvant potentiellement être avec moi. En me voyant me tourner, une paire de garçons me fait signe. Après la présentation de la seconde épreuve (par un shinobi que je ne connais pas), je vais donc vers eux afin de faire les présentations.

- Je suis Haru.

- Et moi, Natsu.

- Enchantés ! s'exclament-ils en chœur.

Wahou, encore des gens bizarres. Que ce soit leurs vêtements, leur visage ou leur façon de bouger, tout est identique ! A part leur coupe de cheveux avec une frange indigo dissymétrique : je parie qu'en combat, cela doit perturber pas mal le sens de leurs adversaires…

- Je suis Chihiro, me présentais-je en m'inclinant, ravie de travailler avec vous.

La prochaine épreuve aura lieu demain. Je laisse donc mes futurs coéquipiers après une heure à discuter chez moi des stratégies à prévoir avant de les laisser s'en aller. Ils sont étranges… néanmoins, j'ai vu pire. Vraiment. Il n'y a qu'à voir mon équipe : un pervers, une bouille d'ange vivant dans un autre monde et un macho égocentrique. Il n'y avait pas de numéro S.O.S. ninja en détresse, ici ? Je vais pour sortir mes poubelles et, en remontant, trouve une feuille laissée en évidence sur la table. Intriguée, je l'examine avant de me rendre compte qu'il s'agit de ma copie d'examen. Ma note n'est pas parfaite (elle aurait mérité une mention bien tout de même), pourtant, le mot laissé en bas de page me réchauffe doucement le cœur.

_Félicitations, Chihiro._

Je souris avec allégresse, le cœur battant, serrant la feuille contre moi. Merci, Sakumo…

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**vanina chan : Helloooooo ^.^ je viens de me rendre compte que ça m'avait manqué de parler comme ça avec toi sur la suite potentielle de cette fic :D même si maintenant je parle avec d'autres auteurs de , c'est sympa de correspondre et débattre avec une anonyme. Tadaima :3 Une relation Kushina/Tochi... intéressant ! Je n'y avais pas pensé mais pourquoi pas ? ^^ Alors, quant à ce qui va faire percuter Chihiro, c'est quand la jeune demoiselle va... bah, on s'en doute tous, non ? :P Puisque j'ai été absente aussi longtemps, je peux bien le dire : elle va tomber amoureuse ! Voilà, le mot est lâché : j'attends les tomates xD Chihiro-chan cherche à rentrer mais comme tu le vois dans ce chapitre, elle n'est vraiment pas aidée... mes spoils, mesquins ? Du touuuut ! Par contre, mon nouveau compte existe bel et bien : il se situe (très) principalement sur le fandom de Katekyô Hitman Reborn! d'ailleurs. Va faire un tour si le coeur t'en dis... Ciao ciao !**

**ordiclic : Publier le prochain chapitre ? Fait ! Le reste ? Affaire à suivre...  
**

**Scarlett Potter Black : j'aime bien ton pseudo, pour commencer ^^ c'est cool de voir que j'ai de nouveaux lecteurs ! Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise et je suis ouverte aux propositions de scénario (bien que j'ai mes explications de Bracelet et autres bien en tête, cf ce chapitre :P). Un rêve prémonitoire ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non... Tout dépend du futur que Chihiro voudra créer. Et de ce que je déciderais en temps voulu selon mon inspiration ! PS : cette expression est géniale, n'est-ce pas ?  
**

**Ahum, à part ça, je n'avais pas DU TOUT l'intention de faire intervenir Sakumo directement dans l'histoire que ce soit dans ce chapitre ci ou le précèdent... encore un personnage qui se moque de mon script ! U.U  
**

**Je répète donc : je suis ouverte aux propositions de scénario ! si vous avez des idées, ça peut me donner des idées. Sinon, bah, je risquerais de déserter le fandom. **

**Sur ce, à la prochaine ! ;)  
**


End file.
